Je briserai tes chaînes
by oOX Tsuki no Neko XOo
Summary: Première fic, soyez indulgents. AshuraXFyeXKuro yaoi et lemon peut-être à suivre. Fye et Kuro sont des étudiants, Fye sort avec Ashu depuis un an, totalement soumis. Mais Kuro compte bien libérer ce prisonnier avant que l'irréparable ne se commette.
1. Chapter 1

Kurogane marchait tranquillement dans la rue, comme tous les matins 6 fois par semaine, il allait à la FAC d'histoire où il était en deuxième année. Même s'il y allait à reculons et que ses résultats n'étaient pas au top, ses études l'intéressaient beaucoup et il comptait bien terminer ses cycles et absolument tout savoir sur le monde. Il n'avait pas encore d'idée de métier bien précise, mais il savait qu'il était sur la bonne voie.

-Kuro-San ! l'appela une voie lointaine derrière lui. L'interpelé se retourna et vit un jeune blond courir vers lui, son cartable noir en cuir sous le bras. A la vue du jeune homme, Kurogane sentit son cœur s'emballer, mais il se reprit aussitôt lorsque le blond arriva à sa hauteur.

- Ah c'est toi, grogna-t-il en détournant la tête. Attitude typique du Kurogane Suwa aux yeux rouges, vivant en solitaire toute l'année, il développe un caractère associable et son signe distinctif est le grognement à l'approche de toute espèce.

- Salut…Kurogane-san, dit le blond, essoufflé, dis, est-ce que tu as fini avec mon cour de civi ?

- Ah oui, j'ai terminé, il est dans mon sac, je voulais te le rendre aujourd'hui. Tiens, répondit le brun en fouillant dans son sac et en lui tendant un paquet de feuilles.

- Merci, fit Fye (oui je le dis maintenant parce que si on compte sur Kuro pour le savoir, on peut attendre encore longtemps. C'est vraiment rare que Kuro appelle Fye par son prénom), sinon, t'as passé un bon week-end ?

- Ouais, répondit le brun en se remettant en route, Fye lui emboita le pas.

- T'as fait quoi ?

- Rien de spécial

- Ah, encore ?

- Ouais, comme tous les week-ends.

- T'as bossé le dossier pour le TD de méthodo ?

- Plus ou moins, ça a occupé une infime partie de mon week-end. Ma principale occupation, ça a été le club de Kendo et de Karaté.

- Toi et le sport…je continue à croire que tu t'es gouré de filière, je t'aurais vraiment vu faire prof de sport.

- je suis très bien en histoire. Toi par contre, je me demande toujours si courir 100 mètres t'achèvera un jour. Tu devrais vraiment faire du sport, surtout avec les tonnes de sucreries que tu t'enfiles par jours. Rien qu'aujourd'hui, t'as amené combien de paquets de bonbons ?

- 5, t'en veux ?

- Nan, sans façon. Tu vas vraiment avoir des problèmes de santé. Si ça tenait qu'à moi, je les aurait déjà jetés dans la poubelle la plus proche tes paquets, t'es pire qu'un fumeur !

- Tu pourrais être mon prof de sport Kuro, et moi d'hisoire.

- Hein ?

- Non, je déconne, j'aurais trop honte, je suis bien trop maladroit, mais si tu veux, on peux bosser ensemble les cours, proposa Fye avec un sourire engageant.

- Hmmm, d'accord, et en échange, je te fais décrocher de tes saloperies.

- tu peux toujours essayer, mais j'en doute sérieusement.

Ils continuèrent leur route ensemble à parler de leur cours, à Kurogane de grogner et à Fye de poser des questions. En arrivant dans la cour où tous les étudiants attendaient le début de leurs cours, une voix imposante appela Fye. Ce dernier chercha des yeux son interlocuteur et une fois qu'il l'eût identifié, il se tourna vers Kurogane.

- Désolé, Kuro-san, je dois y aller, on se retrouve tout à l'heure au TD.

- Pas grave, à tout à l'heure, répondit le brun toujours en grognant.

Fye lui sourit et tourna les talons. Pas besoin de regarder, Kurogane savait qui avait appelé le blond. Il s'appelait Ashura, il était en troisième année de droit et arborait une chevelure brune très sombre qui lui arrivait jusqu'à mi-dos. C'était le petit ami de Fye, cela faisait 1 an qu'ils étaient ensemble et pourtant, Kurogane se demandait toujours ce que le blond faisait avec cette ordure.

Le peu qu'il connaissait de Ashura l'avait amené à la conclusion que ce mec était tout simplement un bel enfoiré qui ne méritait pas Fye. Il l'aurait trompé un mois après qu'il seraient mis ensemble et apparemment pas qu'une fois et visiblement, c'était toujours d'actualité. Il l'avait déjà entendu parler au blond, et il avait eût du mal à croire que c'était à son copain qu'il s'adressait, mais plutôt à sa bonne. Plus d'une fois, il avait faillit intervenir en les entendant dans la cour ou dans un couloir, mais il ne savait pas comment Fye réagirait, de plus, il ne tenait pas pour le moment à ce qu'Ashura le connaisse, et surtout, leurs histoire ne le regardaient absolument pas.

C'est en se répétant 100 fois cette idée que Kurogane s'éloigna de l'image du couple pour entrer dans le bâtiment, sentant la tension monter en lui. Certes, il était remonté contre ce gars à cause de sa conduite, mais il fallait reconnaître qu'une partie de cette haine était due à la jalousie. En effet, Kurogane était attiré par le beau blond. Il n'était pas amoureux de cette grande asperge, ce qu'il ressentait pour lui était vraiment une attirance physique et mentale, et cela combiné avec une grande affection qu'il lui portait implicitement, car jamais au grand jamais Kurogane ne la lui montrerait directement. Ashura était un obstacle entre lui et le blond qui l'empêchait de se rapprocher mais il ne l'évincerait pas, du moins, pas tout de suite.

Dans la cour, Fye rejoignit son petit-ami qui l'attendait avec sa bande d'amis. Fye n'appréciait pas particulièrement cette bande de rustres mais il restait néanmoins car Ashura était là et qu'il voulait qu'il reste. Le brun fumait une cigarette et dès que son amant fut assez proche de lui, il le saisit par la taille et le tira brusquement contre lui en lui plantant un baiser sur les lèvres et Fye , bien qu'un peu prit de court, put sentir l'odeur de tabac qu'il dégageait. Enfin le brun se dégagea, laissant le blond respirer et mit mis sa main dans la poche arrière de son jean. Fye rougit légèrement, Ashura avait toujours été très direct et ne cachait pas leur relation, au contraire, ce qui parfois mettait mal à l'aise le blond.

- tu traînes avec Kurogane Suwa toi maintenant ? fit un des amis d'Ashura à Fye.

- Hein ? non, pas vraiment…répondit-il un peu embarrassé.

- C'est qui ce gars ? c'est celui avec qui t'es arrivé ?demanda Ashura en tirant une bouffée de sa cigarette.

- Oui, mais on est juste dans la même classe, et on s'est croisés sur le chemin et…

- J'aime pas sa gueule, coupa le brun en tirant à nouveau un latte.

Fye comprit le message et se tut un petit instant un petit pincement au cœur : Ashura n'aimait la « gueule » d'aucun de ses amis ou connaissances. Plus tard il lui dirait que ce serait pas un mec intéressant et donc qu'il n'avait pas besoin de le voir, sous entendu, qu'il ne fallait plus qu'il le revoit et plutôt passer du temps avec Ashura simplement ou tout seul. Fye connaissait bien la chanson, mais pourtant, il obéissait sans broncher, du moins plus maintenant : la seule fois où il avait essayé de raisonner Ashura, cela s'était très mal passé. Fye prit la parole pour chasser ce souvenir malheureux de son esprit.

- Tiens, tu t'es remis aux roul…, il s'arrêta net en se rendant compte que la cigarette de son amant ne dégageait pas une odeur normale et qu'elle était plus grosse que d'habitude. Il reconnût parfaitement cette odeur qui lui prenait la gorge à chaque fois qu'Ashura fumait de la weed en sa présence.

- Ashura ! c'est pas vrai, tu recommences ! et à la Fac en plus ! tu…

- Oh tais-toi Fye, t'es chiant. Tire donc au lieu de râler comme une fille, lui ordonna Ashura en lui tendant le joint.

- Non, sûrement pas.

- Fume !

- Non, j'ai horreur de ça.

- Fume ça je te dis ! M'énerve pas, insista Ashura en haussant le ton.

A contre cœur, Fye prit la cigarette et tira une petite latte et souffla la fumée.

- Gâche pas la Weed, tu crapotes, je sais très bien que tu sais fumer. Aller grouille.

Fye, non sans désespoir reprit une bouffée et avala la fumée puis la fit ressortir de sa bouche en toussotant.

- Encore, et tire plus, je t'en n'offre pas pour rien.

Le blond s'exécuta à nouveau, la tristesse lui serrant le cœur. Sa gorge était en feu mais peu importait si ça faisait plaisir à Ashura. Il rendit le joint à son amant qui caressa le postérieur du blond.

- C'est cool, hein ? Attends, bouge pas je vais te faire un truc. Ouvre la bouche.

Fye obéit, Ashura mit le joint entre ses propres dents, côté braise dans sa bouche et colla ses mains perpendiculairement au visage de Fye de faon à recouvrir son nez et sa bouche puis attisa la braise de son souffle. Un nuage de fumée opaque se créa dans le petit espace entre leur deux visages et mains et Fye aspira la fumée. Il apsira jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus de souffle, même si sa gorge le martyrisait. Après l'avoir avalé, il souffla le nuage de fumée hors de sa bouche. Il secoua la tête, un peu sonné, ce qui fit rire Ashura.

- Ca fait du bien, hein ? bon aller, on finit ça et nous on va en cours, déclara le brun en enlaçant son amant mais ne voyant pas son air abattu, cachant du mieux qu'il pouvait son propre malheur.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO =^o^= =^o^= =^o^= =^o^= =^o^= =^o^= =^o^= =^o^=

Bon, ne m'assassinez pas, pitié. m'autorisez-vous à écrire la suite?? (yeux Chat Potté)

(Ashura): He ho, Neko, où t'as vu que je fumais du sh...

(Neko): pupupupupup!Stop, on évite de parler de ça comme ça, okay? Et puis au fond, vu le délire dans lequel t'es dans Tsubasa on se demande parfois si t'as pas abusé de la...

(ashura): mais je vais te péter la tronche, fanfikeuse de mes d...

( Fye): du calme du calme (retient Ashura de se jeter sur Neko pour un massacre) bon nous baissons le rideau devant cette scène pathétique en raison de violence pouvant heurter la sensibilité des jeunes nenfants.

Alleràciaobonsoir!


	2. Chapter 2

Whaaaaa, jay eu ma première review, merci Butty, je publie la suite alors mais maîtrise toi, un ordi ça coûte cher ^w^. (Ashu sera bien pire au fil des chapitres, alors au nom de ton PC qui doit faire ses prières, épargne-le :3). Enjoy........

Kurogane attendait patiemment le retour du blond, assis à une table au milieu de la classe. Mais Fye ne se montrait toujours pas lorsque le professeur entra dans la salle. Il lui avait gardé une place à côté de lui, non pas pour en profiter mais surtout pour prendre exemple sur son voisin sérieux et suivre le cours de A à Z. mais voilà, le sérieux voisin n'arrivait toujours pas.

« J'espère que c'est pas ce connard d'Ashura qui lui fait sécher les cours, sinon cette fois je vais vraiment m'énerver ». Il remuait encore ses idées noires lorsqu'on toqua maladroitement à la porte.

- Oui ? répondit le prof.

Fye ouvrit la porte en s'appuyant dessus, ensuite il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux comme s'il ne croyait pas ce qu'il voyait, puis se tourna vers le professeur.

- Euuuuh…J'suis en retard, monsieur, lui dit-il la voix tremblante et un sourire béat aux lèvre, vraiment navré, hihiihihi…pouffa-t-il à la tête du professeur. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils d'un air courroucé.

- Mais en voilà des manières ! cela vous fait rire ? Je n'aime pas du tout cette attitude, jeune homme. Allez vous asseoir, et taisez vous c'est clair ? Et vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours.

Fye tentait de retrouver son sérieux et s'inclina légèrement devant le professeur.

- Pardon, Monsieur.

Il se dirigea d'un pas chancelant vers la place que Kurogane lui avait réservé et se laissa tomber lourdement sur la chaise.

- Mais enfin, espèce de poivrot, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?T'es pas bien ?

- Kuro Kuro…je crois…que je suis totalement défoncé, ahahaha, répondit le blond en ricanant le plus discrètement possible.

- Mais t'es malade ? Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

Arriver en retard, consommer de la drogue, tout ça ne ressemblait pas du tout au blond qui prenait très au sérieux ses études et Kurogane ne voyait qu'un seul responsable dans cette histoire.

- C'est Ashura qui t'a dit de le faire, je me trompe ? demanda-t-il un jeune homme. Ce dernier lui sourit bêtement en hochant la tête.

- Hummm Voui.

- Mais enfin, Fye, pourquoi tu as accepté, bon sang ? Tu te donnes un mal de chien pour tes études et tu te laisses influencer par ce connard ?

- Ashura-ai n'est pas un connard, non, non, non. Il m'aime et je l'aime, pour toujours. Et puis il m'a donné de la Weed parce qu'il m'aime d'abord, et puis ça lui faisait plaisir.

- C'est pas vrai, mais regarde dans quel état tu es, abruti !

- Monsieur Suwa, si vous avez quelque chose à dire faites profiter toute la classe, l'interpella le professeur.

- Oui, Monsieur, je crois que mon voisin se sent pas bien, je vais l'accompagner à l'infirmerie, dit Kurogane en attrapant le bras de Fye et en le faisant se lever.

- Hé mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Kuro Kuro, je vais très bien, lui chuchota le blond à l'oreille.

- Très bien, de toute façon, je crois que M. n'était pas en état de suivre ce cours au moment même où il est entré dans la classe.

Kurogane tira de force le blond réticent vers la sortie, et lorsque la porte fût fermée, il l'entraîna violemment dans le couloir adjacent et le plaqua contre le mur.

- Maintenant tu vas m'écouter, espèce de cyphoné du bocal (je trouvais le son intéressant XD), combien de trucs sordides vas-tu encore faire pour cet enfoiré ? Et…

Il s'arrêta net dans son engueulade : mais d'où il s'énervait pour ce type ? De quel droit lui criait-il dessus ainsi ? Ce qu'il faisait avec Ashura ne le regardait absolument pas et son avis il devrait le garder pour lui. Il se sentit soudain un peu honteux, mais Fye, même si un cours instant le brun lui avait remit les pieds sur Terre, semblait être reparti dans son envolée. Kurogane allait dire quelque chose lorsque le jeune homme ferma lentement les yeux et s'effondra avec un soupir. Le brun n'eût pas le temps de le rattraper et s'agenouilla à côté de lui.

- hé ça va ? t'es tout pâle.

- Heuuu…j'ai la tête qui tourne c'est affreux, je…je…je crois que je vais vomir, répondit le blond qui respirait comme si il venait de courir 100m et mit une main devant sa bouche.

Kurogane s'empara de son bras, le passa autour de ses épaules et souleva le jeune homme pour qu'il puisse marcher. Fye n'était absolument pas stable sur ses jambes en coton, mais sa légèreté qui défiait les lois physiques permirent à Kurogane de le traîner sans difficultés jusqu'aux toilettes les plus proches. Le brun le fit s'asseoir par terre à côté d'une cuvette et s'agenouilla à nouveau à côté de lui.

- Ca va aller, t'inquiète pas, respire à fond et parle moi, non, non, non, ferme pas les yeux ça va être pire. Aller parle.

Fye regardait le brun en s'efforçant de garder les yeux ouverts. Il était livide, on aurait dit un fantôme.

- Je sens que ça va pas tarder…Kuro-san, tu peux…sortir…s'il…te plaît ?

- ok, mais je ne ferme pas la porte.

- Mais…pourquoi ?

- Vaut mieux que je supervise si t'as un problème.

- Kuro…c'est gênant…

- T'inquiète, imbécile, je ne regarde pas, promis.

- Ok… accepta Fye avant de pencher soudainement la tête au-dessus de la cuvette et de ressortir son déjeûner.

Après 10 bonnes minutes passées à vider entièrement son estomac, Fye reprit un peu ses esprits, un bras entourant la cuvette, l'autre lui servant de repose tête.

- C'est bon, là ? Ca va mieux ? demanda Kurogane en jetant un œil dans la cabine.

- Ouais, je crois que c'est bon, répondit faiblement Fye, je voudrais me passer la tête sous l'eau froide, déclara-t-il en essayant de se relever, sans succès. Kurogane lui vint en aide et l'orienta vers les lavabos. Il s'aperçut que les joues de son ami étaient humides, comme s'il avait pleuré. Le blond prit de l'eau dans ses mains et s'aspergea le visage. Kurogane posa une main sur son épaule.

- Hé, ça va pas ? demanda-t-il alors que le blond gardait son visage caché dans ses mains. Sous ses doigts, il sentit les épaules de Fye trembler. Ce dernier prit une grande inspiration puis laissa retomber ses bras le long de son corps.

- Si, si, ça va, répondit-il à voix basse.

- Tu devrais t'asseoir, grogna Kurogane.

- Nan, ça va aller, je vais retourner en cours.

- Retourner en cours ? C'est ça oui, tu viens de faire un bad trip et tu veux aller suivre le TD d'anglais. Remets toi un bon coup sous l'eau froide, stupide blond, ça vaut mieux. Aller, va t'asseoir.

Fye le regarda avec un soupçon d'étonnement mais s'exécuta en s'adossant contre le mur et laissa sa tête basculer en arrière contre le carrelage du mur en fermant les yeux.

- Alors, le roi du bad, vos impressions ? J'espère que ça va te dégoûter pour de bon, le moralisa Kurogane.

- D'abord je ne suis pas le roi du bad parce que j'en avais déjà pris avant et ça n'est pas ressorti, et ensuite, tu m'as l'air fort bien renseigné pour quelqu'un qui revendique totalement ces choses-là. Je dirais que ça sent le vécu.

- Alors et d'une, gérer des gars en soirées parce qu'ils ont abusé j'y suis abonné, et deuxio c'est pas parce que je revendique maintenant que je n'ai jamais testé, donc oui, y a du vécu. Et alors ? Moi on ne m'y a jamais forcé.

Ces mots eurent l'effet d'un coup de cutter dans le cœur de Fye, ce qui le fit taire immédiatement. Kurogane avait été franc, mais il regretta son manque de délicatesse envers le blond, il devait déjà beaucoup souffrir à cause de son salaud de mec, ce n'était pas non plus la peine d'y remettre 100 balles. Il se surprit lui-même de sa façon de penser :depuis quand faisait-il dans la dentelle ? il avait toujours été franc et direct, il disait toujours sa façon de penser, sans regrets, et voilà que maintenant il s'en voulait de blesser quelqu'un à cause de son opinion ! La bonne blague !

- aller Go ! L'autre folledingue alcolo sera contente de te revoir hors visite médicale.

- Hein ?fit le blond en le regardant avec étonnement.

- Tu veux pas piquer un somme dans les chiottes, j'me trompe ?

- Euh…non, mais…

- Alors viens avec moi, on va à l'infirmerie, sinon tu vas t'endormir sur le carrelage, le coupa Kurogane.

Fye n'eût pas le temps de protester car le brun le tirait déjà par le bras pour l'aider à se lever.

A peine arrivés devant la porte de l'infirmerie que Yûko, l'infirmière, qui regardait par la fenêtre de son bureau pour des raisons que même Dieu ignore (peut-être en train de subir les effets d'une bonne dose de saké) leur sauta dessus en poussant des cris d'hystériques.

- Oh, , le petit choux, mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? Oh la la mais dans quel état il est ! le pauvre ca…

- STOP !Par pitié arrêtez vos niaiseries, la coupa Kurogane, exaspéré par le comportement exagéré de l'infirmière, il se sent pas bien et il a besoin de se reposer. Si vous pouviez l'accompagner vers un lit sans gueuler, ce serait cool pour lui.

L'infirmière devint cramoisi.

- Quelles niaiseries ?Qui c'est qui gueule ?! riposta la belle femme aux longs cheveux noirs, un soupçon irritée.

- Rhhaaaa ! c'est bon ! tenez je vous le laisse, abdiqua Kurogane, ce qui était absolument rare, et il fit asseoir le blond sur la chaise la plus proche, quand à toi, l'abruti, tu bouge pas d'ici temps que l'autre folle ne t'en a pas donné la permission, capiche ?

Fye poussa un long soupir :

- Oui, papa, bien papa.

- C'est KUROGANE !

- Suwa ! DEGAGEZ DE MON BUREAU !!!hurla la dite « autre folle » en montrant du doigt la sortie, que le brun emprunta avec un dernier regard discret vers le blond.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO =^o^= =^o^= =^o^= =^o^= =^o^= =^o^= =^o^= =^o^=

Pas taper, pas taper, je suis innocente, rangez vos flingues et vos couteaux, s'il vous plaîiiiiit

oui je sais cay pas bien de martyriser les personnages de Clamp (en fait surtout Fye), je vous jure il ira mieux...dans quelques chapitres...sûrement...

(Fye): dis donc Neko, ça va être quoi la prochaine misère qui va me tomber dessus, histoire que je me prépare psychologiquement, parce que vu comment part ta fic, j'devrais m'attendre à tout!

(Neko): ah bah non pas de spoiler pour ceux qui lisent (si je peux l'espérer) ma fic. Mais je te jure, je ne te veux pas de mal.

(Fye): Ah ouais vachement, excuse moi mais en deux chapitre je trouve que ta façon de "ne pas me vouloir du mal" laisse à désirer! Il serait temps de se remettre en question! Va donc réviser ton contrôle pour demain au lieu de me faire faire n'importe quoi, ça changera!

(Neko): maiiiiiiis

(Ashu): Mon gars prépare-toi tu vas souffrir, elle m'a tout dit. Tu vas en chier!

(Kuro): C'est toi, connard, qui va souffrir si tu continue. Et toi le blond, la mets pas en colère parce que déjà qu'elle écrit n'importe quoi, sous l'effet de la colère on sait pas ce que ça pourrait donner.

(Neko): Oh ça va toi! Je fais ce que je peux. Et tu baisses d'un ton si tu veux pas qu'il t'arrive des bricoles!

(Kuro): Piètre fikeuz!!!!!

(Neko): Ta gueu...(biiiiiiip)

Bon aller j'arrête les idioties, j'en écris déjà bien assez, et mes persos, hop! au placard jusqu'au prochain chap.

alleràciaobonsoir!


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour les gens. Absolument désolée pour le temps de parution de ce chapitre alors qu'il était déjà écrit (vilaine flemmarde de grosse feignasse !bouh !). alors voilà, je vous l'apporte, même s'il n'est pas très long, cay un tout petit cadeau de Noël.

Voilàààààà ! Joyeux Noël à toutes et à tous et vengez-vous de part sur le foie gras que je n'ai pas pût bouffer, malade que j'étais.

Enjoy…

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Fye n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il se sentait exténué, mais trop agité dans sa tête pour d'endormir. Il était dans un des lits de l'infirmerie, allongé sur le côté et il réfléchissait, ou plutôt remuait ses idées noires. Combien de temps allait-il encore tenir ? Le blond ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il s'était posé cette question. Pourquoi cela devait-il être ainsi ? Pourquoi Ashura ne l'aimait-il pas ni ne prenait soin de lui comme au début de leur relation ? Pourquoi devait-il me faire souffrir constamment ? Qu'était-il vraiment pour lui désormais ? Son jouet ? Son esclave ? Son animal ? Et toutes ces rumeurs disant que Ashura le trompait…

Biensur qu'il le savait, le nombre de fois où Ashura s'était vanté d'avoir couché avec telle personne devant Fye. Mais ce dernier ne disait jamais rien. Peut-être était-ce de sa faute ? mais une chose était sûre, il ne le quitterait pas. Ashura avait été son premier amour, la première personne à qui il avait tout donné, la seule personne qu'il avait l'impression de connaître, son seul point de repère. Et aujourd'hui, cette personne le faisait énormément souffrir, comme si toute leur histoire n'avait jamais existé. Il avait parfaitement conscience de cela ainsi que du fait que si ce n'était pas lui qui se séparait de Ashura, ce dernier le ferait tôt ou tard, cette douleur était imminente. Et malgré cela, Fye continuait d'y croire, de souffrir, de se persuader que le bonheur reviendrait entre eux.

Il revit dans sa tête la mine furieuse de Kurogane alors qu'ils parlaient d'Ashura. Pas besoin d'être magicien pour voir que le brun détestait profondément son amant. Même s'il s'employait à répéter sans cesse que Fye n'était qu'un stupide mangeur de bonbon complètement illuminé, il savait que Kurogane s'inquiétait pour lui et cela troublait Fye. D'ailleurs, tout en la personne de Kurogane troublait le jeune homme aux yeux bleus : en effet, la première fois qu'ils s'étaient parlés, les battements de son cœur avaient accéléré, il avait senti le rouge lui monter aux joues et son corps devenir faible, contrairement aux autres personnes qu'il rencontrait. Ashura l'immunisait contre le danger de tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre, mais cette fois, il s'était fait surprendre lui-même. Il pensait vouer un amour éternel et inébranlable à ce dernier, mais une faille (ouhouhou le jeu de mots stupide) s'était crée sur cette forteresse qui n'avait jusqu'ici jamais été attaquée. Et cette brêche ne cessait de s'agrandir au fil du temps passé avec Kurogane.

Fye eût un petit sourire triste. « je dois l'empêcher de se rapprocher de moi, sinon ce sera autant dangereux et douloureux pour lui que pour moi, et je ne veux pas qu'il lui soit fait du mal. Kurogane je ne veux pas t'aimer, et je commence à te détester car tu éloigne mon cœur d'Ashura. Ne me force pas à te haïr» pensa-t-il en se roulant un peu plus sous la couverture.

Le lendemain, Kurogane marchait à nouveau tranquillement vers la fac, comme tous les jours. Mais cette fois, le brun affichait une mine tendue, comme si quelque chose le contrariait. En vérité il attendait, depuis qu'il était sorti de chez lui, l'instant où Fye arriverait derrière lui en braillant à tue-tête un de ses surnoms à la noix. Il n'était pas revenu la veille après les cours pour voir comment se sentait le blond et il s'en voulait. Justification ? tout simplement son amour-propre. Il ne voulait pas laisser croire au blond qu'il ait une once d'inquiétude envers lui, plutôt mourir que d'entendre le jeune homme lui disant : whooo, Kuro-pon s'inquiète pour moi ! C'est tellement mignon ! ça il le sentait gros comme un temple. Mais s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose après qu'il l'ait laissé…Kurogane continuait d'imaginer les pires scénarios lorsqu'il entendit derrière lui un : Kuro-Sama ! familier. Le brun fronça les sourcils, il avait saisi la petite différence de ton, Fye semblait un soupçon réservé :étrange, lui qui piaillait constamment. Mais Kurogane ne fit comme si de rien n'était. Le blond le rattrapa, un peu moins rapidement que d'habitude et calqua son pas sur le sien sans un mot. « même pas de bonjour ni de comment ça va…même pas un surnom bien énervant ? le bad d'hier était peut-être plus grave que je le pensais »songea Kurogane en observant discrètement le blond à côté de lui : il semblait un peu embarrassé et aussi regretter d'avoir rejoint le brun…ce qui rendrait la situation plus que pathétique.

- T'as perdu ta langue dans les chiottes hier ou quoi? Fit Kurogane mal à l'aise dans ce silence, toujours avec autant de délicatesse.

- T'as prévu de me faire combien d'allusions à ça aujourd'hui ?

- J'y peux rien tu m'as filé une énorme perche. Ça me fait un point fort de plus quand tu m'énerves, répondit le brun avec un sourire sadique qu'il réservait au blond lorsque, durant leurs chamailleries, il prenait l'avantage.

Face à l'attitude de Kurogane, Fye laissa échapper un petit sourire et sembla se détendre un peu.

- Au fait, puisque tu en parles…., commença le blond en trouvant soudainement au trottoir un côté très intéressant, un peu gêné, merci.

- merci de quoi ? fit Kurogane en levant un sourcil. Le blond mit du temps à répondre, les mots ayant du mal à sortir.

- Merci…d'avoir été là.

Ces mots ne sont pas toujours faciles à prononcer, pour tout le monde, il faut parfois un grand effort pour les dire. Mais pour Kurogane cet effort était vain car la seule chose qui traduisait mieux ses intentions que la bouche de Fye, c'était son regard. Dans ses yeux, il pouvait lire la gratitude, la sincérité (pour une fois), ainsi que la gêne et la pointe de tristesse qu'il ressentait. « les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme », Kurogane pensa alors qu'il ne trouverai jamais une meilleure illustration du proverbe ailleurs que chez Fye. Touché par ce regard, le brun regarda un instant par terre, lui aussi trouvant le sol intéressant, puis adressa au blond un sourire moqueur et lui dit.

- Et comment ! Seul, tu aurait offert un spectacle comique à la classe entière en refaisant le sol de ta ge…

- Stoooop, Kuro-pon, tu es dégueu. J'ai encore un peu l'estomac en vrac alors s'il te plaît, épargne-moi ça, le coupa Fye en se bouchant les oreilles.

- Hin hin, petite nature ! le railla Kurogane.

Ils continuèrent à se chamailler tout au long de la route pour la fac, parfois le brun poussant des cris d'ours en tentant d'assommer son compagnon avec son sac, et de temps à autres, le blond se mettait à geindre ou à éclater de rire selon les réactions de son ami.

Ce n'est qu'en arrivant dans la cour principale, après ce petit quart d'heure de détente que son humeur changea soudain, devenant crainte et hantise lorsqu'en tournant la tête pour trouver la source d'un bruit quelconque, il avait aperçu un des amis d'Ashura, non loin derrière eux qui les fixait en les suivant. Biensûr, il détourna le regard et fit semblant d'emprunter une autre direction lorsque le regard du blond s'arrêta sur lui. Mais trop tard, il s'était fait repérer et savait, à la tête qu'afficha subitement Fye, que sa cible, elle aussi, s'était faite surprendre. Et cela n'annonçait rien de bon.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO =^o^= =^o^= =^o^= =^o^= =^o^= =^o^= =^o^= =^o^=

Merci les gens pour vos reviews, ça me motive beaucoup. Bon pour la baston j'avais prévu d'en mettre mais plus j'y pense et moins jay envie de la mettre. mais cay pas grave, je la mettrai je la mettrai quand même!!Je la mettrai ne PARTEZ PAAAAAAS!!!!

le prochain chap sera peut-être encore plus long à venir becoz cay les vacances...

(Kuro) : ben justemement tu te contredis pas un peu par hasard? T'en fous pas une depuis une semaine!

(Neko) : On se fait toujours interrompre ici, cay pas possible! Pour ta gouverne Kuro, y a du monde à la maison et en plus y a un chéri! Et biensûr au milieu de tout ça je dois réviser mes partiels pour la rentrée!

(Ashu) mort de rire: Attends, tu vas quand même pas nous faire croire à NOUS, ni à tout le monde d'ailleurs, que tu as bossé ne serait-ce que 5 minutes durant cette semaine de vacances!!!!!

(Kuro): C'est clair, va pas utiliser l'excuse des partiels parce que personne n'y a crût! Ces fikeuses qui nous prennent pour des abrutis!

(Neko): Euh.......mais..........

(Fye): Et puis rien ne t'empêche entre deux bavardages avec ta famille et deux bisous avec ton chéri d'aller t'isoler 5 minutes pour écrire!!

(Neko): Je suis cernée,là. Mais....comment vous voulez que je fasse? Y en a partout des gens!!

(Ashu): Pendant que t'es aux toilettes, cay peut-être par là qu'il faut commencer!!! Essaye des trucs!

(Neko): Dans les toilettes?!oO

(Ashu): Fais pas ta mijaurée, en plus t'as un PC portable alors dis pas que cay pas possible!

(Kuro): Ouais, pour une fois il dit pas des trucs con alors écoute-le bien. Tiens pis va bosser au lieu d'écrire des conneries, ça changera!

(Neko): oO...Chers lecteurs je crois que je viens de subir ce que l'on appelle dans notre langue une mutinerie, et en plus par des persos de manga! Alors face à cette rebellion organisée, je vais me retirer et préparer une suite qui les FERA BIEN CHIER!!!!!! Et toc! Jvay les calmer, ils feront moins les malins au prochain chap!

alleràciaobonsoir!


	4. Chapter 4

Bonne année à tous et à toutes. J'ai encore un piti cadeau pour vous mes gens. Je suis fière, j'ai pas mis autant de temps que je le redoutais. Vu que le dernier chapitre était tout petit (oui certains s'en sont plaint, mais on ne citera personne^^) je vous en ai écrit un plus long, cay ptêtre pas une si bonne nouvelle pour vous remarquez.

Enfin bon, merci pour vos reviews qui me font bien plaisir, je vais vous répondre quand même :

Butty : T'as vu il est plus long ! bon il fait pas encore 5 pages, mais j'y arriverai un jour^^ je travaille sur les crasses d'Ashura, tu pourras bientôt sortir tes couteaux pour lui faire la peau, mais ne mets pas ton PC entre toi et lui, il pourrait en prendre un coup le pauvre.

Fusida : Oui, ces persos vilains, ils s'étonnent que je sois sadique avec eux après

Alia : T'inquiète pas t'inquiète pas, le lemon va pas tarder. Pour le moment Ashu est à 1 cinquième de sa… (ah putin, cay quoi le mot) méchanceté (ça ira très bien).

Evangelysta : le PC n'est pas encore passé dans le trou des toilettes. Le pire c'est que moi aussi une autre fic sur papier et terminée qu'il faudrait que je tape mais la feignasse que je suis ne me le permet pas (quoi paradoxal ?!). enfin bon, contente que ça te plaise. Si tu veux, tu peux aller poser un cierge pour moi et mes partiels la semaine prochaine.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

- Monsieur Suwa, avant que vous ne vous endormiez définitivement, pouvez-vous reconnecter les neurones qu'il vous reste et nous traduire la phrase suivante s'il vous plaît, si ce n'est pas trop vous demandez, lança le professeur Fei Wang Leed à la masse de muscle totalement avachie sur sa table, la tête reposant sur son classeur. Fye donna un petit coup de coude à son voisin en lui chuchotant :

- hé, je crois que c'est à toi là. Constatant qu'il n'y avait aucune réaction, le blond lui donna alors un bon coup de pied, dans la limite de la discrétion quand même, dans le tibia. Kurogane se redressa d'un coup en se mettant à gronder (je ne trouvais pas d'équivalent plus fort que grogner ^o^) et se tourna automatiquement vers son voisin de gauche à qui il octroyait sans hésiter la culpabilité de ce coup.

- Ca va p…

- Suwa, ne hurlez pas primitivement sur votre voisin comme un chien enragé, je vous prie et traduisez-nous la phrase, le coupa Fei Wang de sa voix monocorde à qui on pouvait attribuer le premier prix du prof cassant avec un esprit tordu.

- primitivement ?! M…

- Kuro-myu, pitié tais-toi et traduis sinon ça va être le drame. C'est la phrase 15, l'interrompit Fye à voix basse en lui écrasant le pied.

Le brun devient aussi rouge que ses yeux et regarda avec un air courroucé le blond qui lui souriait comme un abruti.

- Mouais, en tout cas tu perds rien pour attendre, le menaça-t-il avant de se pencher sur sa feuille. Il débuta la phrase, la trouvant assez facile…et un air de déjà-vu.

- Suwa, mettez votre doigt sur cette phrase et baissez-le juste d'un cran, ce sera la bonne, le conseilla Leed en enlevant ses lunettes d'un air exaspéré.

- Oups, lâcha le blond à côté d'un air faussement désolé.

- Toi ça va chier, siffla Kurogane entre ses dents en adressant à Fye un regard qui lui promettait un sort funeste.

- Aïe aïe aïe, Kuro-pi arrête ! lâche, lâche tout de suite ! Ouille, couinait alors un malheureux blond en sortant de la salle alors que par derrière, un brun féroce pressait deux doigts sur chacun des côtés de son cou. Pendant qu'il s'efforçait de rentrer la tête dans les épaules autant qu'il le pouvait pour que Kurogane lâche prise, ce dernier souriait d'un air sadique.

- Ca mon gars, tu l'a cherché et tu as bien de la chance de n'être pas encore passé par la fenêtre !

- Tu crois que je ferais une bonne décoration sur le trottoir ? demanda Fye d'un air intéressé.

- Me tente pas.

- Mais Kuro-Myu, qui t'aidera à bosser pour avoir ton semestre si tu me tue ?

- C'est KUROGANE !!! Et puis d'abord j…

- Ca va, ça va Kuro-pon, calme-toi, le coupa le blond en sentant les doigts du bruns resserrer leur étau, pour me faire pardonner, on va faire les exos de traduction de la semaine prochaine ensemble, ça te va ?

- Ouais, on va dire que je me sens mieux.

- Tu peux lâcher mon cou maintenant ?

- j'suis pas totalement calmé. Si tu me refais des coups comme ça, je te referai le portrait, c'est clair ?

- Ouiiiii, Kuro-Chan, mais s'il te plaît lâche-moi, j'ai des crampes dans les épaules.

- On une heure de trou je crois là, on a qu'à aller à la BU, fit Kurogane en relâchant sa victime avec indifférence.

- Kuro-pi, grosse brute !rouspéta le blond en se massant la nuque, oui si tu veux, de toute façon on devait bosser le CM d'histoire. Mais d'abord je vais au toilettes. T'as qu'à prendre l'ascenseur, il arrive. Je te rejoins.

- Ok, je me mettrait au fond, près des bouquins d'histoire. Et pas trois heures !

- Ou-i, Kuro-Kuro, je me dépêche, promit Fye avant que le brun ne s'engouffre dans l'ascenseur. Il alla aux lavabos mettre de l'eau dans sa bouteille et alors qu'il s'affairait, il sentit deux mains s'aventurer sur son ventre, sous son T-shirt. Le blond sursauta si fort qu'il faillit assommer le propriétaire de ces mains, ce dernier évitant de peu la tête de Fye qui menaçait de lui casser le nez.

- Hé doucement-là.

- Ashura, tu m'as fait peur, soupira Fye en se remettant de ses émotions, puis il reprit sa bouteille qu'il avait lâché dans le lavabo sous le coup de la surprise, ignorant son audacieux visiteur.

- Tu fais la gueule ou quoi ? t'es pas venu me voir hier soir ni ce matin et là tu me tourne le dos, demanda Ashura en continuant de caresser le torse de son amant.

- Je remplis ma bouteille.

Le brun lui empoigna brutalement le bras et le fit se tourner vers lui.

- Te fous pas de ma gueule, Fye, je risquerais de m'énerver. Pourquoi t'es pas venu hier ?

Le blond, prit de court et un peu effrayé par la réaction de son amant, essaya de se délivrer de la pression douloureuse que celui-ci faisait sur son bras, mais sans succès.

- Tu réponds ?

- Hier j'étais malade. J'ai fait un bad en cours, et après j'étais pas vraiment en forme pour te voir, lui répondit le blond qui tentait de suivre le conseil de Kurogane en essayant de faire un peu culpabiliser Ashura.

Ce dernier le regarda droit dans les yeux et eût un petit sourire moqueur.

- je n'y suis pour rien si tu ne tiens pas ce genre de substances, peut-être que ce que je t'ai donné était trop pour toi, mais quoi qu'il en soit, hier, j'étais si frustré de ne pas t'avoir dans mon lit que j'ai longuement hésité à te larguer, dit-il en appuyant ses mots d'un regard intense.

Face à ces propos, Fye eût l'impression que son cœur avait raté un battement. Le larguer ?l'abandonner ? l'idée qu'Ashura faisait preuve d'un parfait égoïsme et d'une cruauté sans égal ne lui vint même pas à l'esprit. Ce qui le pétrifia fut le risque qu'Ashura l'abandonne, mette un terme à leur histoire qui représentait ce que Fye avait de plus précieux au monde. L'angoisse lui noua la gorge et ses yeux s'humidifièrent. Non, il ne pouvait le perdre, il n'avait que lui, même si tout était plus souvent noir que rose, il ferait tout pour le garder, absolument tout.

Ashura le dévisageait toujours, un air de prédateur se dessina sur son visage et commença à caresser le corps du blond tout en allant murmurer au creux de son oreille :

- Mais si ce que tu me dis est vrai, alors je te pardonne. Cependant, je veux que tu te rattrape ici et maintenant, lui susurra-t-il en mordillant son lobe. Ses mains baladeuses allèrent s'aventurer sur des points sensibles du blond. Ce dernier, à la fois envouté et angoissé, gémit en tenant de se dérober :

- Ashura…ah…pas ici…hnn, tout le monde…pourrait nous voir !

Mais le brun n'avait que faire de ses plaintes et commença à déboutonner le pantalon de Fye tout en l'attirant vers une cabine.

- fais-pas ton gêné, laisse-toi faire. Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il n'y a jamais personne au cinquième. Je te veux tout de suite alors viens ! ordonna Ashura en poussant vivement son compagnon dans la cabine avant de l'y rejoindre et de la fermer à clef. Une fois cela fait, le brun fondit sur Fye tel un rapace et lui dévora le coup de baisers tout en lui baissant le pantalon ainsi que le caleçon.

Complètement à sa merci, le jeune homme continua de gémir, le plus discrètement possible pour ne pas être entendu. Soudain il entendit des pas résonnant sur le carrelage et se rappela que Kurogane l'attendait à la bibliothèque. Tout en tentant d'échapper à son attaquant 5 minutes le temps que la personne s'en aille, il pria tous les Dieux qui pouvaient bien exister dans toutes les galaxies pour que ce ne soit pas son ami qui errait dans les toilettes à sa recherche. Apparemment ses prière furent entendues car la personne, quelle qu'elle fût se contenta de se laver les mains et se quitter l'endroit.

Ashura saisit les poignets du blond et les plaqua sur le mur au-dessus de sa chevelure d'or avec agacement.

- Putin, mais détends-toi un peu bordel, tu vas arrêter de faire ton frigide ? lui aboya le brun alors qu'il le caressait intimement.

Le blond laissa échapper des gémissements aigus et alors qu'Asura rentrait brutalement en lui, dans le but de satisfaire son propre désir, Fye se dit tout en se plantant les ongles jusqu'au sang dans ses paumes pour ne pas extérioriser sa douleur :

« Je ferai tout pour ne pas le perdre. Tout ».

« heureusement que j'avais dit pas 3 heures ! » se dit Kurogane, un certain sentiment oscillant entre une impatience poussée à l'extrême et exaspération. Pour une fois qu'il décidait de son propre chef à aller à la bibliothèque, il fallait que l'autre guignol lui pose un lapin. Qui sait, peut-être qu'il en avait marre d'aider Kurogane à travailler, il était vrai qu'il se voyaient tout le temps. Mais la vérité était que le brun répugnait à laisser le blond seul, car s'il l'était, il allait voir Ashura. Ce n'était pas par jalousie qu'il agissait de la sorte mais plutôt pour le bien du blondinet. Depuis l'épisode du joint, on pouvait s'attendre à tout et il n'était pas sûr que ces études n'en soient pas affectées.

« nan mais qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre de ses études, moi, j'déraille complètement. Il fait ce qu'il veut cet abruti, qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ? » pensa-t-il en secouant la tête pour se ressaisir. Ses sentiments le surprenaient lui-même, il n'en avait jamais eut rien à carrer des autres, pourquoi lui plus qu'un autre ? Mais en réalité, la manière avec laquelle Ashura traitait son ami l'inquiétait beaucoup. Ce type respirait la cruauté à plein nez, et Fye n'était pas aussi stupide qu'il avait l'air, alors comment un gars comme lui avait bien pût se faire piéger par une ordure pareille ?

« L'amour, hein ? rendrait-il aveugle à ce point ? » pensa le brun avec petit sourire cynique. « mais on peut pas tomber amoureux d'un type pareil, c'est impossible, ou alors faut être maso ou un truc dans le genre ». soit les histoires entre Fye et l'autre connard ne le regardaient pas, mais ce qu'il ne pouvait laisser passer c'était ce qu'il lui faisait endurer et s'il continuait, Kurogane s'en mêlerait.

« je m'en mêlerait, c'est ça bien sûr, non mais ça y est, je deviens sénile, à tout les coups, c'est l'autre abruti qui déteint sur moi. D'ailleurs, il arrive toujours pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il fout bordel ?! »

Fye se tenait sur ses jambes tremblantes, reprenant son souffle comme s'il venait de faire un marathon, demandant s'il n'allait pas s'écrouler d'une seconde à l'autre. A côté de lui, Ashura, haletant lui-aussi, rebouclait sa ceinture, un sourire satisfait au visage.

- hé ben, tu ne te rhabilles pas ? tu en veux encore ? demanda Ashura avec un regard pervers tout en s'approchant de son amant, sa main allant caresser le centre de son corps.

Fye rougit à ce toucher osé et redouta l'espace d'un instant que le brun soit sérieux.

- désolé, mais je ne peux pas m'amuser plus longtemps avec ton joli petit cul. J'ai cours, lui dit Ashura en remettant lui-même le pantalon de Fye. Il saisit le visage d'ange du blond et l'embrassa langoureusement avant de déverrouiller la porte des toilettes.

- Oh ! J'allais oublier, s'exclama le brun en se retournant vers son amant, Suwa je veux plus le voir avec toi c'est clair ? Si tu l'approches, tu sais ce qui t'attends. S'il te touche, mes potes iront lui péter la gueule. Alors autant pour lui que pour toi, que j'apprenne pas que vous traînez ensemble. T'as bien compris ?

- Mais, Ashura, c'est un ami, on bosse juste ensemble. Je ne vais pas l…, commença Fye.

Soudain le brun le plaqua contre le mur, une main à sa gorge, l'autre lui serrant le bras, exerçant une forte pression aux deux endroits.

- Je crois que t'as pas bien comprit. J'ai dit que je voulais plus que tu vois ce mec, alors tu le verras plus, je suis clair ou pas ? Je dis, tu fais, okay ? Sinon tu vas le payer cher, je ne me contenterai pas de te larguer. Ca y est c'est rentré ?! lui aboya Ashura en colère et en serrant les dents. Au dernier mot, il lâcha sa proie qui s'effondra au sol, une main sur sa gorge meurtrie. Le brun n'attendit pas de réponse et s'en alla en claquant fortement la porte des toilettes, laissant Fye seul et complètement sonné. Ce dernier, effrayé par la réaction de son amant n'eut pas le courage de prononcer un mot, même pas pour lui dire qu'il avait comprit ou pour argumenter. Il était sous le choc, sa respiration ne cessait d'accélérer, puis il repensa à Kurogane qui l'attendait et à ce qu'il risquait de subir s'il allait le voir. Son cœur battait toujours plus fort, la tête lui tournait, il allait se sentir mal. La sensation d'avoir été utilisé comme un mouchoir, la terreur que lui inspirait Ashura ainsi que l'angoisse de mettre Kurogane dans une situation difficile, tout cela combiné lui oppressèrent la poitrine. Il se leva difficilement, ses jambes vacillaient même sous poids anormalement léger. Il ouvrit un robinet des lavabos et s'aspergea la tête d'eau bien froide avant de se regarder dans la glace. Son malaise s'intensifia, il eût un haut-le corps et inclina la tête dans le lavabo avant de vomir.

Quand il se sentit mieux, il se rinça la bouche avec des mains tremblantes et quand il regarda à nouveau dans la glace, il pût voir que ses joues étaient toutes mouillées par les larmes qui s'échappaient de ses yeux.

« Oh non ! » se lamenta-t-il tout en les séchant frénétiquement comme s'il risquait de se faire fusiller si on le voyait pleurer. Mais rien n'y fit, les larmes continuèrent de couler, malgré les efforts intempestif de Fye pour les effacer. Il ferma alors les yeux et inspira intensément, puis expira fortement et répéta l'opération pour se calmer. Ses larmes incontrôlables semblèrent se calmer et quand il rouvrit ses paupières, plus aucune goutte d'eau n'y perlait. Il essuya à nouveau ses joues et arrangea un peu ses cheveux en prenant un air résigné qui contrastait totalement avec sa mine terrorisée qu'il avait arboré 5 minutes auparavant. Il reprit son sac, le mit sur l'épaule et alla prendre l'ascenseur.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO =^o^= =^o^= =^o^= =^o^= =^o^= =^o^= =^o^= =^o^=

Bon voilà, ça c'est fait. Bon je vais un peu me calmer pendant ces deux semaines, because pu**n de sa*****rie de conn**ie de me**e de partiels. Mais après deux semaines, jay 7 jours de vacances, alors ça va y aller. Rendez-vous dans 2 semaines.

(Kuro) : mais tout le monde s'en fout tu sais. Et tu les auras pas tes partiels, glandeuse !

(Neko) : Y commence à me les briser sévère celui-là, et toi ! t'es un super ninja tout puissant que sur le papier alors tu te calme un peu. Tu l'ouvres trop pour quelqu'un qui est censé tirer sa classe de son mutisme et de ses quelques répliques cinglantes (et aussi de ses beaux yeux, de sa belle gueule et tout et tout OoO)

(Kuro) :… =.='

(Ashu) : mais laisse-la, tu vois bien qu'elle a plus toute sa tête. Bouh la sénile !!!!

(Neko) : =.=' et aller encore une conspiration, me voilà cernée. Enfin bon, pour une fois que l'autre psychopathe n'a pas tord, je vais me retirer et aller me coucher (ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis dodoooooooooooooo !!!)

Bonne nuité tout le monde si c'est le soir chez vous^^


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour, bonjour ! (vous voulez acheter des armes et des objets magiques ?) désolée, je l'avais en tête. Bon, ma semaine de partiels étant finie (en passant, je demande à mes reviwers et surtout une en particulier si ses partiels se sont bien passés et si la bougie que j'ai allumée lui a été d'une aide quelconque), j'en profite, durant ma semaine de glandouille, pour vous poster un nouveau chapitre, pas très long, mais que voulez-vous, en ce moment, j'ai l'écriture fainéante. Mais pour vous consoler (ou pour votre plus grand malheur), je vous annonce la publication d'un one-shot prochainement sur une facette cachée de Kurogane : sa claustrophobie. Je n'en dis pas plus, vous verrez bien. Bien je crois que c'est tout. Enjoy…

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kurogane attendait toujours seul à sa table, des envies de meurtre l'empêchant d'ouvrir ne serait-ce qu'un de ses classeurs, histoire de passer le temps intelligemment. 2 ou 3 greluches étaient venu l'aborder timidement, se demandant qu'est-ce qu'un gars comme lui faisait à la bibliothèque et surtout à ne rien faire. Il les avait rembarrées non sans grande agressivité. Une chose qu'il fallait savoir sur le brun aux yeux grenade, c'était que quand il était énervé, il valait mieux rester hors d'un rayon de 15 mètres sous peine d'envoi sur les roses ou de dégradation de l'ouïe.

« OK, bon là, c'est bon j'en ai marre. Il va m'entendre ce con si je mets la main dessus » pensa-t-il en prenant son sac et en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Ils allaient reprendre les cours dans un quart d'heure, il le croiserai forcément devant la classe, et là…

« j'lui fume sa gueule ! » s'imagina Kurogane en tapant un de ses poings dans la paume de son autre main. Mais un petit détail lui revint en mémoire. Et s'il était tombé sur Ashura ? et si cette enflure l'avait encore mis hors d'état de suivre ses cours ? Dans le doute, Kurogane se dirigea vers l'ascenseur pour aller vérifier. Mais lorsque la porte s'ouvrit devant lui, monter au 5ème fut inutile. Dans la cage se tenait Fye, le regard dans le vague, posés sur le tableau des boutons, tripotant machinalement la bretelle de son sac.

- Nom de Dieu, c'est quoi que t'as pas comprit dans « pas 3 heures », abruti ?!!! lui hurla au visage le brun en furie.

Fye sursauta comme si un tyrannosaure venait de poser sa patte devant lui et dévisagea Kurogane un instant, la main sur le cœur. Le brun s'avança dans la cage et lui saisit le poignet.

- Qu'est-ce que tu foutais ?

Le blond regarda au-dehors des portes puis cliqua sur le bouton pour fermer les portes.

- désolé Kuro-pon, je parlais, j'ai pas vu le temps passer, lui répondit le blond avec un air stupide et tout sourire. Ce sourire que Kurogane détestait tant, qui cachait tout le mal-être que Fye pouvait ressentir à l'intérieur de lui-même. Nul besoin de lui demander, le brun devina tout de suite qu'il s'était passé quelque chose, mais bien entendu, il ne le lui dirait jamais quoi.

Les vacances approchaient, une courte semaine de vacances certes, mais qui serait acceptée sans ménagement par Kurogane. S'il avait eût un souhait à formuler, il aurait demandé de pouvoir ne jamais voir la tête de ses professeurs en rêve, il les supportaient déjà mal au quotidien, il fallait en plus qu'ils viennent les hanter la nuit. Surtout M. Reed, ce vieux chnoque, tronche de hiboux ébouriffé, binoclard sénile et sadique, croûton gâteux et grisonnant…

Kurogane aurait pût écrire un poème de qualificatifs aussi gratifiants que ceux-là à l'égard de son professeur de traduction. Mais en réalité, celui qui irritait le plus le brun poète, c'était « cet enfoiré de stupide d'écervelé de blond ». cela faisait plus d'une semaine que le jeune homme ne lui adressait plus la parole, ne venait plus s'asseoir à côté de lui en cours, ne le croisait plus le matin sur le chemin de la FAC… et à chaque fois que le brun voulait l'approcher pour lui parler, il se débrouillait pour disparaître, ou de se mêler à un groupe de la classe et même pire, parfois restait auprès d'Ashura pour le dissuader de toute approche.

Bref, il semblait faire la gueule. Pourquoi ? Kurogane aurait bien voulu le savoir aussi. Mais il se promit que le moment venu il irait demander des comptes. Il fallait juste qu'il arrête de coller son connard de copain. Un matin, alors que Kurogane s'était décider à traîner Fye par les cheveux, par le pantalon ou même par le slip pour lui parler en privé, il remarqua quelque chose d'étrange sur le chemin de la FAC. Alors qu'il fixait la route pour traverser, il vit au coin d'une rue la tête blonde de Fye contraster avec le temps grisâtre de Janvier. le jeune homme avait dû emprunter un autre chemin que celui d'habitude, celui où ils se retrouvaient.

Fye croisa alors son regard et ses yeux trahirent sa peur. Il lui adressa alors contre toute attente un regard navré et tourna les talons pour trouver un autre chemin. Kurogane commença à lui courir après, traversant la rue malgré les voitures. Il allait crier son nom lorsqu'une seconde personne arriva dans son champs de vision et qui lui fit arrêter sa course tout net. Un des amis de la bande d'Ashura suivait le blond, les yeux rivés sur lui comme s'il avait été une proie sur laquelle il allait bondir d'un moment où un autre. Il ne sembla pas voir Kurogane et ce dernier s'empressa de se dissimuler avant que le garçon ne tourne la tête vers lui. Le brun se rendit alors compte que ce n'était pas la première fois que ce gars tournait autour du blond, et à bien y réfléchir, il traînait à peu près partout où le blond allait, mais gardant toujours de la distance et en lui adressant jamais la parole.

« Putin, ce mec le surveille pour Ashura ! Mais quelle bande de tordus c'est pas vrai ». pour Kurogane, Ashura était déjà un bon taré en plus d'être stupide, mais en découvrant son stratagème, l'opinion du brun se rapprocha plus vers un cas de psychopathie poussée. Le blond était-il à soumis à ce point ? enchaîné tel un animal à un piquet, des chaînes qui ne se contentaient pas d'entraver chaque membre de son corps, mais aussi son esprit.

Il était évident que Fye se persuadait qu'il y avait quelqu'un de bien en Ashura, mais cette partie de lui, et Kurogane en était certain, avait totalement disparût et ne reviendrait jamais. Le brun éprouva pour la première fois le besoin de se mêler de la vie d'une autre personne et d'y intervenir et tant pis s'il devait se mettre à dos le beau blond, il prendrait le risque, il le libèrerait, il écartèlerait autant de chaînons qu'il le pourrait pour délivrer cet ami si dur à comprendre et à supporter mais qui était à la fois si cher à ses yeux. En dépit de tous ses mensonges et de ce que pouvait bien lui faire Ashura, pour Kurogane, Fye était la personne la plus pure qui soit, un garçon pour qui être bon avec n'importe quelle personne était aussi important que de respirer. Pourtant, cette bonté qui devrait lui être récompensée, était en train de lui faire le pire des torts.

Fye déambulait seul dans les couloirs pour arriver à sa salle de cours. Il avait le vague à l'âme ce matin, la rencontre avec Kurogane la veille l'avait profondément blessé. C'était tellement affligeant de ne même pas pouvoir lui parler pour lui expliquer les choses, de plus, le brun avait l'air si abasourdi lorsque Fye avait battu en retraite, il avait bien crût ne pas pouvoir arriver à tourner les talons et de le fuir comme s'il n'était rien. Combien de temps cette situation allait-elle encore durer ? Il espérait qu'Ashura lâcherait l'affaire rapidement, mais les chances étaient bien minces. Fye ne pouvait même pas téléphoner au brun aux yeux grenade car il n'avait pas son numéro, en plus d'un an de fréquentation, il n'avait même pas été foutu de le lui demander et il le regrettait amèrement. Oh, il pouvait très bien demander aux étudiants de sa classe, Tomoyo, apparemment sa meilleure amie, si c'était possible, devait l'avoir ou d'autres filles, mais étant donné qu'Ashura regardait tout les messages que le blond envoyait à part à lui, autant dire qu'il aurait plus vite fait de creuser sa propre tombe. Et puis avec l'espèce de vautour qui l'épiait sans arrêt, la tâche n'était pas simplifiée. Partout où le blond allait, il y était aussi, dans la rue, il était là, à la fac, il était là, tout le temps derrière lui ou pas loin et cela l'étonnait encore qu'il ne le suive pas jusque dans les toilettes. Il se sentait privé de liberté, comme un cheval attaché, qui doit attendre l'homme pour pouvoir être déplacé. Si Kurogane savait, il le prendrait pour un maso, ce qui, en soi n'était pas tout à faux puisque Fye ne faisait rien pour obtenir plus de liberté. C'était s'opposer à Ashura et s'il le faisait, il se mettrait en colère et dans le meilleur des cas, il se retrouverait avec quelques bleus, dans le pire, il se retrouverait seul, et seul, il ne voulait plus jamais l'être, plus jamais. Il donnerait sa propre vie pour Ashura, tuerait pour lui, il pourrait même vivre une vie d'atroces souffrances pour lui. Mais un élément était venu chambouler toutes ces louables intentions : un brun aux yeux de braise. En effet, dès la première seconde où il avait croisé son regard, Fye avait sût toute l'indifférence qu'il adoptait face aux autres individus qui tentaient de le séduire venait de se fissurer. Pourquoi lui plus qu'un autre ? Pourquoi ce râleur un peu brute et dont les résultats laissaient à désirer. Et surtout, pourquoi un type qui, était sa pure antithèse, ne voudrait jamais de lui ? Il n'y avait pas à dire, avec les garçons, Fye avait toujours une chance inouïe. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il avait pu croire, Kurogane était devenu son ami, et ce qui l'étonnait encore plus, c'était qu'il se souciait de lui, jamais en un an il ne l'avait laissé tombé. Fye l'appréciait énormément, beaucoup plus qu'il ne le devait, mais il n'arrivait pas à résister. Quand il était avec le brun, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire l'andouille et le gamin, et pour lui c'était synonyme d'être en sécurité et libre. Et puis, le brun le fascinait. Premièrement, il n'était pas désagréable à regarder, vraiment pas, mais il pouvait agir comme la plus féroce des créatures qui puisse être sur terre, et par moment, il était aussi doux et gentil qu'un petit chiot, mais ça, biensûr, il se gardait bien de le montrer. Fye eut un petit sourire : plus d'une fois il avait comparé Kurogane à un chien par rapport à son attitude, il garderait pour toujours en mémoire la tête qu'affichait ce dernier en l'écoutant. En tout cas, il chamboulait sa vie et ses certitudes, maintenant, certaines choses devenaient possibles. Le blond monta dans l'ascenseur vide, toujours dans ses pensées, et ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte que le sujet de ses pensées venait d'entrer dans la cage et appuyait sur le bouton de fermeture des portes. Fye sursauta et ouvrit la bouche, mais le brun le devança :

- J'ai bien vérifié que l'autre con ne soit pas là, si c'est ça qui t'inquiète.

- Kurogane, qu'est-ce que…

- Attends, on n'a pas beaucoup de temps alors laisse-moi parler, coupa le brun, je sait que l'autre enfoiré te surveille, ça ne peut plus durer, il faut que tu fasses quelque chose, je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte de la gravité de la situation. Tu…

- Kurogane, s'il te plaît, écoute-moi, l'interrompit le blond avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. Le jeune homme vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne et rappuya sur le bouton des portes et avant qu'elles ne se referment complètement, il coinça un bout de la manche de son manteau entre elles, bloquant l'ascenseur dans sa redescente.

- Kurogane, je suis désolé pour ça, on rattrapera les heures où je t'aide, je te le promets, mais là, tout de suite, c'est impossible. Je t'en prie, essaie de comprendre. Ashura est en partiels cette semaine, et son pote aussi, j'essaierai de te voir, mais s'il te plaît, ne refais plus ça. Il va finir par laisser tomber, en t'en fais pas…

- Mais putin, Fye, je m'en fous des cours, je dis ça pour toi, est-ce que tu réalises seulement ?

- Oui, je sais, Kurogane, je sais bien, mais voilà, pour le moment c'est comme ça et pas autrement, je suis désolé, répondit le brun en secouant la tête et en retirant d'un coup sec la manche des portes. L'ascenseur reprit sa descente et s'ouvrit au 3ème étage. Je vais prendre les escaliers, je suis vraiment désolé, Kurogane, dit le blond qui fixait le sol, incapable de soutenir le regard de son ami, et il sortit de la cage, la tête baissée, plantant le brun dans l'ascenseur.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO =^o^= =^o^= =^o^= =^o^= =^o^= =^o^= =^o^= =^o^=

Bon le chapitre est pas top, je vous l'accorde mais bon après une semaine de partiels où la seule inspiration qui vous vient à l'esprit c'est de passer sous un train ou de sauter d'un pont… Comment devenir suicidaire en une heure : passez un partiel d'économie, et regardez juste la phrase écrite au milieu de la page qui s'appelle sujet, essayez de rédiger quelque chose de cohérant et le plus long possible sous forme de dissertation, et pour finir, regardez à la fin de l'examen votre voisin qui en a écrit deux fois plus que vous… Vous allez d'abord frôler la syncope, et quand vous verrez les voitures défiler à toute vitesse ou le train arriver en gare, vous sentirez soudainement un désir de vous mettre en travers de leur chemin. C'est bon, vous êtes devenu suicidaire. Voilà.

(Kuro) : ouais enfin bon, t'aurais bosser plus, t'aurais plus écrit sur tes copies, c'est qu'un simple retour des choses.

(Neko) : Rho ta gueule toi, tu me les brises. Je te signale que je vais bientôt publier un one-shot sur ta claustrophobie, alors à ta place, j'éviterai de faire chier un écrivain, on sait jamais ce qui pourrait bien être rajouté de compromettant ou d'humiliant dans ce one-shot.

(Kuro) : …

(Neko) : Je préfère. Ah et pour la petite anecdote de l'ascenseur et de la manche, je la connaissait tout simplement car je l'ai expérimentée à la fac, alors que ma classe et moi-même montions à 4 étages au-dessus. L'ascenseur a commencé à monter et s'est arrêté d'un coup. Le comble, c'est qu'un des garçons de ma classe est claustrophobe et qu'il était avec nous, et, je ne sais pas si vous voyez le tableau, on était légèrement 15 à 20 étudiants dans la cage d'ascenseur. J'étais la plus près de la porte et là, qu'est-ce que je vois…ma manche coincée entre les portes. Je tire dessus et hop ! Mars et ça repart ! ils ne m'en ont pas trop voulue je m'en suis bien sortie, mais sur le coup j'aurais mieux fait de la laisser où elle était ma manche, ça nous aurait dispensé du contrôle qu'on avait 5 minutes après. Voilà pour la petite histoire.

(Ashu) : une fois encore, nous sommes témoins de ta stupidité et de ta capacité incomparable à faire des gaffes, autrement dit, t'es vraiment un sacré boulet.

(Neko) : J'avoue, c'était pas très malin, mais ça peut servir, et c'est toujours bon à savoir qu'un ascenseur peut se bloquer à cause d'un malheureux bout de manche coincé dans les portes. OO

Au revoir les gens, bientôt.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonsôar les gens. Voilà, je poste un nouveau chapitre pour ceux qui en ont toujours pas marre de cette fic. Navrée pour le temps d'écriture, je n'ai aucune excuse en plus, j'avais tout le temps, je suis faible, j'ai péché, je ne suis qu'une pauvre misérable aaaaaaaah, honte sur moi ! Bon, il suffit. Ch'tite réponse à mes reviewers

Fusida : Ouh, j'ai lu ta review juste avant de publier le chapitre^^. Je vois qu'il y en a qui comprennent ma douleur. Je ne suis pas croyante mais je compte bientôt aller allumer un cierge pour mes résultats, ça pourrait marcher pour une fois, qui sait… et peut-être que tes prières seront entendues, je croise les doigts 3. Merci en tout cas.

Evangelysta : Bah pour mes partiels…voilà quoi ('- .-). Pour les personnages, je sais bien, ça m'énerve aussi de pas arriver à bien les définir et à garder le maximum de fidélité par rapport à leur personnalité dans Tsubasa. Bon j'ai tenté d'améliorer dans ce chapitre, dis-moi ce que t'en pense. Si ça ne convient pas je serais ravie de recevoir tes conseils.

Bonne lecture, j'espère…

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Vendredi, on était vendredi. Vendredi 23 Janvier. le 23 Janvier, c'était l'anniversaire de Fye. Kurogane se leva de son lit, regardant toujours l'écran de son téléphone qui lui indiquait la date. Durant la semaine entière, le blond n'avait pas reprit une seule fois contact avec lui. Néanmoins, lorsqu'il le croisait, il lui adressait toujours un regard désolé et plein de regrets. Evidemment, malgré le fait qu'il était en partiels, Ashura passait ses matières et aussitôt appelait Fye pour le rejoindre, obligeant souvent le jeune homme à sécher les cours. Une fois, Fye avait essayé de parler au brun aux yeux grenade, mais biensûr, il y avait toujours quelqu'un aux alentours jetant un coup d'œil furtif vers lui. Ashura avait dû demander à des personnes de leur classe de veiller au grain pendant les partiels.

Mais aujourd'hui, c'était l'anniversaire de Fye, et il lui avait acheté un cadeau. Biensûr, ça n'avait pas été chose facile, non pas dans le choix du cadeau, mais plutôt dans l'achat en lui-même d'un présent dans une situation pareille. Kurogane avait déjà du mal à reconnaître son affection pour le blond, et voilà qu'il allait lui acheter un quelque chose pour son anniversaire, décidément, il ne se reconnaissait plus. Sans oublier qu' il ne voulait surtout pas montrer au jeune homme ce qu'il ressentait, et puis quoi encore. Mais, il n'était arrivé pas à se dissuader d'acheter le cadeau, au point de passer une heure dans le rayon face à l'objet à le prendre, le reposer, le reprendre, puis le reposer. Maintenant qu'il l'avait acheté, ce serait trop bête de ne pas le donner, mais en aurait-il seulement le courage ?

Autant dire que c'était une incitation pour Fye de lui faire des remarques humiliantes du genre : « _oooooooh, Kuro-pi m'a offert un cadeau, il est si mignooon !_ » ou encore «_Kuro-rin me souhaite mon anniversaaaaaire, il est tellement attentionnééééé_ » sans oublier, « _Kuro-Chan m'offre un cadeau pour mon anniversaire, il est peut-être amoureuuuux !_». Rien que d'y penser, il voulait rapporter immédiatement le cadeau au magasin. Mais aller ! quand faut y aller, faut y aller.

« _Si tu lui files, tu vas passer pour un abruti et il va encore se foutre de ta gueule »_, lui disait un côté de sa conscience.

« _Hé, ça fait plus d'un an que tu le connais, il t'a aidé pour tes études tout le temps, tu peux au moins faire ça pour son anniversaire, mets un peu ta fierté de côté, c'est aussi une forme de courage_ », lui rétorquait l'autre.

« _Passer pour un faible devant ce clown ? Du courage ? Allons bon !mets-toi à genoux et demande-le en mariage tant que tu y es, ça reviendra au même ! Les sentiments, quelle connerie !_ »

« _Et avec mon pied au cul pour te donner de l'élan, tu lui donneras nom de Dieu ?! Peut-être que ça améliorera votre relation alors tu vas prendre ce paquet et tu lui donne ! si c'est pas fait ce matin, d'une manière ou d'une autre, ça va chier. C'est clair ?_ »

Kurogane s'ébroua pour faire disparaître les divagations de son subconscient. Bon, il était face à ce dilemme depuis au moins 4 jours et la situation n'avait pas évolué, il en était toujours au même point. Et en plus avec l'autre peigne-cul qui l'empêchait de lui parler, ça devenait encore plus problématique. Si ça avait pu être comme l'année précédente, ça aurait été tellement plus évident.

L'année dernière, Fye avait organisé une grande fiesta son anniversaire avec plein de monde et quand Kurogane était arrivé, le blond était bien éméché. Ah ça, il en tenait une bonne le Fye, il souriait comme un imbécile heureux, ce qui ne changeait pas de d'habitude, juste la sincérité en plus, avait choisit une jolie petite brunette aux yeux verts dénommée Sakura comme compagnon de beuverie et s'enfilaient des cul-sec à tour de rôle en miaulant comme des attardés. A l'époque, Ashura n'avait pas encore pété les plombs, il était presque sympathique, outre son air un peu froid et flippant, mais ça, Kurogane certifiait que c'était de naissance. Quoiqu'il en soit, c'était cette soirée qui rappelait à Kurogane l'anniversaire de Fye, car c'était la seule fois où le jeune homme s'était prit ce que l'on appelle communément, une bonne murge, celle qui vous laisse un trou noir dans vos souvenirs mais qui se fait bien sentir le lendemain.

En tout cas, c'était la première fois que le brun avait vu le blond sérieux si joyeux et surtout si imbibé. De son côté, Kurogane avait beau être un sportif dans l'âme, il était aussi un bon consommateur d'alcool, sauf que lui, il le tenait bien, et ce soir-là, non seulement il était d'une humeur grincheuse, mais il n'avait pratiquement pas touché à un verre tant il se faisait accoster par de jolie filles de la fac, qui malheureusement pour elles, se firent envoyer proprement sur les roses. Ce qui avait marqué cette soirée, c'était qu'à un moment donné, le beau blond s'était vautré sur les épaules de Kurogane, qui avait grogné comme un chien le ferait devant un intrus qui tenterait d'approcher de son territoire, et après lui avoir répété dix fois d'afilée qu'il était content qu'il soit là et après avoir reprit deux verres avec lui, le blond devient soudainement muet et lui tomba dans les bras. Surpris, Kurogane avait néanmoins eut le réflexe de le rattraper, paniquant un peu en croyant que le blond avait perdu connaissance, puis maugréa quand celui-ci avait rouvert les yeux et s'était mis à sourire de plus belle en gloussant, preuve qu'il était irrémédiablement et complètement bourré.

Le brun avait jeté des regards à droite à gauche en espérant que personne ne les regardait, ce qui, miraculeusement fut le cas, même Ashura était trop occupé à remplir son verre, puis, toujours en grognant, avait s'était un peu reculé et avait saisit le blond ivrogne par le bras et l'avait entraîné vers la sortie pour lui faire prendre l'air, et surtout pour diminuer les risques qu'il lui dégobille dessus, en attrapant son manteau au passage. Fye s'était laissé guider docilement, toujours en rigolant comme une hyène et ils s'étaient retrouvés là dehors sous la neige, le blond vacillant avec le manteau de Kurogane sur les épaules et ce dernier affichant un air exaspéré, plus grognon qu'à son arrivée. En y repensant, le brun songea au joli contraste qu'ils devaient afficher tout les deux à ce moment-là : le pâle blond aux yeux bleus qui se marrait tout seul comme s'il venait de voir Dieu en string, et le brun au teint sombre et aux yeux rouges qui faisait la gueule comme si toutes les merdes de la terre lui était tombé dessus ce jour-là, et le tout sous la neige…un chouette panorama. La fête se déroulait chez un ami d'Ashura, dans une maison en retrait de la ville, donc un peu en cambrousse, sur un terrain en pente. Les deux garçons restèrent là quelques minutes à parler, dialogue qui se résumait à des monosyllabes et des sons primitif pour un, et des paroles un peu incohérentes et accompagnées de gloussement pour l'autre. Ce fut alors que Fye, qui avait dû se lasser du manque de communication de son interlocuteur, l'avait saisit par la manche et l'avait tiré pour qu'il le suive en déclarant à tue-tête :

- Viens, on va faire le tour de la maison, je ne l'ai jamais vue !

Mais dans son état d'ébriété, le blond n'avait pas vu la jolie plaque de verglas sur laquelle il avait glissé quelques instant après, entraînant Kurogane dans sa chute, et ils avaient dévalé la pente en glissant sur la neige. Le grand brun athlétique lui avait alors attéri dessus une fois arrivés en bas et s'était redressé immédiatement sur ses bras pour voir si le blond sous lui était encore en vie et pour lui hurler dessus, mais son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour en constatant que le jeune homme avait les yeux clos et ne bougeait pas.

- Hé ! réveille-toi, lui avait dit Kurogane en secouant son épaule. De petits nuages sortaient régulièrement de la bouche de Fye et le brun avait soupiré bruyamment tant il était soulagé. Il allait lui filer une paire de claques mais était resté figé devant le beau blond, le contemplant, à son grand étonnement, avec fascination : son teint pâle se fondait avec la neige, seul le haut de ses joues étaient teintées de rose pâle, à cause du froid, ses cheveux blonds tout ébouriffés à cause de leur chute venaient tomber sur son visage, dissimulant un peu ses yeux clos, et les flocons de neige venaient mourir sur sa chevelure et sur sa peau, la faisant briller à quelques endroits. Le brun était resté ébahit devant tant de beauté et d'innocence. Il ne connaissait pas bien Fye à cette époque, ils se parlaient parfois, le blond l'embêtait, ils se chamaillaient, mais ne restaient pas ensemble aussi fréquemment par rapport à maintenant.

A ce moment-là pour le brun, Fye était gentil, intelligent, gamin, insupportable et très très chiant quand il commençait à le taquiner. Autant dire qu'il l'appréciait mais de loin, c'est pourquoi il ne s'était pas trop attardé sur son physique qui néanmoins avait quand même retenu son attention la première fois où il l'avait vu. Mais ce soir-là, le portrait devant lui l'absorbait totalement : tout son visage était détendu, il paraissait serein et tellement innocent… quelqu'un lui aurait dit à ce moment-là que c'était un ange, il l'aurait crû sans hésiter, c'était une autre personne qu'il avait devant lui et elle était magnifique. Kurogane n'avait jamais été attiré par les individus du même sexe que le sien, au contraire, ça avait souvent tendance à le répugner, c'est pour cela qu'il s'était empressé de renier cette fascination, la faisant passer pour un moment de faiblesse qui, dans une soirée, pouvait arriver à tout le monde, en aucun cas Kurogane n'admettrait que le blond l'attirait ou qu'il lui trouvât un quelconque charme. Inutile de dire que c'était à compter de cette soirée que le brun avait commencé à douter de pas mal de choses et de se remettre en question, spécialement en ce qui concernait Fye et cette remise en question perdurait toujours à l'heure actuelle.

Il avait toujours gardé cette image du blond inconscient au milieu de la neige, et au fil des mois, alors que les choses changeaient pour Fye, Kurogane n'avait jamais revu cette expression si innocente, ni cette sérénité qui l'avait tant marqué. Les seules qu'il affichaient maintenant étaient de faux sourires qui cachaient une souffrance ainsi qu'une détresse inhumaine. Toute son attitude était jouée et mensongère afin de dissimuler la vraie personne qui souffrait en silence et dont la flamme s'éteignait un peu plus tout les jours.

Une fois qu'il avait réussit à s'extraire furieusement de l'emprise qu'exerçait la beauté de Fye sur lui, Kurogane avait secoué le blond de plus belle et ce dernier avait fini par ouvrir les yeux.

- Oh, bah ça alors, Kuro-pon, t'as un jumeau toi aussi ? avait-il dit en posant la main sur son front dans l'espoir de calmer le tournis qu'il devait ressentir.

Le brun s'était raidit devant la bêtise des propos de Fye et avait commencé à lui aboyer dessus en le traitant de tous les noms et de tous les qualificatifs pouvant évoquer la gaucherie et l'absence de facultés mentales, puis lui avait balancé de la neige en pleine face pour faire taire la crise de fou-rire dont le blond était victime. Après avoir épuisé son stock d'insultes et après que Fye eut fini de glousser comme un dindon, ce dernier s'était relevé et avait continué d'avancer, sûrement pour faire le tour du propriétaire comme il l'avait dit.

Mais il n'était pas allé loin, car, étant toujours sous l'emprise d'une dose considérable d'alcool, et se trouvant dans le noir complet d'une nuit d'hiver, le pauvre s'était prit un arbre et s'était écrouler par terre, cette fois toujours conscient. Et c'est alors que, pour la première fois depuis des années, Kurogane avait éclaté de rire. Il ne savait pas trop si c'était dû à la petite dose de vodka qu'il avait siroté plus tôt, ou au froid, ou encore au fait de voir le blond se cogner et de tomber raide, mais en tout cas, ça aussi, ça l'avait marqué. Après avoir reprit le contrôle de lui-même et avoir fait part de ses impressions à nouveau sur la maladresse de Fye à ce dernier, il lui avait certifié qu'il se rappellerait de son anniversaire et qu'il ne manquerait pas de le lui souhaiter rien que pour pouvoir faire des références à cette scène mémorable.

Lui donner un cadeau cette soirée-là plutôt qu'aujourd'hui aurait été plus simple car premièrement, il n'aurait pas eût l'autre taré qui veillait au grain sur le dos, et deuxièmement car Fye était tellement ivre et il y avait tellement de monde qui le savait bourré que personne n'aurait fait gaffe à ce qui se passait s'il se mettait à crier ses remarques stupide.

Mais voilà, aujourd'hui ce n'était pas l'année dernière et il allait faire avec, et il ferait une bonne action. « _voilà, c'est ça, je ferai une bonne action, ce sera juste une bonne action _» se répéta-t-il en prenant sa douche et en s'habillant. Il partit avec le paquet dans son sac tout en réfléchissant sur le chemin sur la manière dont il allait le donner sans passer pour un idiot ni pour le mec attentionné.

...

Il était midi. Dans une heure exactement, ils auraient terminé les cours pour la semaine et seraient en vacances. Et Kurogane n'avait toujours pas trouvé de moyen pour refourguer le paquet rouge qu'il avait dans son sac. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, personne ne semblait les regarder constamment contrairement à d'habitude, c'était le moment idéal, mais le blocage venait du brun : vraiment trop peur de se ridiculiser. Sa fierté allait en prendre un grand coup s'il lui donnait, ça, il le savait, et c'est pourquoi il était plutôt réticent à l'idée de se faire charrier par le blond.

Pendant l'heure il avait réfléchi intensément à ce qu'il pourrait dire ou l'attitude à avoir pour paraître le plus indifférent possible ou le plus ennuyé, mais rien à faire, il était sûr des moqueries que lui renverrait Fye.

Il établissait des hypothèses plus folles les unes que les autres quand enfin, l'ampoule s'alluma dans sa tête. Parfait, ça y est, il avait enfin trouvé, il se sentit alors plus léger.

Il déchira un bout de feuille de classeur et griffonna deux mots dessus en essayant de s'appliquer un minimum pour qu'ils soient lisibles. Bon cela jurerait sûrement avec le beau paquet cadeau, mais là, il ne pouvait faire autrement, il ne fallait pas en demander trop non plus. Il hésita à signer puis renonça, le blond reconnaîtrait parfaitement son écriture patte de mouche qu'il s'usait les yeux à déchiffrer quand il lisait les notes de Kurogane, au point de les qualifier de hiéroglyphes. Il plia le papier, saisit le scotch dans sa trousse et en découpa 3 petits bouts dont il colla la moitié de chaque sur le papier, puis, avec autant de discrétion qu'il le pouvait, plongea la main dans son sac et plaqua le tout sur le paquet qu'il reconnut au toucher. Il tapota plusieurs fois pour vérifier qu'il était bien collé et remit sa main sur sa table, sous les yeux un peu perplexes de son voisin qui devait sûrement se demander si le brun n'avait pas les plombs qui sautaient. Mais il n'y prêta pas attention et se concentra sur le cours, la dernière étape de son plan étant déjà bien définie dans sa tête.

Le professeur leur annonça la fin du cours tout en leur souhaitant de bonnes vacances. Les étudiants rangèrent leurs affaires et s'animèrent dans la classe en bavassant des vacances et de diverses choses. D'autres allèrent voir le professeur avant qu'il ne s'en aille pour lui demander des détails sur le cours, et comme toujours, Fye en faisait partie.

Aussitôt, Kurogane mit son plan à exécution avec la plus grande discrétion puis sortit immédiatement hors de la salle. Mission accomplie, le colis est arrivé à destination, il ne fallait pas s'attarder alors il fila chez lui à l'anglaise. Quand à Fye, après avoir posé ses questions, il retourna à sa place, ramassa son cahier et sa trousse, s'étonna un moment de la disparition soudaine de Kurogane, avec une petite pointe de regret qu'il ne se soit pas souvenu de son anniversaire et rangea ses affaires dans son sac.

Il ne remarqua pas immédiatement l'épais volume rouge entre ses livres, mais lorsqu'il en prit conscience, il écarta ses bouquins pour examiner l'objet non identifié. C'était un paquet cadeau avec un morceau de papier plié dessus. « tiens, j'ai ça dans mon sac, moi » s'étonna-t-il en examinant de plus près le papier rouge. Puis il referma son sac rapidement avant de jeter un regard autour de lui et marcha à grandes enjambées vers les toilettes où il s'enferma dans une cabine.

Après avoir verrouillé la porte, il s'assit sur le couvercle rabattu des toilettes et sortit de son sac le paquet avec empressement. Il déplia le papier et retenut de justesse un hoquet de surprise en reconnaissant l'écriture de son ami : _Bon anniv'_.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre : Kurogane, Kurogane Suwa le grincheux, l'indifférent, l'insociable, se rappelait de son anniversaire et lui offrait un cadeau ! Soit il était en train d'halluciner complètement, soit le réveil n'allait pas tarder à sonner, soit la Providence avait exceptionnellement réussi un miracle aujourd'hui. Il regarda un instant autour de lui : non, non, tout était bien réel, l'odeur de m'endroit où il se trouvait lui rappela que ce n'était pas un rêve.

Sans plus attendre, il détacha le scotch qui fermait la pochette en papier rouge, malgré son envie de la mettre en pièce pour voir immédiatement ce qu'elle cachait, en prenant soin de ne pas la déchirer. Il sortit délicatement ce qu'il y avait dedans et reconnut au toucher la forme et la couverture d'un livre. Il eut un nouveau coup de chaud au cœur en lisant le titre : Fascination.

Il se rappelait avoir rabattu les oreilles du brun avec ce livre dont il avait attendu la sortie comme il attendrait une prime de 999 milliards de yens. Il se rappelait de la réaction du brun à l'annonce de « histoire d'amour », « vampires » et « récit d'une lycéenne » : « _Quelle horreur, celui qui m'obligera à lire ça il est pas né _». il eut un petit rire en imaginant Kurogane tenant le livre à bout de bras et avec deux doigts seulement pour aller le payer.

Avec les cours et Ashura, il avait complètement oublié le bouquin, et ça, Kurogane avait dû le deviner. Par moment, il se demandait si le brun ne le connaissait pas plus que lui-même et cela l'intrigua, pendant un bref instant, avant de reposer son regard sur la couverture de l'ouvrage et d'entendre son cœur s'emballer. Il sentit ses yeux s'humidifier, il était si ému que si le brun était en face de lui, il lui sauterait probablement au cou, et il se surprit même à penser au baiser qu'il pourrait lui donner pour le remercier, pensée qu'il bannit aussitôt avec une pointe de honte. Mais à ce moment précis, il aurait souhaité passer 5 secondes avec Kurogane qui lui souhaiterait son anniversaire plutôt qu'une soirée au restaurant et au lit avec Ashura. Biensûr, il ne devait pas penser cela, mais comment s'y résoudre ?

Machinalement, le brun tripota la couverture du livre et tourna la page de papier épais. En rebaissant les yeux pour commencer à lire une ligne, il tomba à nouveau sur une petite phrase à l'écriture quasi indéchiffrable : _En tombant AU HASARD sur une page, j'ai vu un passage qui se passe dans une forêt, tu sais, un truc avec plein d'arbres, cela doit te rappeler des choses…_

Sur le coup, Fye ne comprit pas immédiatement l'allusion. « _Y a un truc spécial que j'ai fait avec des arbres ?_ » se demanda-t-il, perplexe. Puis en fouillant bien sa mémoire, il se rappela alors sa fête d'anniversaire et se sentit soudain rouge de honte. Le brun se souvenait de ça aussi ?!

Là, pour le coup, cela l'embêtait plus, il n'avait vraiment pas été à son avantage. En fin de compte, la soirée avec Ashura serait parfaite, en tout cas beaucoup mieux que 5 secondes à se faire charrier par Kurogane pour son élégante prestation de l'année dernière. Il remit précautionneusement le livre dans l'emballage et le rangea avec tout autant d'attention dans son sac avant se sortir des toilettes en vérifiant dans la glace qu'il n'était pas trop rouge à force d'être ému et honteux à tour de rôle. Finalement, ce jour ne serait peut-être pas aussi triste qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

...

Kurogane avait foncé tel vaisseau de la guerre des étoiles jusqu'à chez lui pour être sûr de ne pas être coursé par Fye lorsqu'il aurait découvert le paquet rouge. Bon certes, il avait été lâche et avait choisit la technique la plus facile pour ne pas se mettre dans l'embarras, ce qui ne lui ressemblait guère, mais au moins, il lui avait donné. En arrivant chez, lui, il ferma la porte et s'adossa dessus en soupirant un grand coup. C'était fait, plus besoin d'y penser.

Il se délesta de son manteau et commença à se préparer à manger. Il prendrait tout son temps car aujourd'hui, il était en vacances et il avait déjà un programme bien définit : cet après-midi, playstation jusqu'à 21h30, puis sortie dans un bar pour s'aérer, s'il était encore lucide en rentrant et ce serait très certainement le cas, il ferait de l'ordinateur jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme et le lendemain rebelote, et ainsi de suite jusqu'au dimanche, en casant quand même quelques heures de sports. Les vacances devraient être reposantes.

Dès qu'il eut fini de manger, il alluma sa télé, brancha sa console et joua à son jeu préféré : Dead or Alive. C'était bien un jeu de garçons : baston, jolies filles pixélisées et matchs de volley en bikinis sur la plage.

Cela faisait 3 heures qu'il se défoulait sur sa manette lorsque son téléphone trilla en lui indiquant qu'il avait reçu un message. Le numéro de l'envoyeur lui était inconnu mais il l'ouvrit néanmoins :

_Salut Kuro-pii, j'ai eu ton numéro grâce à Tomoyo, mais ne la frappe pas. J'ai bien reçu le « colis » rouge entre mes cahiers. Quand aux arbres, je me rappelles surtout d'un sadique qui s'est bien fichu de moi. J'ai déjà commencé cette « horreur avec des histoires d'amour à l'eau de rose », je te raconterai en détails, je sais que tu en meures d'envie._

_Merci du fond du cœur. Fye_

Simple, sérieux, une pointe d'humour, de la sincérité… Kurogane se sentit sourire comme un idiot. Il résista à l'envie soudaine d'appeler le blond maintenant qu'il avait son numéro. Fye avait été sympa de ne pas s'être moqué de lui dans le message, il n'allait pas le tenter de le faire en l'appelant, et puis s'il était avec Ashura, ce serait le drame. Il reposa le combiné sur la table et se remit devant son écran de télé sans cesser de sourire bêtement. Au moins il avait fait de Fye un heureux aujourd'hui, et cela lui convenait parfaitement.

...

22h15.

« _bon aller, j'ai trop traîné sur ce boss. Un petit remontant ne fera pas de mal _», se dit Kurogane alors qu'il s'étirait après une lutte acharnée contre un gros méchant pixélisé sur l'écran. Il éteignit la télévision, prit son manteau, son porte-monnaie, ses clés et sortit l'esprit un peu lent à cause du temps passé devant les jeux.

Il arpenta les ruelles à la recherche d'un bar sympa sans trop d'animation pour ne pas violenter son cerveau ramolli. Au bout de 20 minutes en tourner en rond, il finit par opter pour le petit un peu miteux mais coupé des zones d'animation. Il entra discrètement dans la petite salle, il y avait peu de personnes au comptoir, quelques vieux de 50 ballets, une femme dans les 35 ans maquillée comme une voiture neuve et un qui semblait en train de décuver, la tête posée sur le comptoir, un bras qui cachait son visage, et l'autre qui pendait nonchalamment dans le vide. Il semblait à deux doigts de se vautrer de sa chaise et ses voisins le regardaient étrangement et fréquemment.

Kurogane réprima un soupir dédaigneux par rapport au fait d'être déjà ivre à cette heure-ci et se dirigea vers le bar pour commander quelque chose à boire. C'est en se rapprochant de l'ivrogne à moitié endormi qu'il remarqua soudain des allures et une couleur de cheveux qui ne lui étaient pas étrangères. Il ne l'avait pas reconnut tout de suite tant l'endroit était plongé dans la pénombre à cause des néons défectueux qui ne produisaient qu'une lueur tamisée, mais le jeune homme frêle aux jambes diaboliquement longues et fines, aux cheveux blonds comme les blés qui était prostré sur le comptoir complètement saoul n'était autre que Fye D. Flowrite.

Il posa une main sur son épaule et la secoua doucement pour le faire revenir à lui, mais le blond n'avait pas plus de réaction qu'une poupée de chiffon. Kurogane redoubla d'efforts en l'appelant :

- Hé, idiot ! Fye ! Fye ! Réveille-toi ! Aller, debout !

Le concerné releva enfin la tête, difficilement et regarda son interlocuteur pendant plusieurs secondes avant de s'exclamer :

- Ah ! Kurogane, mais qu'es'tu fais là ?

- Et toi alors, stupide blond ? Ca te prend souvent de te mettre une mine tout seul le soir de ton anniversaire ? s'énerva le brun en regardant le nombre impressionnant de verres vides qui s'entassaient sur le bar à l'endroit où Fye était assis. Il dévisagea le blond et remarqua que son beau visage était mouillé de larmes, ses yeux étaient rouges et son expression semblait ravagée par la tristesse.

- Nan. Mais là…je crois que…j'ai un petit peu abusé… Mais j'm'en fouuuuuut ! hulula-t-il en levant les bras au-dessus de sa tête, manquant de tomber en arrière. Le brun le retint d'une main dans le dos et attrapa son bras pour le passer autour de ses propres épaules, puis il souleva le jeune homme en le tenant par la taille.

- Oui, c'est cela même, je vois bien, et tu sais quoi ? On va rentrer maintenant, ok ? lui dit-il avant de demander au barman la note du blond ivre. Le patron lui dit que sa consommation avait déjà été payée en désignant la bande de vieux qui lorgnaient Fye avec une lueur perverse dans leurs yeux vitreux. Le brun hocha la tête et s'empressa le faire sortir le blond de cet endroit sordide, tout en hésitant à aller régler leur compte aux chnoques répugnants qui avaient trouvé une proie facile à mettre dans leur lit pour ce soir. Mais il préféra aider son ami à rentrer chez lui sans perdre l'équilibre tout les 2 mètres.

A peine sortis du pub, Fye commença à gigoter pour échapper à la poigne de Kurogane.

- Maiiiiis, laisse-moi, Kurogane !

- Alors ça sûrement pas, je sais pas si t'as remarqué la bande de pervers dans le bar qui te reluquaient comme un morceau de viande cuite, et puis, t'es tellement blindé que si on te retrouvais mort demain ça ne m'étonnerait pas.

- Et si c'est ce que je veux, hein ? lui lança le blond en arrivant à se dégager de l'emprise de Kurogane, qu'est-ce que t'en sais toi d'abord, hein ? Et si j'avais envie de crever ? Si je me sentais tellement mal que j'aurais envie qu'on m'achève ce soir de n'importe quelle manière, hein ?, les larmes jaillissaient de ses yeux au fur et à mesure que sa voix haussait le ton, et soudain, ses jambes le lâchèrent et il s'écroula sur les genoux par terre.

- J'en ai marre ! Marre ! MARRE ! J'en peux plus, Kurogane, tu comprends ? sanglota-t-il en fixant le sol, ma vie est tellement misérable que même un clodo préfèrerait la sienne ! J'ai beau essayer de me dire que tout va s'arranger et que le bonheur reviendra un jour, mais non ! Pourquoi je m'entête ?! A quoi bon continuer de faire semblant, je sais même pas ce que je dois faire, je suis tellement paumé que je me demande si vivre n'est pas une erreur pour moi ! Je n'en peux plus, Kurogane, j-je… je ne sais plus… murmura le jeune homme sentant sa gorge se serrer tellement fort qu'il ne pouvait plus dire un mot, et ses pleurs se perdirent dans l'écho de la ruelle.

Kurogane se tenait devant lui, totalement interdit et soufflé. C'était bien la première fois que le blond extériorisait ce qu'il ressentait et le brun se demanda ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour que Fye en soit arrivé à ce stade. Mais d'abord, il devait le raccompagner chez lui et le laisser se reposer, il était trop à bout pour lui raconter quoi que ce soit. Lentement, il s'accroupit devant le blond en pleurs, reprit son bras pour le remettre autour de ses épaules et le souleva doucement du sol sans un mot. Fye continuait de sangloter mais se laissa faire, résigné.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais une chose est sûre, c'est que je ne vais pas te laisser tout seul ici, je ne te laisserai pas te foutre en l'air ce soir car ta vie n'a jamais été une erreur et elle ne le sera jamais. Tu es mon ami et je ne vais pas te laisser te morfondre ainsi, à déprimer tout seul dans ton coin avec de l'alcool pour atténuer ton mal-être. Alors vas-y, crie, pleure, défends-toi, mais ce soir tu vas rentrer chez toi, te calmer, et on va reparler de tout ça quand t'auras l'esprit clair. T'as bien compris ? déclara Kurogane d'une voix ferme et autoritaire tout en regardant le blond droit dans les yeux.

Ce dernier, toujours larmoyant acquiesça néanmoins, affichant un regard surpris. Le brun se mit alors en marche tout en soutenant Fye à son côté, et il n'eurent pour les accompagner que les larmes silencieuses du blond tout au long du trajet.

Arrivés devant la petite maison de Fye, celui-ci fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit ses clés qu'il tendit à Kurogane afin qu'il ouvre la porte, lui n'étant plus à même de le faire. Le brun entra pour la première fois dans l'antre de son ami, mais n'eût pas le loisir de s'attarder sur l'intérieur car le plus important était d'aller coucher le fardeau qu'il avait à côté de lui, ce dernier lui indiquant le chemin de sa chambre aussi clairement que son état le lui permettait.

Une fois dans la chambre, le brun coucha le blond dans le lit après lui avoir préalablement retiré ses chaussures tout en s'efforçant de ne rien lui retirer d'autre et rabattit la couverture sur le corps de tremblant Fye à cause des sanglots. Kurogane s'agenouilla à son chevet et resta ainsi silencieux quelques minutes en attendant que le blond, la tête enfouie dans l'oreiller, se calme un peu. Une fois qu'il jugea bon de lui parler, il lui demanda s'il avait besoin de quelque chose. En réponse, Fye secoua la tête toujours dans les draps, puis il la tourna finalement vers Kurogane, ses yeux encore rouges et embués de larmes :

- Merci, Kurogane. Je suis désolé. Vraiment.

- Pas grave, t'as pas à t'en faire, lui répondit le brun un peu gêné en regardant partout sauf droit dans les yeux de son ami.

C'est alors que ses yeux grenats tombèrent sur le livre qu'il lui avait offert le matin-même et qui trônait sur la table de nuit, un petit morceau de papier gardant la page de lecture où Fye s'était arrêté. Ce dernier suivit le regard du brun et rougit légèrement.

- Et merci pour ça aussi. Ca m'a fait extrêmement plaisir.

- Y a intérêt, ouais. Pour le nombre de fois où tu m'as cassé les oreilles avec ce truc, vaudrais mieux que ça te fasse plaisir, grommela Kurogane en s'attendant à voir sourire son ami, mais visiblement, même ça ne remonterait pas le moral du blond. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et après avoir longuement hésité, demanda :

- Bon, hum…qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ce soir pour que je te retrouve comme ça ?

Mauvaise formule.

Sitôt qu'il eût achevé sa question, les yeux de Fye débordèrent à nouveau de larmes, il se remit à sangloter et replongea sa tête dans l'oreiller. Tant pis, ce n'était qu'une première tentative, mais il était préférable qu'il réessaye plutôt le lendemain.

- T'as pas envie d'en parler. Heu…OK, résuma le brun en se sentant soudain très seul.

Et maintenant, il faisait quoi ?

Fye était sûrement reparti pour 3 heures de larmes non-stop. Il n'allait pas le laisser tout seul non plus, il savait pertinemment que sinon le blond allait faire une bêtise. Il n'allait pas non plus dormir avec lui, Fye ne serait sûrement pas d'accord et même dans le cas contraire, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir s'empêcher de lui sauter dessus. Il devait bien y avoir un canapé ou une autre chambre dans la maison où il pourrait se poser.

Il y réfléchirait plus tard, pour le moment, il allait rester avec Fye jusqu'à ce que le sommeil le gagne. Ce dernier pleura, longtemps, s'excusant plusieurs fois entre deux sanglots de ne pas pouvoir arrêter, sa peine semblant ne jamais vouloir s'atténuer.

Au début, Kurogane se contentait de rester assis par terre à côté de son lit, silencieux, ne sachant que dire, que faire pour réconforter cette âme écorchée, puis, voyant que les pleurs ne cessaient d'aller crescendo, il commença à lui parler doucement, avec des mots qu'il espérait adaptés qu'il choisissait avec soin, ensuite, avec beaucoup d'hésitation, il prit la petite main fine et recroquevillée du blond dans la sienne et rapprocha sa tête la sienne, ne s'épuisant plus en mots cohérents, lui murmurant des syllabes dépourvues de sens, juste prononcées pour l'apaiser.

Bientôt, la fatigue eût raison de Fye et il s'endormit, le visage encore mouillé sur son oreiller trempé. Kurogane le regarda s'évader peu à peu vers l'inconscience sans pour autant que les larmes ne cessent de rouler sur ses joues, lui-même la tête reposant sur le matelas tout près de celle de son ami.

Il lutta contre le picotement dans ses yeux, lui indiquant qu'il n'allait pas tarder à imiter Fye, mais les jeux vidéos ayant trop épuisé son intellect, il ferma les yeux et ne les rouvrit que 5 heures plus tard.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO =^o^= =^o^= =^o^= =^o^= =^o^= =^o^= =^o^= =^o^=

Voilà, voilà. Je me suis sentie honteuse avec le chapitre précédent qui était incontestablement et affreusement court.

Le prochain est à moitié écrit, va y avoir du fricotage sous la couette, mais j'en dis pas plus. Bon ce soir les persos font déjà dodo donc ils ne viendront pas m'emmerder.

Pour taper et étriper l'auteur, c'est juste en dessous. Pour lui envoyer des fleurs *rêve ma grande !* (même mon subconscient me fait chier), c'est le 53 rue de…biiiiiiiip.

Voilà. Bonne nuité pour ceux chez qui c'est la nuit et à bientôt. Goudebaille.


	7. Chapter 7

Bonsôar les gens ! ('tin à chaque chapitre que je publie c'est toujours le soir oO). Bon, je suis désolée pour l'attente de ce chapitre, moi aussi quand je lis une fic qui me plaît et que les chapitres mettent 36 ans à venir (on ne citera personne mais une fikeuz avec un pseudo qui commence par « Iri » et qui se termine par « ssia » par exemple /sifflote/), je deviens…irritable (c'est vous dire, parfois l'attente est plus difficile que pour la sortie des scans des derniers chapitres de Tsubasa…silence !pas sensée le dire !). Donc voilà, je vous poste ce nouveau chapitre qui fait 7 pages de Word^^. Bonne lecture

**Alia Zanetsu :** euh pour la faute c'est fort possible, j'oublie souvent de me relire, ou quand je le fait, j'ai la phrase correcte en tête… Maiiiiis, c'est qu'une faute d'étourderie, tu vas pas la compter quand même !! ToT

**Butterflyellow :** Hé non, perdu, la rupture avec Ashu c'est pas au programme du chapitre^^. Nan mais Fye est un romantique en plus de ne pas avoir un moral béton en temps normal, ce serait trop facile s'il cédait aux avances de l'idéal masculin de toutes les filles de la terre :D (Ca fait beaucoup quand même toutes les filles de la terre… et puis je partage pas ! Mon préciiiiieux, Niark !). j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire.

**Evangelysta :** Bon j'espère que celui-là va t'aller aussi^^ En passant, on attend toujours tes fics, c'est pas bien de faire souffrir les gens comme ça XD

**L Ombre de Sheherazade :** Merci pour ta review, contente que ça te plaise. Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira autant.

**xx-tsubasa-love-xx:** Euh…hentai? J'pensais pas, mais attends, **HEEEEE LES GENS, ARRETEZ VOUS 2 SECONDES PLZ: EST CE QUE MA FIC EST HENTAI??** On va demander, on sait jamais, je voudrais pas choquer les esprits sensibles^^. Bah voilà la suite, tu jugeras^^

**Sednareinedeseaux :** Oui, fricotages sous la couettes^^ Je sais pas si les fricotages sont bien (si ça se trouve ça va dégoûter tout le monde XD), dans le doute, mets quand même une serviette ou un sac plastique sur ton clavier, les mares de salive, les ordis ils aiment pas trop^^

Bonne lecture, j'espère…

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Son corps entier lui faisait un mal de chien. Il n'arrivait pas à bouger, son cerveau dictait l'ordre de bouger, mais ses membres semblaient en avoir décidé autrement. « _aller, au moins ouvrir les yeux, ça devrait pas être si compliqué_ » se disait-il en essayant de lever ses paupières.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il y parvint, regarda un peu autour de lui sans bouger sa tête d'un centimètre…et se demanda s'il ne s'était pas réveillé dans le corps d'un autre. Devant lui, Fye dormait à poings fermés, sa main blanche et délicate toujours dans celle sombre et calleuse du brun, et respirait paisiblement ce qui contrastait avec sa mine triste qui se lisait sur son visage alors qu'il était endormi.

Kurogane voulut retirer sa main immédiatement, mais non seulement son corps ne lui obéirait pas, mais il n'avait pas non plus envie de réveiller Fye alors qu'il récupérait de sa soirée plutôt mouvementée, et puis surtout, il ne savait pas trop comment le blond réagirait en s'apercevant que son ami était resté toute la nuit à ses côtés alors qu'il était dans un état second. « _Pas envie de passer pour le pervers _».

Doucement, il tourna la tête et remua les épaules pour s'apprêter à se redresser et faillit laisser échapper un hurlement déchirant de douleur : il avait passé la nuit assis en tailleur sur le plancher de la chambre et le cou tordu pour poser sa tête sur le lit… déjà dormir par terre est quelque chose qu'on ressent bien le lendemain matin, mais assis et tordu, ça ne pardonne pas. Il entreprit d'abord de s'étirer comme le lui permettait son contact avec Fye avant de songer à se relever.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il s'agenouilla aussi silencieusement possible, se leva lentement et avec une extrême prudence, il retira précautionneusement sa main des longs et fins doigts du blond. Un peu gênant tout de même ce contact, il n'avait pas tellement l'habitude de toucher ainsi les gens, même lorsqu'il sortait avec des filles, et Dieu sait combien il en avait eut dans son lit, il évitait en général tout contact superflu qui aurait pu sous-entendre une sorte de tendresse ou un quelconque attachement.

Il regarda néanmoins quelques instants Fye qui dormait, remuant légèrement lorsque le brun enlevait sa main délicatement mais restant plongé dans son sommeil. quand il fut sûr que le blond n'allait pas se réveiller, Kurogane étira longuement ses muscles meurtris, réprimant des grognements de douleur, encore un peu la tête dans le brouillard à cause de sa courte nuit.

« _Hummf, café_ » formula-t-il dans sa tête en visualisant une tasse fumante du liquide noir et amer qui l'aiderait à se remettre les idées en place. Sur la pointe des pieds, il sortit de la chambre, tout en essayant de se repérer dans la maison du blond qu'il avait rarement eut l'occasion de visiter. Il arriva dans une cuisine impeccable, propre et rangée et partit à la recherche de café en fouillant les placards. Il mit peu de temps avant de trouver la poudre divine pour les comateux du matin, repéra la cafetière près de l'évier et entreprit de préparer sa boisson. Une fois le bouton pressé pour faire couler l'eau, le brun se retourna et commença à inspecter son environnement. Pas de doutes, étant donné le sérieux et l'organisation de Fye, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que cette rigueur ne s'applique pas à son lieu de vie.

Il délaissa la cuisine et vagabonda dans le petit salon où se trouvait une petite télé, une petite table, un canapé et quelques lampes ça et là pour illuminer la pièce aux heures sombres. Il continua son exploration en visitant l'entrée, la salle de bains, une pièce qui devait être une chambre d'amis… La maison était nickelle, très bien tenue et sans le moindre objet en travers du chemin… mais elle était vide, si vide. Pas une photo, même pas d'Ashura ni de ses parents, pas un cadre, pas un poster… aucune emprunte de l'individu qui y résidait. L'espace était tellement déserté d'ambiance que Kurogane en frémit. « _elle est à l'image de son propriétaire : glaciale, triste et vide_ » se dit le brun avec une pointe de regret.

Un bruit le tira de ses pensées : des pas résonnèrent au premier, mal assurés et précipités. Les soupçons de Kurogane se virent confirmés lorsqu'il entendit un son guttural et un haut-le-cœur : Fye avait la gueule de bois. Il attendit quelques minutes que le blond retourne dans sa chambre puis s'empara de sa tasse après avoir rempli un verre d'eau. « _y a que ça qui pourra passer_ » se dit-il après avoir hésité entre un thé ou un café pour le souffrant.

Il remonta les escaliers et entra dans la chambre après avoir pris soin de signaler sa présence. Le jeune homme lui tournait le dos, le visage enfoui dans l'oreiller, la couette remontée pratiquement au-dessus de sa tête : le gars qui remue ses idées noires, qui compte pas sortir de son lit et qui veut rester tout seul. Manque de chance pour lui, Kurogane était sûrement l'un des humains les plus coriaces de l'univers et il ne comptait pas lâcher la partie aussi facilement. Il retourna se mettre à l'endroit qu'il avait occupé durant la nuit, posa les récipients par terre et croisa les bras.

- Hé ! Tu décuves ? lui dit-il d'un ton neutre.

En réponse, Fye ne bougea même pas d'un centimètre mais grogna, chose inédite !

- Ok. Tiens. Bois-ça, lui ordonna le brun en attrapant le verre d'au et en tendant le bras vers la boule sous la couette. Aucune réaction. Kurogane soupira, le bras toujours tendu en avant.

- Bon, tu te grouilles, je vais pas rester dix plombes comme ça alors prends le verre et plus vite que ça !

- Mmmmf… J'en veux pas merci, Kurogane, grommela Fye dans sa couverture sans daigner se retourner.

- Magne-toi ou j'te le fous dans la gueule, espèce de poivrot ! s'impatienta le brun en se préparant à l'attaque.

- Merci, Kurogane, mais NON j'en veux PAS. Merci pour tout mais je veux être tout seul.

- Rho ! Bois-ça je te dis. Prends 3 cachetons et tu seras plus frais et tu feras autre chose que la loque dans ton lit !

- J'ai PAS envie, Kurogane ! J'ai pas envie de me lever, j'ai pas envie de bouger, j'ai pas envie de boire, j'ai envie de RIEN faire ! s'entêta le blond en se cachant entièrement sous sa couette comme une chenille qui forme son cocon.

- Ohé, tu l'ouvres un peu trop pour quelqu'un qui s'est prit sa grande murge hier soir ! Tu veux rien foutre, c'est ça ? Tu veux te lamenter sur ton sort, tout seul dans ton coin à déprimer et tomber en-dessus du niveau zéro à cause de l'autre couillon qui a encore fait je sais pas quoi? Ca pas question, mon gars, tu vas bouger tes fesses vite fait et te ressaisir un peu !

- Rrh, et si, oui, je veux déprimer tout seul, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Alors merci, Kurogane mais j'ai besoin de personne. Perds pas ton temps ici, y a rien qui en vaille la peine. Rentre chez toi, répondit le blond d'une voix monocorde.

Kurogane soupira bruyamment, renonça à vider le verre sur le boudeur et se leva. il était hors de lui et il s'efforça de garder le silence, sinon, il risquait de définitivement se mettre Fye à dos. Et ce « Kurogane » qui lui résonnait constamment dans la tête : pourquoi l'appelait-il toujours par son nom en entier qu'en moment de crise ? Lui qui avait toujours pesté pour que Fye l'appelle par son nom, il se sentait maintenant blessé que le blond mette autant de distance entre eux. Bien évidemment, Fye ne l'appelait pas ainsi à cause d'une soudaine obéissance aux réclamations de Kurogane, il le faisait pour le remettre à sa place, le repousser alors qu'il avait été le premier à s'approcher en l'appelant familièrement. Il n'acceptait pas de laisser Fye à déprimer ainsi, mais que faire à par le forcer ? Il ne voulait pas vraiment emprunter le même chemin qu'Ashura, pour rien au monde. Soudain, une voix l'arrêta :

- Et puis merde. Désolé Kurogane, je suis trop con, tu n'y es pour rien et je t'envoie chier. Merci d'être là.

Le brun se retourna, intrigué : Fye s'était retourné mais ne le regardait pas, toujours à moitié caché par la couverture, mais Kurogane put discerner son expression meurtrie et désespérée. Il soupira à nouveau et retourna s'asseoir par terre près du lit.

- Bon, alors. Il s'est passé quoi au juste hier pour que je te retrouve dans cet état ? Si t'as envie de parler.

Fye resta un instant silencieux, ses yeux s'assombrissant soudainement, puis et sortit entièrement la tête de sous la couette.

- Je…c'est stupide. Tiens, c'est mieux que tu lise le sms au lieu que ce soit moi qui raconte, répondit le blond en tendant son téléphone au brun en face de lui, hier on devait aller au resto et passer la soirée ensemble pour mon anniversaire.

Kurogane alla dans la boîte de réception et lût :

_Yo sexy boy, je pars pour les vacances. Là je suis dans l'avion pour la Corée, on a pas encore décollé. Je vais voir des potes de jeux, rien de mieux pour décompresser après les partiels. Je reviendrais sûrement le dimanche, pas avant. Ah et je pourrai pas t'appeler, ce sera pas le même réseau, pas envie de me ruiner, je te joindrai pour te dire quand je reviendrai. En attendant, sois tranquille. Si tu en profites pour aller flirter avec l'autre, je le saurais et tu sais ce qui se passera. A plus_.

- J'ai reçu ça vers 21h, j'étais au resto depuis 19h, ajouta la blond, la voix tremblant légèrement.

Kurogane était sidéré. Le soir de son anniversaire, la personne avec qui Fye a partagé plus d'un an de sa vie, à qui il a donné son corps et son âme et à qui il voue un amour aveugle avait pris la poudre des d'escampettes en Corée sur un coup de tête, sans un seul mot d'excuse, juste des propos blessants et égoïstes. Avec Ashura, le brun n'était jamais au bout des ses surprises, il trouvais toujours quelque chose de plus innovant et de plus cruel à chaque fois qu'il entendait parler de lui.

Mais là, c'en était trop. De quel droit pouvait-il infliger cela à une personne aussi gentille et aussi dévoué que Fye ? Surtout quand il prétendait l'aimer au point de le surveiller sans cesse pour ne pas que le blond ne le trompe. Durant tout ce temps, Kurogane avait tenté de ne pas trop s'immiscer entre leur relation, mais les règles avaient changé, il était temps de réagir et de protéger son ami.

- Mais quel fils de…

- Non, Kurogane, je me suis emporté car j'étais inquiet et parce que je suis trop égoïste. Je le voulais pour moi seul alors qu'il avait eut une semaine chargée, il a bien besoin de se détendre, déclara Fye, coupable, en fourrant son visage dans l'oreiller.

- HEIN ? articula le brun, abasourdi. Mais t'as tout les plombs qui ont sauté ma parole ! Tu te sens coupable pour CA ?

- Un peu, si je ne m'étais pas emballé pour rien, je n'aurais pas bu autant et puis, je te prends ton temps, je suis désolé.

- Mais alors toi en fait tu viens d'une autre planète ! explosa Kurogane en tapant des poings sur le matelas, mais bon sang, c'était ton anniversaire, il est parti comme ça, sur un coup de tête, pour aller faire la fête avec des geeks sur un autre continent sans même s'excuser ni même te le souhaiter, ton anniversaire ! Excuse-moi, mais on part pas comme ça soudainement aussi loin sans même en parler à la personne qu'on aime et encore moins à la place de fêter son anniversaire. C'est pas comme ça qu'on traite le garçon que l'on fréquente depuis plus d'un an. Et toi tu affirmes que c'est de ta faute ! Bah on peut dire qu'il te prend bien pour un con !

- Arrête, Kurogane, murmura Fye dans le tissu sans vouloir croiser son regard brûlant et furieux.

- Non, j'arrête pas, ça suffit maintenant. T'es trop bonne pomme, c'est ça ton problème ! Tu peux jamais dire « non » ou péter ton coup de gueule avec lui, voilà où ça te mène !Il s'est trop servi de toi, et ça, c'est impardonnable !

- Mais je l'aime, bredouilla le blond dont les mots sonnaient étonnement faux, je ne peux pas le perdre.

- Ca n'excuse pas tout !

- Il est différent de moi, mais je l'aime. Et je ne ceux pas le gêner, être un fardeau pour lui, je veux le satisfaire, même si ça me fait du mal.

Non, ce n'était pas possible d'entendre cela, Kurogane ne pouvait en supporter d'avantage. Il ferma les yeux et appuya son pouce et son index sur ses paupières pour se calmer, sinon il y avait de fortes chances que ça devienne un carnage. Ne parvenant pas à atténuer les tremblements de ses mains, il se leva rageusement et lâcha à son ami :

- Tu es pitoyable, si tu te voyais !

- je sais Kurogane, je sais, je sais…, répondit le blond dans son oreiller d'un ton blasé.

- Tu as la solution, alors pourquoi tu ne t'en sers pas, bon sang ?! explosa le brun.

- Parce que je l'aime, répondait d'une voix toujours aussi monocorde le jeune blond toujours roulé en boule dans son lit.

- Mais lui non !quand est-ce que tu vas voir la réalité en face ?ce mec te détruit, il te ronge et bientôt tu ne seras plus rien, rien que son esclave, si ce n'est pas déjà le cas.

A cette remarque, Fye ne répondit rien, mais les larmes roulèrent le long de ses joues.

Kurogane se sentit alors un peu gêné « _et voilà, je l'ai fait pleurer, on applaudit le roi de la gaffe_ ». il reprit plus doucement en se rapprochant du lit :

- écoute, si je te dis ça c'est parce que je pense que tu mérite bien mieux, même si tu es un éternel chieur, personne ne devrait subir ça, et encore moins toi. En tout cas, je ne le permettrai pas.

Il avait prononcé ces derniers mots un peu plus bas, comme pour lui-même, mais ce n'était pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Les larmes de Fye se multiplièrent mais toujours aussi silencieuses. Kurogane s'assit alors sur le lit près de lui puis s'allongea à son côté. Il passa un bras autour des épaules du blond et glissa l'autre sous lui pour l'enlacer. Fye ne résista pas, au contraire, il déplia les jambes pour que le brun se rapproche de son corps. Ce dernier en fut surpris mais ne refusa pas l'invitation, il se serra contre son torse et Kurogane ajusta sa prise sur lui.

Il pouvait sentir son odeur, le parfum de son shampoing et de son gel douche, un mélange de fruits exotiques avec une touche de miel : délicieux et enivrant, même pour une personne qui n'aimait pourtant pas les saveurs sucrées. Une pulsion insistante de goûter tout de suite à ce fruit défendu lui traversa l'esprit au moins 6 fois en une seconde mais il y résista de toute ses forces : il ne fallait rien brusquer, il ne revenait toujours pas de ce qu'il était en train de faire, il n'allait pas non plus tout gâcher. Tout contre lui, Fye semblait aussi prit dans les méandres de tentations persistantes.

En effet, sa main tremblante parfois s'aventurait timidement sur la hanche du brun, mais repartait aussitôt le long de son propre corps, et il répéta ce geste plusieurs fois sans parvenir à se décider. Kurogane choisit de ne rien dire, de le laisser faire à sa guise et ils restèrent ainsi, Fye enlacé dans les bras du brun, sanglotant aussi silencieusement qu'il le pouvait. De temps en temps, le brun frottait doucement sa joue contre celle du blond, d'un doux mouvement, séchant ses larmes et lui offrant un peu chaleur humaine. A chaque fois qu'il sentait ce contact humide, il voulait presser ses lèvres contre celles du blond, et ce dernier profitait de ce toucher peu ordinaire, relançant parfois ses pleurs et de temps à autres le réconfortant. Mais cette douceur fit gagner une des pulsions de Kurogane : il déposa un baiser sur sa joue mouillée, et d'une main caressa les cheveux d'or du jeune homme. Le blond ne le regarda pas mais ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des assiettes, les larmes coulant toujours sur son visage.

Puis la main de Kurogane alla caresser son autre joue, doucement, avec une tendresse dont il ne se serait jamais crû capable, effaçant ses larmes, touchant du bout des doigts sa mâchoire, son nez, sa paupière, son cou, son menton, ses lèvres… Pourquoi faisait-il cela ? Quelle était cette force qui lui dictait ses gestes ? Au fond, il le savait bien, c'était plus que la simple attirance qu'il s'était avoué ressentir, non, cette fois, c'était du désir, de la passion, de…l'amour ! Et c'est ce que Fye lut dans ses yeux quand il leva son regard humide vers lui.

Il resta tétanisé par le regard de braise que son ami lui adressait, et ce dernier rapprocha lentement son visage du sien, ne lâchant pas les yeux bleu glace de Fye. Il plongea sa main dans la chevelure du blond sans cesser de le caresser, puis ses lèvres brûlantes atteignirent l'endroit si convoité : elles se posèrent délicatement sur celle de Fye dans un baiser des plus chastes, des plus légers et des plus doux. Kurogane avait fermé les yeux, savourant pleinement son contact tant attendu, même du bout des lèvres, sentant la chaleur du blond. Ce dernier avait gardé les yeux ouverts, regardant dans le vide, sous le choc. Il n'eût pas le temps de profiter car même si pour Kurogane cet instant dura une éternité, le baiser fût très bref.

Mais quand Kurogane risqua un regard vers lui, il vit qu'une petite lueur était apparue dans ses yeux :une mince flamme de désir, vacillante, timide mais qui ne tarderait pas à devenir flambeau si in l'attisait. Ses yeux bleus croisèrent à nouveau ceux du brun, qui ne prit même pas le temps de réfléchir et se pencha à nouveau vers le visage de Fye. Tout doucement, il s'approcha de sa bouche, entrouvrit la sienne, Fye le regardant toujours droit dans les yeux, et esquissa plusieurs tentatives de contact, se contentant d'effleurer parfois les lèvres légèrement ouvertes lu blond. Il sentit la respiration de Fye s'intensifier, il ajouta donc de petits coups de langue sur ses lèvres, regardant de temps à autres la flamme dans les yeux du blond grandir de secondes en secondes. Fye ne put se retenir : il ferma les yeux et laissa échapper un petit gémissement qui par contre n'échappa pas au brun.

Ayant la preuve que de l'autre côté il y avait bien de l'effet, il resserra son étreinte sur le corps de Fye et l'embrassa pour de bon, pressant furieusement ses lèvres contre celles du blond. Ce dernier, contre toute attente (en fait si tout le monde, lecteurs compris, s'en doutait sauf Kuro XD) répondit à ce baiser passionné, certes timidement mais cédant à la tentation. Les envies du brun redoublèrent d'intensité rien qu'en sentant la langue de Fye entrer en contact avec la sienne, il passa alors une de ses mains sous le T-Shirt du blond et caressa la peau de son ventre plat. Tout contre ses lèvres, Fye émit un nouveau gémissement mais posa sa main sur le bras de Kurogane pour le stopper. Le brun n'obéit pas et continua son exploration, la pression de la main de Fye étant presque risible face à sa propre force et délaissa la bouche du blond pour s'emparer de son cou, ce qui fit à nouveau soupirer son partenaire.

- Hun…N…non, Kuro…ah, arrête…n…on, tenta d'articuler Fye, troublé par ses propres réactions.

Mais le brun ne l'écoutait pas et continuait en redoublant d'efforts. Le jeune homme aux yeux bleus gémit encore, pratiquement à deux doigts de céder puis s'arracha avec la plus grande volonté du monde des mains de Kurogane, se leva et s'éloigna un peu du lit. Il lui tournait le dos maintenant, cachant les nouvelles larmes sur son visage. Le brun, mécontent que sa proie lui ait ainsi glissé entre les doigts allait attaquer de nouveau lorsqu'il remarqua un tremblement dans les épaules du blond.

- je ne peux pas faire ça, murmura-t-il en sanglotant.

- Faire quoi ?

- Tromper Ashura, je t'en prie, Kurogane, va-t'en.

Le brun fronça les sourcils, biensur que non, il n'allait pas s'en aller, pas avant de savoir ce que Fye ressentait réellement pour lui, s'il y avait une chance pour qu'il puissent être ensemble.

- Fye, regarde-moi.

Mais Fye continua de lui tourner le dos, les tremblements dans ses épaules redoublant d'intensité et il se contenta de secouer la tête, faisant voler ses cheveux.

- Fye. Regarde-moi. Regarde-moi dans les yeux.

- Non…je ne peux pas.

- Pourquoi ? parce que tu dois pas ? Ou parce que tu ne veux pas ?

Fye secoua à nouveau la tête négativement.

- Pourquoi, Fye ? Réponds.

- Je te déteste, Kurogane, je te hais tellement! lui lança le blond d'une voix tremblante et sur le ton du reproche, mais en lui tournant toujours le dos.

- Quoi ? fit le brun, étonné de la réponse.

- Kurogane, je ne dois pas te regarder en face maintenant, car si je le fais, je vais céder, si je le fais, aujourd'hui même, je tromperai Ashura avec toi. Kurogane tu es dangereux car tu t'es emparé de mon cœur alors qu'il était déjà à quelqu'un d'autre, et c'est pour ça que je te déteste. Tout ne se passait peut-être pas bien avec Ashura, mais au moins j'avais un point de repère, je ne doutais pas, j'étais sûr de mes sentiments. A cause de toi, je ne sais plus rien, je suis perdu car je pensais n'aimer que Ashura, mais le fait est là, mon corps et mes sentiments s'emballent quand tu es avec moi. Mais je ne peux pas me défaire d'Ashura, c'est pour cela qu'il ne se passera rien entre nous deux. Maintenant, je t'en supplie, pars.

Kurogane, un peu sous le choc de cette déclaration, se leva, saisit le bras du blond et le tourna vers lui, face à face, puis il prit le doux visage en larmes du blond dans ses mains.

- Comment peux-tu dire qu'il n'y aura rien entre nous ? Ashura ne te traite pas mieux qu'un jouet, tu ne peux pas rester avec lui, il te détruira, un jour où l'autre. Et je ne veux pas que tu te brises, fit-il en insistant bien sur ses derniers mots.

Un flot de larmes nouvelles roulèrent sur les joues de Fye ainsi que sur les doigts de Kurogane alors qu'il prononçait ces mots. Le blond agrippa les poignets de Kurogane pour l'implorer de lâcher prise.

- Je t'en prie…lâche-moi, Kurogane… je t'en supplie.

Mais le brun ne voulait pas le relâcher, pas après ce que venait de lui avouer le jeune homme aux yeux de glace, bien que le visage larmoyant de ce dernier lui fendait le cœur.

- Ecoute-moi, Fye. Il est trop tard de toute façon. Tu as déjà trompé Ashura.

- Quoi ?

- Oui, tu l'as trompé au moment même où tu as ressentit cette attirance pour moi. Tu ne peux dire qu'il n'y aura rien entre nous car tu le sais au fond de toi, il y a_ déjà_ quelque chose entre nous.

Sur ces mots, et avant que le blond ait put dire quoi que ce soit, Kurogane l'embrassa passionnément. Fye parût résister un moment, mais très vite, il répondit au baiser, ne pouvant plus lutter contre son propre désir.

Le brun lâcha son visage en toute confiance serra le corps du blond contre le sien, mêlant leur chaleur. A nouveau, Fye lâcha un soupir contre la bouche de son attaquant sentant ce contact sensuel, ces bras qui le serraient fortement, comme pour être sûrs qu'il ne s'échappe pas, et ses lèvres qui venaient brûler les siennes, et sa langue qui effleurait la sienne, décrochant un frisson à chaque rencontre. Mais le brun arrêta ses baisers enflammés et s'attaqua au coup blanc du jeune homme, presque violemment tout en promenant ses mains un peu partout.

En réponse, le blond glapit, gémit, soupira de plaisir, surprenant autant Kurogane que lui-même. Le brun ne se maîtrisait plus, à ce stade, qui pourtant n'était pas très avancé, Fye aurait pût je gifler, se débattre, crier, pleurer, hurler au viol, il ne s'arrêterait jamais, et pour cause, ses envies redoublaient d'intensité à chaque fois qu'il entendait un son provenant de la bouche du blond. Il lâcha un instant le corps de son ami et retira bestialement son propre T-shirt comme s'il le gênait, dévoilant son torse sombre, imberbe et musclé. Fye eût à peine le temps d'admirer la vue, et n'eût d'ailleurs pas le temps non plus de profiter de la pause pour reprendre son souffle que Kurogane repartit à l'attaque, dévorant le cou de son albâtre avec deux fois plus de sauvagerie et passant ses mains expertes sous son T-shirt.

Fye posa ses mains dans le dos nu du brun, s'autorisant enfin à répondre à ses avances, le griffant légèrement quand le plaisir et les frissons l'envahissaient. Il sentit alors Kurogane le faire aller à reculons, ses jambes buttèrent contre le lit et le brun le bouscula doucement pour l'allonger. Kurogane colla son bassin contre celui du blond, ce dernier les jambes écartées pour qu'ils soient plus proches, et le remua doucement sur un point précis de l'anatomie de Fye. Cette fois ce ne fût plus un gémissement qui sortit de la bouche de ce dernier mais un petit cri étouffé. Le brun, toujours guidé par les réactions de son partenaire, souleva son T-shirt et embrassa le torse qui lui était offert, léchant, mordant suçant doucement les deux petites billes de chair qui pointaient sur sa poitrine. Fye plaqua le dos de sa main sur sa propre bouche pour empêcher un autre cri de sortir de sa gorge.

Kurogane le remarqua et d'un coup saisit les deux poignets du blond dans une de ses mains, les plaqua au-dessus de la tête de son partenaire, l'autre alla caresser avec fermeté et audace sa poitrine, sa bouche retourna s'emparer de son cou et son bassin accentua ses mouvements sur le sien. Il eût droit à un franc gémissement en retour de la part du blond, qui aussitôt se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour se taire. Le corps du brun était brûlant et totalement excité par la sensibilité de Fye. Eprouvant lui aussi beaucoup de plaisir, Kurogane souffla dans l'oreille du blond entre deux souffles rauques :

- Je veux t'entendre…ne te retiens pas…hnnn…

à bien y réfléchir, même si les facultés mentales du brun étaient plutôt focalisées sur l'objet de son désir plutôt que sur la logique, si le blond faisait déjà autant de bruit alors qu'ils venaient à peine de commencer ce qu'on appelle communément les préliminaires, il n'aurait aucun mal à l'entendre quand il passeraient aux choses sérieuses, sans prétention bien évidemment. Il reprit ses occupations sur la poitrine du blond et de sa main libre commença lui déboutonner le pantalon.

- N-aah…non…aaah…ah…arrête, gémit Fye mais sans grande volonté.

Le brun usa à nouveau de sa langue experte sur la poitrine de Fye pour dissuader le blond d'une éventuelle résistance, et ce dernier n'en gémit que plus fort. La main de Kurogane alla doucement toucher la bosse sur le caleçon de Fye et put constater que ce qui s'y trouvait était déjà bien dur et bien humide. A ce contact osé et plus que stimulant, le blond sursauta violemment, les joues toutes rouges comme si on l'avais touché pour la première fois.

Le brun intensifia ses caresses à travers le caleçon, ne se doutant pas qu'il amenait son partenaire aux portes de la « délivrance ». Kurogane s'arrêta juste à temps et se redressa sur ses genoux, soulevant le corps du blond avec lui, aussi facilement que s'il n'avait été qu'une feuille. Toujours haletant, les deux garçons se retrouvèrent enlacés ainsi, savourant pleinement cette courte étreinte pleine de tendresse et à la fois de passion, puis Kurogane commença à retirer le T-shirt de son partenaire, sa frénésie ayant repris le dessus.

Fye ne se contenta pas de se laisser gentiment faire et déboutonna le pantalon du brun avec des gestes tremblants, non pas de peur, mais d'impatience. Une fois le T-shirt du blond envoyé baladé quelque part dans un autre monde et la braguette du brun descendue jusque 6 pieds sous terre, Fye saisit Kurogane derrière le cou, l'entraîna avec urgence avec lui en arrière et retomba lourdement sur les coussins, son torse blanc nu tout contre celui sombre de son ami.

Kurogane fut un peu prit de court par élan passionné de celui qui, pas moins de dix minutes avant repoussait ses avances comme celles du diable en personne. Maintenant, l'agneau était à sa merci, son corps parlant à la place de sa bouche et le suppliant presque de sceller le pacte, ce pacte du plaisir charnel, qui déterminerait l'appartenance de l'agneau au loup.

Quelques chaînes, parmi les centaines qui entravaient le blond à Ashura, se brisèrent alors et Kurogane sut que s'ils s'abandonnaient ici et maintenant au plaisir qui était interdit à Fye, bon nombre de ses chaînes ne seraient plus qu'un souvenir lointain.

Le brun reprit vivement possession des lèvres de son partenaire avant de les faire descendre le long du torse blanc de Fye, puis le long de son ventre et il retira rapidement le pantalon en même temps que le caleçon du blond. Ce dernier agrippait les draps comme s'il se trouvait dans le Titanic en train de couler, le rouge lui remontant furieusement aux joues alors que sa nudité était entièrement dévoilée à son ami. Kurogane se jeta à nouveau sur lui, dévorant son cou sensuellement alors que sa main s'en allait toucher la taille gracile de Fye, sa hanche gauche, puis le haut de sa cuisse, puis l'intérieur de cette même cuisse, et enfin son intimité, déjà bien humidifiée par la semence qui s'échappait de la hampe du blond.

A peine le brun l'eut-il touché à cet endroit que Fye sursauta fortement en laissant échapper un petit cri et se redressa brusquement, Kurogane évitant de justesse de se prendre son torse dans la figure. Il le regarda un peu étonné, mais eut sa justification lorsque Fye tira le pantalon et aussi le caleçon du brun vers le bas d'un geste vif et urgent. Kurogane s'en débarrassa tant bien que mal et se rallongea sur le torse de Fye, qui soupira d'excitation alors que leur peau se touchaient à nouveau et sentant le désir du brun tout contre sa cuisse. Ce dernier reprit ses caresses et ses baisers, il souleva un peu les genoux du blond pour mieux se rapprocher de lui et pour mieux le toucher.

Malgré son envie omniprésente de prendre Fye immédiatement, Kurogane prit le temps de bien préparer le blond, ce qui ne fut pas long car le corps surexcité de son partenaire ne semblait attendre que lui. Alors, doucement, il entra en lui, en lâchant des soupirs rauques alors qu'une sensation jusqu'à lors inconnue traversait son corps entier. Ce corps, il l'avait longuement désiré, et maintenant il l'avait, et cela l'excitait encore plus. Il était si parfait, autant de l'extérieur que de l'intérieur, tellement que le brun se retint de justesse de venir en lui alors qu'il venait d'y entrer.

Fye enfonça ses ongles dans le dos de Kurogane en poussant un autre petit cri étouffé, non pas de douleur contrairement à d'habitude, mais d'un sentiment nouveau : son partenaire, malgré son envie de se transformer en bête sauvage qui était bien visible, s'assurait qu'il n'éprouvait aucun mal, seulement du plaisir, et il était doux, comme si ça avait été sa première fois.

En bref, il se souciait de lui, ce à quoi il n'était pas habitué, c'était pour ça qu'il n'avait pas tenté de faire machine arrière alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à ne faire qu'un, il avait tant besoin de cette attention que lui portait Kurogane, et au fur et à mesure que le brun le touchait, il semblait redécouvrir son corps et éprouver des sensations jusqu'à lors inconnues.

Non, maintenant, il ne luttait plus contre le brun au-dessus de lui, au contraire, il l'incitait à continuer de plus belle, car il était sûr de mourir si Kurogane s'en allait en le laissant ainsi. Ce dernier sentit chez son partenaire une certaine impatience et les bras du blonds se resserraient fortement sur son dos, comme s'il l'obligeait à bouger. Kurogane eut la meilleure illustration de ce que l'on appelle le « langage du corps » en voyant la prison au fins bras blancs qui le serraient, les hanches blanches de Fye se coller aux siennes, sa jambe droite s'enrouler autour de la sienne, ses petites billes de chair sur la poitrine dressées comme jamais, sa peau luisante de sueur et sa bouche ouverte qui laissait échapper des soupirs et des gémissements sensuels. Le corps entier de Fye semblait lui crier : « touche-moi, dévore-moi, entre en moi, viole-moi, viens en moi, satisfais-moi. Fais-moi tien ».

Jamais aucun corps ne l'avait autant excité de sa vie et il l'avait. Le brun aurait voulu faire l'amour avec une lenteur tortueuse pour son partenaire, il aurait voulut avoir le temps de le faire sien pendant des heures, à le torturer pour qu'il finisse par lui ordonner de le prendre immédiatement et intensément, mais son esprit et son corps étaient pris d'une frénésie incontrôlable et animale, et il en semblait de même pour son partenaire blond qui gémissait en s'agrippant aux draps.

Kurogane se lança dans un rythme ferme et plutôt énergique sans pour autant être brutal, essayant de tout son être de procurer à Fye un maximum de plaisir, autant qu'il en ressentait. Le blond n'arrivait plus à taire ses éclats de voix, tirait sur les draps, criait, perdu dans les méandres du plaisir et de la passion. Kurogane ne pourrait tenir bien longtemps et il le regrettait amèrement. Il espérai qu'il en serait de même pour Fye, cela le rongerait si le blond ne jouissait pas, de quoi aurait-il l'air après toutes ces belles paroles? Sentant la fin proche pour lui, le brun accéléra le rythme tout en se retenant du mieux qu'il le pouvait, et ô combien cela pouvait être dur. Ils arrivèrent finalement à l'apogée du plaisir, en une plainte rauque pour l'un et un cri aigu pour l'autre, mais tout deux libérés.

C'est ainsi que, couvert de sueur et hors d'haleine, Kurogane plongea son regard de braise encore enfiévré dans celui bleuté du beau blond haletant sous lui. Qu'y avait-il de plus beau ? Ses mèches blondes lui collaient au front, son visage humide avait des teintes rosées à cause de cette danse infernale et ses yeux bleus tirait le brun vers une abysse plus profonde qu'il ne l'aurait jamais soupçonné.

Il avait peur de lire dans ces yeux de glace, le regret, la déception, la honte. Cela le surprenait déjà que le blond croise son regard et le soutienne, et c'est avec soulagement et un certain coup de chaleur au cœur qu'il constata que ce qui brillait dans les yeux de Fye n'était que la béatitude, le bien-être et même une once de tendresse. Il profita de ce spectacle longuement avant de se pencher lentement sur son visage et de déposer un long baiser brûlant et langoureux sur les lèvres du blond, qui lui répondit aussitôt sans lâcher les épaules de Kurogane. Ce dernier rompit tardivement le contact et se laissa glisser juste à côté de Fye tout en le gardant dans ses bras.

Il l'étreignit longuement, tout en reprenant son souffle, il ne dit pas mot, mais laissa son corps les exprimer en caressant doucement et du bout des doigts celui de Fye et en enroulant possessivement une de ses jambe autour des siennes. Ce dernier ne prononça non plus aucune parole et se laissa toucher sans objections, ses yeux se fermant paisiblement tandis que l'atmosphère de sérénité et les voix de l'inconscience l'attiraient vers un doux sommeil réparateur, ce qui fut aussi le cas pour le beau brun qui l'enlaçait quelques minutes plus tard.

...

Fye ouvrit doucement les yeux, réveillé par un bruit sourd : il pleuvait dehors, il pleuvait des cordes et l'eau venait s'écraser furieusement contre les vitres de sa chambre, comme pour le gronder d'avoir trop dormi. Lorsqu'il regarda à côté de lui, il se dit que si la pluie était vraiment en train de l'engueuler, ça devait plutôt être pour le fait que Kurogane soit en train de dormir à côté de lui, complètement nu, ainsi que lui-même, et qui, en plus, le tenait dans ses bras.

En temps normal, bien cette situation ne lui soit jamais arrivée, il aurait simplement lâché un « _et merde_ » et aurait poliment prié l'individu de dégager de son lit ainsi que de partir dans les plus brefs délais.

Sauf que là, ça ne pouvait pas être un « _en temps normal_ » : Kurogane était celui dont il était, depuis assez longtemps et sans vouloir se l'avouer, tombé amoureux. Maintenant que le brun avait mis le doigt dessus avant qu'ils ne « mettent en pratique » leurs sentiments, il avait beaucoup de mal à les repousser aux tréfonds de sa tête en espérant que tout cela cesserait un jour où l'autre

. Il s'était souvent amèrement reproché et flagellé pour cette attirance qu'il éprouvait par rapport à Kurogane, pensant que la seule personne devant recevoir ce genre d'attention était Ashura. Mais voilà, le brun aux yeux rouges lui avait fait comprendre, bien qu'il n'y pas eût de mots officiels, qu'il s'intéressait à lui.

Restait à savoir de quelle manière il s'y intéressait. Bien qu'il en doutait, il avait peur que Kurogane se soit conduit comme le dernier des salauds et ne l'ait mis dans son lit que pour des raisons strictement physiques, même après tout ce beau discours. Après tout c'était un mec, et comme sa réputation le laissait entendre, il avait pas mal collectionné les conquêtes sans les garder plus d'une nuit. Avait-il seulement été un nom de plus sur sa liste ?

Avec des gestes précautionneux et en dépit du fait qu'il se sentait merveilleusement bien dans les bras du brun, Fye s'extirpa lentement son emprise et alla se recroqueviller à l'autre bout du lit, le plus loin possible. Il devait réfléchir et ne devait pas se laisser influencer par cette vague de sérénité que le procuraient les bras de Kurogane.

Il s'était laissé emporter, il avait cédé à la tentation, il avait fait une grave erreur. Il venait de tromper Ashura, il n'aurait jamais dû, c'était un total manque de respect, une erreur impardonnable vis à vis de celui à qui il devait tout, à qui il vouait un amour éternel. Mais depuis que Kurogane était arrivé, les piliers de cette cette certitude s'était mis à vaciller, et sa plus grande peur à présent était qu'il ne s'effondrent d'ici peu.

Ils en avaient pris un certain coup avec ce qui venait de se passer, il n'y avait pas eût qu'un baiser, ils avaient carrément couché ensemble et il ne s'était pas spécialement débattu. Ca avait été bref, ça avait été rapide, ça avait été tout sauf romantique, mais ça avait été extraordinaire pour lui. Fye avait eut l'impression d'avoir redécouvert le sexe et surtout, le plaisir : son corps s'était littéralement enflammé au moment même où Kurogane avait effleuré sa peau de ses doigts et il avait sentit tellement d'urgence et d'attention de la part du brun, comme si lui faire l'amour avait été la seule chose qu'il voulait faire avant de mourir.

Son corps avait pris sur sa raison et maintenant, il culpabilisait. Comment regarder Ashura en face maintenant ? Lui pardonnerait-il ? Pas sûr. Ashura lui avait expressivement fait comprendre qu'en dépit de sa propre infidélité, si jamais le blond aller s'amuser avec qui que ce soit d'autre, il passerait à la trappe, sans oublier qu'il lui ferait payer cet affront. Plus il y pensait, plus le cœur du blond se serrait.

Il avait été trop égoïste, il avait donné libre cours à ses fantasmes refoulés, causant du tort à deux personnes qui lui étaient chères. Il fallait mettre des barrières entre Kurogane et lui, des barrière infranchissable, se cacher de nouveau derrière sa forteresse, refermer les chaînes qui s'étaient brisées. Même s'il devait se faire détester, il ne voulait pas qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit au brun.

Ashura l'avait averti : si jamais il apprenait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre eux, le blond ne serait pas le seul à en pâtir, et Fye savait de quoi son amant était capable, son corps ne s'en souvenait que trop bien. Oui, après tout, il n'y avait qu'Ashura pour lui, il ne devrait pas lui être trop difficile de rejeter Kurogane, surtout qu'il agissait dans son intérêt…alors pourquoi ressentait-il une douleur si intense au cœur ? Pourquoi était-il si triste et dépourvu d'élan rien qu'à l'idée de lui dire ? Il fallait être courageux, c'était mieux pour tout le monde. Une larme roula sur sa joue sans qu'il ne puisse la retenir, ni celle qui suivit d'ailleurs, ni les suivantes…

Non, il ne devait pas pleurer, il ne devait pas se dégonfler, il fallait le faire. Mais comme ses bras étaient si chauds, comme son corps était si fort, comme ses lèvres étaient si tendres… Fye savait qu'en se fixant son choix il passait inévitablement à côté de quelque chose qui pouvait être merveilleux. Même si le brun ne voulait de lui que pour aujourd'hui, pour deux jour ou pour la vie, il était persuadé que ce serait une expérience fabuleuse et exquise, même si elle devait le faire souffrir en damné.

Il devait cesser d'y penser, cela n'arriverait jamais, il ne mettrait pas en péril sa relation avec Ashura et ne causerait pas d'ennuis à Kurogane. son choix était fait, il devait procéder à la partie la plus difficile et la plus douloureuse : lui dire de tout arrêter.

Il s'autorisa encore quelques, retenant ses sanglots, mais son sang se figea lorsqu'il sentit les draps bouger et entendit des soupirs d'un nouveau réveillé.

Il essuya discrètement mais vivement ses larmes, espérant qu'elles ne laisseraient aucune trace de leur passage sur son visage et respira profondément : le moment crucial était arrivé, il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO =^o^= =^o^= =^o^= =^o^= =^o^= =^o^= =^o^= =^o^=

(Ashu) : Nan mais qu'est-ce que je vais foutre en Corée, tu peux me le dire Neko-feignasse-stupide ? Et d'abord pourquoi je suis plus dans l'histoire, hein ? Déjà que j'avais pas beaucoup de répliques, tu me vires comme ça ?

(Neko) : ('- .-) Héé, ça faisait longtemps que je t'avais pas entendu te plaindre, je suppose que les deux autres vont suivre. Alors si t'avais bien lu le scénario, tu aurais appris que tu partais pour la Corée afin d'aller voir des potes que tu as rencontré virtuellement sur internet, et, en l'occurrence, que tu n'avais jamais vu, mais qui avaient visiblement des arguments assez convaincants pour que tu y ailles ! Pour tes répliques irrégulières, j'y peux rien dans le manga non plus on est pas sensés te voir beaucoup, et puis…je t'aime pas, elle est moche ta coupe de cheveux !

(Ashu) : HEIN ? Je te porte pas non plus dans mon cœur fikeuz de mes deux, c'est bien parce que c'est de toi que dépend la valeur de mon chèque que je me plie à tes 4 volontés ! Et de plus, ma coupe de cheveux n'est pas moche ! Je sais pas si tu t'imagine la tonne de laque pour les faire tenir en « M » et les heures pour les lisser ! Et puis si t'as des recommandations, t'as qu'à t'adresser aux Clamp ! On va voir qui c'est qui va faire profil bas et se plier aux 4 volontés !

(Neko) : … Mais c'est qu'il répond de plus en plus ce sale mec ! M'en fous d'abord, les Clamp elles habitent même pas sur le même continent que le mien, c'est pas aujourd'hui qu'elles vont savoir que y a une Neko qui trouve que tu as l'air parfaitement stupide, donc si j'ai envie de dire que TA COUPE EST MOCHE, hé bah je le dis !

(Ashu) : Okay, bon là c'est la guerre, compte pas sur moi pour revenir au prochain chapitre, à mon tour de prendre des vacances ! Je te jure que tu vas me le payer cher !

(Neko) : C'est ça. Aller, hop ! A dégager. Pas besoin de toi au chapitre suivant. Et tâche de prendre des couleurs, être pâle comme un cul avec ta coupe de cheveux, ça fait un peu reine des glaces !

!!#PIFPOUFPAFKONGPANGBLAMBOMKRITSCHVLAMCRACVLOFSHPAKLONGPINGPOUM#!!

(Fye) : Bon…euh…suite à une…altercation entre l'auteur et Ashura, (dont le score final est de : Neko = 7 Ashu = 5, hé oui, elle a de manière inattendue gagné, en tirant les cheveux d'Ashu à en les arracher, vous pensez bien qu'il a dû abandonner pour conserver sa chevelure l'Oréal. J'ajoute néanmoins que Neko s'est fait geler la tronche, ça vaut le coup d'oeil) on va vous dire bonsoir et à la prochaine, d'ici 2 chapitres, il y aura peut-être un 2ème round…si Ashura veut bien revenir.

PS : pour ceux qui se demanderaient, Kuro-Kuro est parti prendre un bain, c'est pour ça qu'il est pas là. Il me fait un peu la gueule sous prétexte que je harcèlerait et que l'obligerai à faire des scènes pas très catholiques dans ma fic… Moi j'ai rien vu personnellement /regarde comme le ciel est bleu/

Goudebaille éveuribeaudi


	8. Chapter 8

Bonsôar les gens ! (aller ! Un autre le soir ('=.=)). Bon vraiment désolée pour la durée d'écriture de ce petit chapitre intermédiaire, MAIS il était nécessaire. Le prochain sera à la fois sucré et salé (sauf si je le coupe en deux Niark !) Bon, on va pas s'étaler pendant 3 heures, mais d'abord, réponses aux reviewers !

**Serya-Chan :** Eh bien voici donc la suite^^ Et la re-suite sera après les partiels

**Kahlane :** Merci de ces charmants compliments, euh pour le style, il serait mieux si je me relisais et si je corrigeais les stupides fautes d'othographe^^. Haha ! Toi aussi tu aime que Fye soit un tourmenté de la vie Niark Niark Niark ! Ah ! et navrée que ton cerveau ait grillé xD Je suis sûre qu'il sera de nouveau en état de marche pour la suite^^

**Evangelysta :** C'est pas bien d'être une auteure sadique ! Tu ne devrais point !

**Fusida :** Saura-t-on la note de ce malheureux DS de philo ?xD Et oui, nous sommes voué(e)s (oui parce que cay possible que des mecs fantasment sur Kuro, même si nous les filles on est plus) à souffrir pour l'éternité parce que Kurogane ne viendra jamais nous faire un bizoux ou plus si affinité parce qu'in N'EXISTE PAS et cay bien dommage (mais qu'allons-nous deveniiiiir ???!!ToT).

**Butterflyellow:** Bon, dans ce chapitre, désolée de te décevoir, mais personne ne se prend de baffes^^ Mais des baffes y en aura. Et aussi des r… nooon, j'arrête les spoilers, c'est mal !

**Sednareinedeseaux :** Cool que le lemon t'ait plût. Oui la technique du sac plastique et de la serviette elle DOIT marcher parce que pour le nombre de fois où je l'ait utilisée… bah mon PC est toujours là^^

**Mirty91** : Tiens, j'avoue, si jamais il se passe vraiment un truc dans le manga d'origine entre eux, j'ouvrirai le champagne, fort bonne idée ! Eh non, Ashura reviendra de la Corée en bonne santé et toujours vivant, mais encore plus salaud. J'arrête le spoil sinon je vais te raconter la fin (même si pour le moment elle est pas très bien définie… Je les fais tous crever dans une épidémie de grippe aviaire ou je les garde ?xD) On avait bien compris que t'étais une perverse hinhin ! (moi je dis ça alors que j'écris du lemon et que j'en prévois pour la suite, aller, encore un spoil, en même temps cela paraît évident, ces persos sont fait pour baiser ensemble^^). Et puis tu sais, déjà à l'origine Fye, on a envie de lui casser la gueule parce qu'on comprend pas ce qui tourne pas rond chez lui, alors imagine quand il s'agit d'histoire d'amour (censuré/et de cul/censuré)… carrément envie de l'enterrer soi-même… A part ça je l'adore^^

Bonne lecture, j'espère…

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kurogane s'extirpa lentement de sa torpeur, mais garda les yeux fermés un moment sans bouger, repensant juste à ce qui venait de se passer : c'était fou, ça n'avait aucun sens, mais ô Fucking God que ça avait été bon. Même après avoir attiré un nombre considérable de filles dans son plumard, jamais il n'avait ressenti ça. Si Fye avait été une conquête comme les autres, il l'aurait honoré du titre de « sacré bon coup », mais voilà, Fye n'était pas une conquête et il valait 1 milliard fois plus qu'un « sacré bon coup ». C'était _sa _conquête, celle qu'il avait désiré le plus ardemment, de tout son être. Il était la personne qu'il voulait rendre heureux, peu importait le prix.

Ce moment intime entre eux deux n'avait fait que redoubler d'acharnement le souhait du brun qu'ils soient ensembles. Il n'avait jamais ressenti autant de désir, d'excitation, de plaisir, de passion…tout un tourbillon de sensations et de sentiments s'étaient emparés de lui rien qu'au moment où il avait pris sa main. Si Fye tenait déjà le brun par les sentiments, ce dernier put certifier qu'il le tenait également par le corps dorénavant. Il se sentait tellement bien, tellement apaisé…pourtant, quelque chose manquait, et il ne mit pas longtemps à deviner que cette gêne était l'absence du corps de Fye contre le sien.

Le brun rechigna à ouvrir les yeux : quand il les ouvrirait, il faudrait faire face à la réalité, discuter avec le blond et probablement se disputer avec lui. Il avait à moitié peur de ce qu'il verrait en levant ses paupières : une place vide ou un Fye endormi qui avait juste bougé. Dans les deux cas, une discussion s'imposait et il mettrait tout ce qu'il avait pour que le blond cède. Se donnant du courage, il ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête du côté du blond. il était toujours là, mais malheureusement pour Kurogane, il était réveillé, lui tournant le dos, et le plus loin possible de lui. Que faire ? Visiblement, le blond était en proie à une grande réflexion et devait ressasser ce qui s'était passé, pas bon.

Kurogane tendit la main vers l'épaule de Fye, s'apprêtant à parcourir son bras du bout des doigts pour à la fois attirer son attention et être tendre, mais il se ravisa, trop hésitant.

- Fye, l'appela-t-il alors doucement en se rapprochant. Le garçon ne bougea pas mais répondit dans un faible gémissement.

- Fye, s'il te plaît, regarde-moi, insista Kurogane, bien qu'il se sentait mal barré, écoute…

- Non, Kurogane, non. J'aurais jamais dû faire ça. Ca ne se reproduira plus. Maintenant, pars je t'en prie.

- Fye, attends, j'essaye de…, répliqua le brun en saisissant le bras de son ami. Mais ce dernier se dégagea en restant obstinément dos à lui et lui lança.

- Pourquoi tu t'entêtes ? Tu as eut ce que tu voulais, tu m'as mis dans un pieu et t'as pris du bon temps, voilà c'est fait et c'est tout. Maintenant économise ta salive en excuses et rentre chez toi, comme ça tout le monde est content.

- Je…commença le brun

- Bordel Kurogane ! l'interrompit Fye en se tournant enfin vers lui, les joues et les yeux humides, Pourquoi moi ? Sur les millions de personnes au Japon, pourquoi c'est moi que t'as choisit de tourmenter ? Je t'ai donné satisfaction, alors rentre chez toi.

Autant irrité par les propos du blond que par sa manie de le couper tout le temps, Kurogane l'attrapa alors brusquement et fermement par les poignets et le fusilla du regard.

- espèce d'abruti, t'as vraiment rien pigé ! Si tu crois que ça a été facile d'accepter que j'éprouve une attirance envers un gars, et qui plus est, un gars comme toi ? J'aurais bien voulu éviter de m'enticher de quelqu'un d'autre que le mec qui est mon parfait contraire et qui me tape sur le système à tout bout de champs ! beugla-t-il en serrant sa prise su Fye, puis son ton s'adoucit légèrement, presque inconsciemment, Mais voilà, je peux pas me passer de toi, c'est comme ça. Je ne cherche pas à te foutre dans mon lit comme tu le penses, crétin, ce que je veux, c'est être avec toi et que tu sois bien avec moi.

Fye le regardait avec des yeux plus ronds que jamais et à présent plus aucune larme ne coulait tant la stupéfaction était intense dans son regard. Lentement, il reprit ses esprit et commença à gesticuler pour s'asseoir, Kurogane le laissa faire, pensant qu'il allait faire une syncope s'il ne le laissait pas se ressaisir. Un silence s'installa entre eux, le blond assimilant tant que bien que mal la révélation que venait de lui faire son meilleur ami et ce dernier laissant Fye digérer la pilule tout en préparant une argumentation pour la discussion qui allait venir. Au bout de quelques instant, le blond demanda d'un air troublé :

- Mais… qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

« Comment ça, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Bah je t'embarque, moi, voilà ce qu'on va faire ! » voulut lui hurler Kurogane, mais ce dernier répondit d'un ton neutre :

- J'ai quelque chose à te proposer, mais avant cela, je veux t'entendre dire quelque chose, réponds-moi : est-ce que tu ressens plus que de l'amitié pour moi ? Je ne parle pas d'amour, juste plus que de l'amitié.

Fye ne répondit pas tout de suite, les yeux dans le vague, reflétant sa lutte intérieure entre dire la vérité et mentir. La tête baissée, mais sentant néanmoins le regard brûlant de Kurogane qui exigeait de lui une totale franchise, ces yeux de braise qui le consumaient tout entier, ces yeux qui lisaient en lui comme dans un livre ouvert et qui lui donnait l'impression d'être nu devant leur regard, Fye murmura avec timidité et honte :

- Oui.

Kurogane camoufla aussi bien qu'il le put son soupir de soulagement : il ne s'était pas trompé, le blond avait bien des sentiments pour lui, il n'avait pas fait une énorme bourde en couchant avec lui. Il saisit le menton de Fye et lui fit lever pour qu'il le regarde dans les yeux et lui dit d'une voix posée :

- très bien. Alors, c'est simple, voici ce que je te propose : sors avec moi pendant qu'Ashura n'est pas là.

Fye le dévisagea, stupéfait, puis se dégagea de l'emprise de son ami pour regarder partout ailleurs sauf dans ses yeux de feu. Comment pouvait-il lui demander ça ? Non c'était impossible, il fallait que ça s'arrête avant que tout ne dérape.

- Non ! Je ne veux pas tromper Ashura, du moins, je ne veux plus, répondit Fye en secouant la tête.

- Fye, reprit le brun en s'efforçant de ne pas perdre patience devant l'entêtement du blond pour l'autre taré, Ashura est loin, il n'en saura rien. On ressent tout les deux quelque chose l'un pour l'autre, pourquoi ne pas essayer ? On passe les vacances ensembles, quand les cours reprendront, tu feras ce que tu veux, mais tu dois essayer, on doit essayer ! Ca ne te coûtera rien. Ai-je tort ?

Le blond, toujours les yeux dans le vague, semblait au bord du gouffre. « Que vais-je faire ? » est-ce que c'est une bonne idée de se voiler la face pendant une semaine, en sachant pertinemment qu'à la fin, le même problème se posera : il faudra choisir. Ce marché ne faisait que retarder l'échéance. Ne valait-il pas mieux être ferme tout de suite ou attendre et en souffrir davantage ? Sa morale lui disait qu'il serait mieux de s'épargner un surcroît de douleur tant qu'il en était encore temps, mais son cœur ne semblait pas du même avis. Il est vrai que cela n'engageait rien être aux côtés de celui pour qui il le sentait battre de plus en plus, les arguments de Kurogane se tenaient. Et puis, honteusement, il en mourrait d'envie. Peut-être allait-il découvrir qui était vraiment le brun et cela éveillait sa curiosité. Se décider selon son cœur ou selon sa morale ?

Devant le temps d'hésitation de Fye, Kurogane décida de le convaincre un peu plus et lui saisit les mains en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Ecoute, j'ai conscience que ça puisse paraître un peu égoïste, commença le brun un peu mal-à-l'aise, et je sais que toi et moi on est très différents, qu'il y ait peu de chances pour que ça marche ou que tu ais peur de ce qui pourrais ou ne pourrais pas arriver si on se mettait ensemble, mais si ça pouvais te faire du bien, si ces maigres chances jouaient en notre faveur, si on vivait quelque chose d'agréable au point d'en oublier tout le reste, est-ce que ça ne vaudrait pas le coup d'essayer ?

Aïe aïe aïe, il allait le rendre dingue s'il continuait à le soudoyer ainsi. Oh oui, une semaine avec lui, au fond de lui-même, il la voulait, refaire l'amour avec lui, il le voulait, dormir à ses côtés et respirer son odeur, il le voulait. Mais il ne fallait pas qu'il cède, il ne fallait pas qu'il s'enfonce dans le ravin ténébreux de son erreur, il ne fallait pas qu'il s'abandonne à ce sentiment si extraordinaire qu'il devait réserver pour une seule autre personne qui était loin de lui pour le moment, loin de la vérité, loin de sa faute, loin de ce phénomène qui, si les choses continuaient ainsi, allait lui voler ce qui lui appartenait. Non, il devait lutter, il devait en finir et ne plus y penser, alors, en baissant la tête, il murmura :

- D'accord.

xXXx

(Naaaaaan, je peux pas vous faire ça, je peux pas l'arrêter ici, ce serait trop immoral^^ En plus jay de l'inspiration là donc j'en profite)

Ca s'annonçait mal, la lueur que Fye avait dans les yeux montrait qu'il s'était décidé, et le fait qu'il baisse les yeux ainsi pour éviter de le regarder ne présageait rien de bon. C'est pourquoi il sursauta vivement et que cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il entendit la réponse positive dans un souffle. Avait-il bien entendu ou alors il s'était totalement fourvoyé ? Il se demanda un instant si un extra-terrestre ne s'était pas tapé l'incruste 5 minutes et avait lavé le cerveau du blond. Mais quand ce dernier releva une mine honteuse, totalement perdue et désespérée, il comprit que Fye avait laissé son désir s'exprimer et qu'il se sentait dans l'incapacité de faire marche arrière. « putin, cache ta joie surtout » eut envie de répliquer Kurogane, mais il savait que cela aurait été très, très, très déplacé.

- Q-quoi ? bégaya-t-il néanmoins pour être sûr.

- C'est d'accord, je veux bien essayer. Mais je t'en pris, quoi qu'il arrive, ne dis rien à Ashura et…, commença le blond mais la fin de sa phrase s'évanouit dans l'air comme une bulle dans l'atmosphère. Kurogane se rapprocha de lui et prit le visage délicat de Fye entre ses mains en essuyant les dernières traces d'humidité sur ses joues et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Je ne dirai rien. Mais j'ai une dernière chose à ajouter. Je voudrais que l'on soit honnêtes et sincères l'un envers l'autre. C'est très important autant pour moi que pour toi. Si tu veux quelque chose ou s'il y a un truc qui ne te plais pas, tu dois le dire. Sache que je ne te forcerai à rien mais maintenant, je t'oblige à me dire la vérité. Toujours partant ?

Une étincelle pétilla dans les yeux de Fye, que Kurogane ne put jamais expliquer s'il elle était due à l'espoir, à la joie ou à l'amour, mais le hochement de tête du blond qui l'accompagna assura au brun que ses chaînes se desserraient enfin, tirées par leur prisonnier avec volonté et qu'à partir ce moment-là, ils ouvraient leur livre pour y écrire une première page ensemble. Le brun sourit malgré-lui et du coup, Fye aussi, un sourire timide, un sourire humide, un tout petit sourire, mais un sourire sincère, un vrai.

- D'accord. Alors tu as dix minutes pour prendre tes affaires.

A ces mots, le blond le regarda surpris.

- Mes affaires ? Mais pourquoi ? Où est-ce qu'on va ?

- Chez moi, c'est plus prudent. Ce sera plus petit, mais on y sera bien. Ca te va toujours ?

- Heu…oui.

- Okay. Alors habille-toi en vitesse et grouille-toi de prendre tes affaires. Je t'attends en bas, l'incita le brun avec une flamme d'excitation dans ses yeux grenade. Fye s'enveloppa dans le drap et chercha quelque chose à se mettre sur le dos. Kurogane le regarda s'affairer quelques minutes, savourant machinalement la vue comme si tous cela n'était qu'un songe puis imita le blond avec entrain. Oui, une page blanche se dressait face à eux pour qu'un histoire commence. Peut-être allait-elle s'achever dans 20 minutes, peut-être dans 2 jours, ou peut-être jamais, mais quoiqu'il en fut, Kurogane avait bien intention de mettre toutes les chances de son côté pour faire en sorte qu'elle dure le plus longtemps possible.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO =^o^= =^o^= =^o^= =^o^= =^o^= =^o^= =^o^= =^o^=

Bon ce soir, les deux plus beau sont déjà au lit ( Me demandez pas « ensemble ? », j'en sais fichtrement rien, jsuis pas allée vérifier).

Ashura ne vous passe pas le bonsoir, il est parti, fidèle à son personnage, faire la gueule en Corée et prendre des vacances. Il reviendra d'ici quelques chapitres quand il se sera excusé de m'avoir gelé la tronche.

Ben moi je vais imiter les deux bishos et aller me coucher. Je vous dis rendez-vous au prochain chapitre et bonne fin de soirée à vous les gens !


	9. Chapter 9

Bon comme d'habitude, je post le soir, désolée^^. Vous en rêviez la nuit ? Vous l'attendiez comme l'arrivée du Messie sur la Terre (Kurooooooo) ? vous ne viviez que pour voir la naissance de ce nouveau chapitre ? Non ? Eh ben je vous le post quand même ! Na ! Innovation majeure : je me suis relue et ai corrigé la majorité des fautes (en passant, je pense que je dois me confondre en excuses pour les atrocités de répétitions, d'erreur de syntaxe, de frappe et d'orthographe que je vous ai fait subir). Et il est plus long que les autres ! (on applaudit s'il vous plaît).

Bon, avant tout, réponse à mes reviewers et bonne lecture !

**Princess angel of darkness :** Pas de coupure, je le jure. Moi je pense que dans le manga d'origine, Fye est faible, sinon il serait comme Kuro, je parle sur le plan mental. Enfin bon, on s'en fout, le principal, c'est que ma fic te plaise^^ Tu vas voir qu'Ashura n'a même pas besoin d'être là pour causer des emmerdes 3.

**Hoshi Uchiwa :** Merci, contente que ça te plaise. Je pense qu'on est tous d'accord que le fait qu'Ashura est un connard. Tuons-le… ah bah non, il est déjà mort. Zut, ces Clamp nous ont devancés !

**Evangelysta :** Oui, j'ai vu que tu avais publié la suite, j'étais tout contente^^ Voici la suite, j'ai pensé à toi, j'ai mis 2-3 idées aussi pragmatiques pour Kuro. Bonne lecture.

**Serya-chan :** Dur dur de se débarrasser d'une ordure aussi résistante qu'Ashura. Les deux autres feraient bien de se filer un coup de pied au cul pour être heureux ! Et merci pour tes nombreuses reviews, j'espère que ça va te plaire.

**Soel la mulicolore : **Nan, je pouvais vraiment pas faire ça^^ Je tiens à la vie quand même^^.

**Kahlane : **T'inquiète, Fye, s'en prendra plein la gueule, c'est qu'une question de temps, tu vas voir, tes envies de sadisme seront comblée XD (cassez-lui la tronche, faites-le souffrir, mais ne le tuez pas, sinon c'est pas drôle^^)

**Katiel-sama :** Contente que ça te plaise, voici la suite. Bonne lecture !

**Draym :** (tin tin tin tin tin !!!) Kuro-toutou à la rescousse ! Mais tu sais, même dans l'œuvre originale, on a bien envie de lui foutre des baffe à ce blond un peu grillé du cerveau^^

**Mirty91 :** Ma première menace de mort !!! Moi j'aurais bien voulu que tu joues à « où est Charlie ?» en Corée mais avec Ashura XD. Je te rassure, la suite de ce chapitre sera postée bien plus vite que celui-ci. Eh oui, je connais ça d'essayer de rester sage, alors moi, vu que je ne suis pas patiente, j'envoie des reviews aux auteurs pour leur ordonner de se magner (bon ça marche pas tout le temps mais, ça défoule^^) Je pense que celui que tu pourras assommer avec ton marteau dans ce chapitre… bah ce sera Fye comme d'habitude !XD. Je suis contente que ça te plaise. Bonne lecture !

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Après un départ sur les chapeaux de roue, le chemin jusqu'à l'appartement fut en revanche bien silencieux. Kurogane portait le sac de son ami qui marchait légèrement derrière, en retrait, l'esprit dans le vague. « _Plus tendu, tu meurs_ » se dit Kurogane en jetant un coup d'œil vers le blond, il devait encore y avoir du grabuge dans sa tête qu'il essayait de démêler.

« _Tout est toujours un problème avec lui, je préférais quand il prenait les choses à la légère _» grogna-t-il intérieurement. Ils allaient bientôt arriver à l'immeuble, la maison de Fye n'était vraiment pas loin de sa tanière.

« _Oh merde, j'ai rien rangé, comme d'hab' ! Super la première impression. Bon, je le laisse sur le paillasson le temps de faire du rangement ou je le fais fuir ?_ _Oh et puis chier, le bordel c'est une seconde nature, il s'y habituera, j'ai toujours fait comme ça, je vais pas changer pour ses beaux yeux. Depuis quand je range ma piaule pour les autres !_ » se décida le brun, vraiment pas résigné à refouler une partie de sa personnalité. Kurogane était un homme et il l'assumait parfaitement, et un homme, ça marque son territoire. Que ce soit avec des chaussettes ou des caleçons, c'était la même chose.

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte, Kurogane l'ouvrit grâce à la clef et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, pratiquement certain que Fye, en grand sportif qu'il était, ne pourrait pas monter les 4 étages par les escaliers sans mourir d'une attaque cardiaque en arrivant en haut.

- J'habite au cinquième, dit le brun à Fye qui ne semblait toujours pas décidé à faire sortir un mot de sa bouche.

- Oui. J'ai vu, répondit-il en désignant du regard le tableau des boutons de l'ascenseur où le chiffre 5 brillait d'une lumière verte.

« _Zen, Kurogane. tu dois déteindre sur lui, il commence à répondre avec des monosyllabes_ », s'intima le brun en fronçant les sourcils. La machine stoppa à l'étage demandé et les portes s'ouvrirent. Kurogane passa devant et se dirigea vers la droite. Avec hésitation, il mit la clef dans la serrure et tourna en priant pour qu'une seule fois, il n'ait pas trop mis de bazar. Bon déjà, une chaussette devant la porte. Il l'écarta discrètement avec son pied et laissa le chemin libre à Fye. Ce dernier commença à regarder autour de lui, toujours pensif, mais avec un soupçon de curiosité cette fois.

- Ouais, bon euh… je sais, c'est pas rangé, j'ai pas eut le temps. C'est petit aussi, mais ça coûte cher les apparts'. Assied-toi pendant que je range un peu. Ah, et tu veux un truc à boire ou à manger ? demanda le brun tout en ramassant les vêtements et cadavres de bière qui jonchaient le sol. Le regard triste mais avec un petit sourire, Fye lui dit :

- Non, merci. Et t'inquiète pas Kuro-chan. Tu sais, j'ai déjà vu des apparts' bien pire que le tien. Si tu veux pas ranger, c'est pas grave, tu sais, le fais pas pour moi.

- Mais… ouais mais ça me dérange un peu, moi, alors je vais ranger des trucs, rétorqua le brun en bafouillant et en s'efforçant de faire croire à son ami que c'était plus pour sa pomme qu'il pensait.

Fye alla s'asseoir sur la seule chaise qui n'était pas chargée de diverses affaires et retira son manteau. Il regarda machinalement faire le brun, qui s'efforçait de ne pas rougir tant il se sentait ridicule. Il esquissa un sourire en le voyant faire des gestes maladroits et en grognant à tout bout de champs, puis la courbe retroussée que formait ses lèvres retomba lentement au fur et à mesure que ses yeux reflétaient sa replongée dans l'abîme de ses idées noires. Le brun, qui jetait des regards furtifs en direction de Fye pour s'assurer qu'il ne se foutait pas de sa gueule, remarqua ce changement d'émotion.

Il fronça les sourcils, posa les affaires qu'il avait dans les bras sur la table et s'approcha du mélancolique.

- Tu sais, si ça te rend si triste de venir ici, tu peux rentrer chez toi. Pas la peine de rester si t'es malheureux, déclara-t-il à contrecoeur, persuadé que Fye allait sauter sur l'occasion de le fuir.

Mais le blond le regarda droit dans les yeux, le regard un peu perdu et laissa transparaître pour la première fois ce qu'il ressentait sur son visage : peur, remise en question et… de la joie ? le jeune homme sourit en soutenant le brun, un sourire timide et gêné :

- Je ne suis pas malheureux, c'est juste si soudain, si inattendu… laisse-moi simplement le temps de me repérer et de m'y faire, s'il te plaît, lui dit-il la voix chargée d'émotion.

Kurogane, d'abord surpris, leva les sourcils, puis en fermant les yeux, il répondit avec son sourire prétentieux qu'il usait souvent pour cacher qu'il était content :

- Tssé, alors je vais t'avoir sur le dos pour de bon ?

- Je ne sais pas si tu t'y étais préparé, mais attends-toi au pire, je suis très chient à vivre au quotidien, dit Fye en souriant malicieusement.

- Tu oublies qu'on est dans la même classe, je te supporte DEJA au quotidien, et je sais quel chieur tu peux être, rétorqua Kurogane en soupirant. Puis il se rapprocha du blond et l'enlaça tendrement mais avec maladresse : - ---- C'est quand-même bien que tu sois là.

Fye fut un peu surpris mais se laissa faire, gardant néanmoins des yeux ronds. Le brun se sentit soudain un peu stupide de l'enlacer comme ça et se dégagea vite, trop gêné. Mais ça, il ne fallait pas le montrer, sinon quelqu'un dans la pièce allait encore se moquer de lui.

- Bon, hum… tu veux faire quoi ? Télé, jeux-vidéos, mon PC, n'importe quoi ?

- Est-ce que je peux utiliser ta salle de bain ? demanda le blond.

- Ouais ouais, c'est là. T'as ce qu'il faut ?

- Oui, j'ai ma serviette et compagnie.

- Ok, répondit le brun en guidant son ami vers la salle de bain. Il alluma la lumière et commença à lui montrer les choses dont il aurait besoin.

- bon là, la douche, eau chaude, eau froide, là le lavabo, attention ne l'ouvre pas trop fort sinon tu reprendras une douche, le verrou et si t'as des fringues à laver, la machine est là. C'est bon ? Et si t'as un problème, tu appelles, ok ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai une salle de bain moi aussi, je crois que je devrais survivre, ironisa Fye en posant ses affaires sur la machine à laver. Kurogane aurait bien voulu rester quelques minutes de plus, rien que pour le regarder se déshabiller et voir son corps parfait sous le jet d'eau, le liquide transparent couler le long de ses cheveux, de ses épaules, de son dos, le long de ses f…

- Kuro-pon ? fit une voix hésitante qui ramena le brun à réalité.

- Heuouais ? répondit-il en priant le ciel qu'il n'ait pas de filet de bave au coin de la bouche.

- Je pense pouvoir me débrouiller. Me débrouiller seul. Hein, d'accord ? lui répéta le blond comme s'il parlait à un gamin de 3 ans.

- Oui, oui, j'avais compris, hum…Je vais faire à laver…heu à MANGER, à manger. Tu me v… tu VEUX quelque chose en particulier ? bégaya le brun, des idées mal-placées plein la tête et en reculant le plus rapidement possible de ce corps trop attirant.

- Non, pas spécialement, fais comme tu veux, répondit Fye en attendant que son ami sorte de la pièce.

- Ok. Je te laisse, conclu Kurogane en sortant avec empressement et sans un regard en arrière. Une fois la porte fermée, il expira un bon coup. « _ce mec va me rendre dingue, mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a prit de jouer les bons saint Maritain ? Je vais pas tenir longtemps, si ça continue comme ça, cette nuit je vais lui sauter dessus sans m'en rendre compte !_ » grogna le brun intérieurement, contre sa propre faiblesse.

Déjà avec les filles, Kurogane avait plutôt tendance à enchaîner les aventures pour combler son envie de sexe oppressante au-dessus de la moyenne, mais le corps de Fye l'excitait bien plus que celui des ces pauvres dindes sans intérêt, alors pour lui rien que de voir ne serait-ce qu'une de ses épaules nue était un appel à la luxure.

Mais un point qui rassurait pleinement le brun quand à ses orientations sexuelles, c'était qu'il n'y avait que le corps de Fye qui l'attirait chez les individus du sexe masculin. Il avait soigneusement mené son enquête, à discrètement regarder les autres gars de la fac, mais il préférait de loin les filles.

Pour lui maintenant, tout était clair : filles = j'aime, garçons = beurk, Fye = mets-toi à poils ! Oui, la nature ne l'avait visiblement pas épargné. « _Résolue à me faire chier indéfiniment celle-là ! _» Mais il avait décidé de ne pas s'attarder sur le pourquoi du comment Fye était la grande exception, il le voulait entièrement, en mec certes peu viril, mais mec tout de même qu'il était.

Enfin ça, ce serait plus facile si l'objet de son désir voulait bien y mettre un petit peu du sien et lui faire confiance.

xXxXxX

Dans la pièce juste à côté, le dit objet du désir de Kurogane se tenait droit comme un piquet au milieu de la salle de bain, mélancolique. Le mensonge était vraiment son meilleur ami, il l'usait constamment pour se protéger et une fois encore, il l'avait utilisé contre le brun.

Pourquoi avait-il accepté ?

Maintenant qu'il était chez Kurogane, il sentait qu'il souffrirait, que tout ceci serait vain.

A quoi bon rechercher le bonheur quand celui-ci ne veut pas de vous ? Pourquoi essayer alors que vous savez pertinemment que vous finirez par tout gâcher ?

Mais il était trop tard, il avait donné sa parole au brun, plus question de revenir en arrière…du moins jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. C'est avec cette idée que ce jour-là serait sûrement le plus chaotique et le plus douloureux de sa courte vie qu'il retira ses baskets sans prendre la peine de défaire les lacets, entra dans la douche encore habillé de son T-shirt et de son pantalon et fit couler un jet d'eau le plus froid possible sur sa personne, l'eau transparente cachant ses cousines qui coulaient le long des joues de Fye, son bruit camouflant ses sanglots hachés, mais son passage incapable d'atténuer sa douleur.

Si seulement il n'avait pas été seul, si seulement il avait eût son reflet dans le miroir pour l'aider et le guider… s'il ne l'avait pas perdu si subitement, rien de tous cela ne serait jamais arrivé, Ashura et Kurogane n'auraient jamais croisé son chemin.

Il s'adossa à une des parois de la douche, les yeux fermés avec force et se laissa glisser à terre, le jet envoyant toujours ses gouttes glaciales se perdre et ruisseler sur son corps et ses habits. Il replia ses longues jambes contre son torse, entoura ses genoux de ses bras où le peu de poils qu'il avait se dressaient à cause du froid, y posa son front et laissa libre court au flot de larmes et de sanglots qui enserraient sa gorge depuis son arrivée.

- Aide-moi ! Aide-moi, Fye, je t'en supplie ! Je sombre, et si tu n'es pas là pour m'en sortir, qui va le faire ? plaida-t-il en serrant ses paupières de toutes ses forces, comme si ça lui aurait permis de voir ou d'entendre celui qu'il implorait.

Une voie lui répondit, mais ce ne fut pas du tout celle à laquelle il s'attendait.

- AAAAIEUH PUTIN ! Saloperie !

La voix rauque de Kurogane retentit au-delà du mur fin qui séparait les deux garçons. Le blond sursauta et regarda à travers la vitre de la cloison en direction de la porte, comme s'il voyait son ami derrière.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il en tentant de maîtriser sa voie chevrotante.

- Rien. C'est cette saleté de casserole ! Mais j'ai sauvé les pâtes, répondit le brun en maugréant, et toi ? tout va bien ? ajouta-t-il, soucieux, ayant senti le changement de timbre dans la voix de Fye.

- Tout va bien, merci, Kuro-chan, lui affirma le blond en reniflant avec un petit sourire triste aux lèvres, rajoutant le petit surnom pour que son ami ne se doute de rien.

- C'est Kur…oh puis ta gueule !râla le brun comme à son habitude en triturant les nouilles avec sa pince.

Malgré lui, Fye pouffa de rire silencieusement.

- Lui ? Tu en es sûr ? Alors je ne ferais pas d'erreur ? J'aimerais tellement que tu sois là pour me dire ce que je dois faire, pour me rassurer. J'ai tant besoin de savoir si ce que je fais est bien. Au moins, j'ai l'impression qu'il te plaît, et puis, il a sauvé les pâtes, peut-être qu'il me sauvera moi, plaisanta le blond en souriant, le regard dans le vague. Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de te parler à voix haute, s'il m'entends, il va me prendre pour un dingue, si c'est pas déjà le cas. Tu me manques, Fye. Je t'aime, murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux et en levant la tête pour sentir les gouttes lui tomber sur le visage et laver ses larmes, trouvant dans le contact de l'eau glacée sur ses joues comme le toucher d'une caresse venant d'ailleurs.

xXxXxX

Kurogane se battait toujours avec les pâtes.

C'était bien l'un des plats les plus faciles à faire, il fallait toujours que ces trucs visqueux lui causent des emmerdements. « _Font chier ces nouilles ! C'est tout fin, ça glisse, c'est gluant, faut toujours les mettre dans de l'eau méga chaude avec laquelle je me brûle tout le temps, et j'en passe !_ » bougonna intérieurement le brun en préparant deux bols bien garnis de ramens.

Eh oui, les ramens, il savait les faire…d'ailleurs, c'était bien le seul plat nourrissant que l'on pouvait placer au niveau de bonne cuisine qu'il savait faire. Bon, oui, il les avait souvent ratées, comme tout le monde, c'est pourquoi il avait épargné quiconque venait manger chez lui, bien que ce soit rare. C'était sa défunte mère qui lui avait appris. Il la revoyait, souriant chaleureusement et riant alors que lui rechignait à l'idée de faire la cuisine.

Normal quand on a 9 ans, qu'on est un garçon et que l'on préfère aller s'entraîner au kendo comme son papa.

[]

_- Mon chéri, un jour, tu vas fréquenter des filles, et il faut que tu les impressionnes, lui expliquait-elle._

_- Ah nan, c'est nul les filles, je vais pas les inviter chez moi, rétorquait le petit Kurogane en croisant les bras avec une moue dégoûtée._

_- Mon ange, tu verras, tu changeras d'avis. Et les filles aiment beaucoup les hommes qui savent cuisiner. Tu seras le plus beau des garçons, mais avec ce petit plus, tu auras toutes les filles à tes pieds, et ça leur fera plaisir._

_Le petit s'était alors approché de sa mère et s'était blotti contre elle en la regardant dans les yeux._

_- Je veux pas faire des bisous aux filles et je veux pas leur faire la cuisine, mais à toi ça te fera plaisir, Maman, alors je vais apprendre pour toi._

_Sur ces paroles émouvantes, sa mère l'avait serré tendrement contre elle._

_[]  
_

Quand sa mère mourut de sa maladie et que son père, anéanti par la douleur ne se levait même plus le matin, il avait dû l'aider et s'était alors entraîner sans relâche à réussir ses ramens pour lui offrir autre chose que des bentos du Combini d'à côté pour se nourrir.

Mais à vrai dire, il ne savait pas faire grand-chose d'autre, n'aimant pas cuisiner autant à cause du temps que ça lui prenait que ses doutes en matière de réussite aux fourneaux.

Ces deux dernières années, son père n'avait pas arrêté de la taquiner avec l'éternelle petite allusion : « ah mon fils, il faut que tu trouves une jolie petite fiancée qui te fasse de bons petits plats et s'occupe de ta lessive ! ».

Plus macho tu meurs !

En plus ce n'était pas du tout la mentalité de son paternel, d'après ce que sa mère lui avait raconté, quand ses parents s'étaient rencontrés : lui, le bel étudiant en école de sport premier de sa promo avec un corps de rêve qui n'avait d'égal que son orgueil et sa prétention était littéralement tombé follement amoureux voire gaga de la magnifique étudiante en médecine dans l'établissement juste en face, se pliant au moindre de ses désirs. Le petit Kurogane avait eût beaucoup de mal à croire que son père ait un jour été un vrai branleur, à croire que sa mère avait beaucoup aidé au changement et ça, en revanche, il n'en doutait pas : elle était exceptionnelle avec toutes les qualités possibles et inimaginables. Kurogane avait beaucoup de respect pour ses parents, il avait toujours été sûr qu'ils étaient des gens biens.

En attendant, il était vrai qu'il aurait bien besoin de quelqu'un pour varier ses repas et étendre ses connaissances culinaires. Que dirait son père s'il lui disait qui il avait choisit pour « lui faire de bons petits plats et faire sa lessive », Kurogane n'osait pas y penser.

Alors qu'il imaginait la tête que ferait son paternel, le bruit de la porte de la salle de bain qui s'ouvre le ramena à l'instant présent. Il tourna la tête et vit Fye sortir de la pièce les cheveux ruisselant d'eau, vêtu d'un grand T-shirt noir avec pour motif une grosse salamandre blanche sur le torse et d'un caleçon gris.

- Ah bah enfin ! grogna le brun pour changer, la bouffe est prête, mais sèche-toi les cheveux, sinon tu vas prendre froid. Rholala, comment t'as pu survivre tout seul dans ta maison ? bougonna-t-il en attrapant une serviette dans la salle de bain et en la posant sur la tête de Fye.

Ce dernier rougit légèrement puis sourit timidement, un peu gêné avant de se frictionner les cheveux avec la serviette. Kurogane s'en aperçut et ses lèvres se retroussèrent aussi en un sourire discret.

- Allez viens manger. J'ai goûté pour voir si c'est comestible, ça a l'air de l'être, mais dans le cas contraire, les toilettes c'est là, plaisanta le brun en désignant la porte non loin.

Fye pouffa de rire en s'asseyant devant son bol.

- Tu sais, si tu avais connut les côtelettes de Edmund, mon père, je te jure que tu te serais trouvé un don pour la cuisine, déclara-t-il avant de fourrer une grosse quantité de nouilles dans sa bouche, visiblement affamé. Il mâcha deux ou trois fois et ouvrit de grands yeux.

« _Eh merde !» _se lamenta Kurogane, convaincu que le blond allait recracher la nourriture dans son bol d'une seconde à l'autre.

- Hmmm, Kuro-pii, mais c'est délicieux ! le complimenta-t-il, toujours surpris, les nouilles sont super bien cuites et le bouillon est épicé juste ce qu'il faut. Kuro-pon je ne m'y attendais pas, toi qui dis que tu ne sais pas cuisiner, je trouve ça excellent !

- Si tu te fous de ma gueule, sache que j'ai un seuil de tolérance vraiment très bas et que parallèlement, j'ai pas fais de sport depuis 2 jours et j'ai besoin de taper sur quelqu'un. Et pour mémoire, c'est KUROGANE !

- Non, je t'assure, Kuro-wanwan, c'est super bon, j'ai l'impression de goûter les ramens des restaurant.

- Ouais heu… faut pas exagérer. Content que ça te plaise, marmonna le brun, gêné.

- Tes parents doivent être fiers d'avoir un fiston qui fait si bien les ramens. Ton père aussi cuisine ?

- Alors déjà, mon père, il est bien content d'avoir une femme pour lui faire à manger, parce je te raconte pas quand il passait derrière les fourneaux parce que ma mère ne pouvait pas faire le repas, plus d'une fois j'ai fini à l'hosto pour intoxication alimentaire ! Et ensuite je cuisine très rarement pour lui depuis que je suis en appart' parce qu'en général, c'est moi qui vient chez lui, pour vérifier qu'il vit bien, lui et sa Rachel.

- Ah bon ? Il habite loin ? Et pourquoi « sa Rachel » ? Tes parents sont divorcés ? le questionna Fye.

Kurogane le dévisagea 5 secondes, sidéré « Même si je suis habitué à sa fréquence de questions à la demi seconde, il m'étonnera toujours ».

Le blond se sentit soudain très stupide de poser des questions aussi indiscrètes, réalisant qu'en tant de temps de fréquentation, le sujet de la famille n'avait jamais été mis sur le tapis.

- Heu… Pardon, t'es pas obligé de répondre, j'aurais pas dû, s'excusa-t-il en retournant à ses nouilles.

- Non non, ne t'inquiète pas, ça me gêne pas. Mon père vit avec ma belle-mère Rachel et leur fille Hokuto en dans le Colorado en Amérique du Nord.

- Et ta mère ? Elle habite où ? Tu vas la voir souvent ? demanda Fye, lancé dans sa curiosité.

Une lueur de tristesse passa dans les yeux de braise de Kurogane, son regard s'assombrit, et le blond sût qu'il avait abordé un sujet difficile. Le brun, voyant que son ami allait encore s'excuser, eut un rictus crispé et le prit sur le ton de l'ironie.

- Parfois, je vais lui rendre visite, mais c'est dur de la voir.

- Ah bon ? Elle est malade ? Elle n'est pas souvent disponible ?

- Au contraire, elle est toujours disponible, mais… elle est…

Le brun se surprit à ne pas pouvoir achever sa phrase, il n'avait jamais dit à aucun de ses amis que sa mère était décédée, et remuer cette douleur enfouie lui noua la gorge.

Fye était bien conscient que ce que son ami essayait de lui dire devait le toucher personnellement et encore une fois, il ne put s'empêcher de s'en vouloir.

- Hum, en tout cas, vous ne vous voyez pas souvent, résuma-t-il pour montrer qu'il avait compris l'idée principale et qu'il n'était pas nécessaire que son ami le mette au courant d'une quelconque histoire personnelle. Et…

- On ne se voit jamais parce qu'elle est morte, l'interrompit Kurogane d'un ton ferme, ayant rassemblé son courage.

Fye en lâcha ses baguettes et se mordit la lèvre.

- Je suis désolé, Kurogane, je…

- T'inquiète, tu pouvais pas savoir. Ma mère est morte quand j'avais 11 ans d'une leucémie.

Elle est morte jeune, elle avait 32 ans. Mon père en a été très affecté, et pendant un temps, j'ai dû m'occuper de nous deux moi-même tant il était anéanti. Il s'est longtemps senti coupable or qu'évidemment il ne l'était pas, et ça a été très dur pour qu'il retrouve une raison de vivre.

Un jour, on s'est disputé et je lui ai dit tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur, ainsi que des choses que je ne pensais pas forcément. Le lendemain, ce n'était plus le même, il commençait à redevenir mon père, il a achevé son deuil et est passé à autre chose. Il était très soucieux de ce que je pensais, dès qu'il fréquentait une femme, il me demandait presque la permission et mon avis, ce que je trouvais drôle.

Et puis un jour, il a rencontré Rachel, une institutrice venant d'Amérique qui travaillait dans une école non loin de là où il enseignait le kendo. Il me l'a présentée comme d'habitude, mais en me disant cette fois qu'elle était très spéciale pour lui, qu'elle était exceptionnelle. Je l'ai encouragé et quelques mois plus tard, m'a demandé s'il pouvait l'épouser, si je l'appréciais assez pour qu'elle soit ma belle-mère, m'assurant néanmoins qu'elle ne remplacerait jamais ma mère pour lui. Depuis qu'il la fréquentait, mon père avait retrouvé le sourire et la joie de vivre. Rachel était vraiment quelqu'un de bien, alors, encore une fois, je l'ai encouragé. J'avais 15 ans quand ils se sont mariés et peu de temps après, Rachel tomba enceinte.

Elle a donné naissance à Hokuto, mais des problèmes de famille l'obligèrent à rester pour une durée indéterminée en Amérique. Mon père voulait absolument la suivre et s'installer en là-bas si elle le désirait, mais il ne voulait pas m'abandonner. Quand il me l'a dit, Rachel était déjà partie avec Hokuto pour le continent. La minute après qu'il me l'ait dit, je lui ait hurlé dessus tellement fort en lui ordonnant de la rejoindre immédiatement qu'il a à peine prit le temps de faire une valise et a sauté dans le premier avion.

A vrai dire, c'était l'année de mon BAC et c'était l'occasion pour moi de prouver que je pouvais être autonome et indépendant. J'ai eut mon examen et quand ils sont revenus, mon père m'a annoncé qu'il voulait déménager et vivre en Amérique. Au début, il voulait que j'y aille aussi, mais là, par contre j'ai mis mon veto et on a convenu que j'aurais un appartement, qu'il voulait payer, mais que j'ai refusé : je souhaitais être autonome. Biensûr, il m'envoie de l'argent assez souvent, mais je ne voulais pas qu'il ait 2 logements à financer.

Aujourd'hui il vit heureux avec sa nouvelle famille, et même si on ne se voit pas souvent, ça me suffit de savoir qu'il est bien avec Hokuto et Rachel. Au fond, je sais qu'il n'oublie pas ma mère et que jamais il ne le fera, mais c'est bien qu'il ait pu reconstruire sa vie, c'est ce qu'elle aurait voulu. Voilà, tu sais tout, acheva Kurogane en écartant les bras comme s'il venait de terminer un numéro dans un spectacle.

Il risqua un regard vers Fye qui le regardait avec un sourire attendri.

- C'est vraiment génial pour lui. Heureusement qu'il t'avait toi, tout ce que tu as fait pour lui, c'est si…

- Ah ! Attention à ce que tu vas dire ! le prévint le brun en brandissant ses baguettes, prêt à l'attaque.

- Généreux et attentionné. Toi aussi, tu es quelqu'un de bien, Kuro-sama.

Kurogane regarda son ami droit dans les yeux et…rougit ! Ce que venait de lui dire le blond l'avait touché, il avait été sincère, et c'était la première fois qu'on lui disait ça. Ne sachant que répondre, il alla regarder au fond de son bol, des fois qu'un poisson nagerait dans son bouillon et dit à voix basse.

- Merci.

Son ami lui sourit gentiment et se concentra de nouveau sur ses nouilles, luttant encore avec les deux bâtons de bois qui lui servaient de couvert avec autant d'habileté qu'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine.

Il y eut un petit silence durant lequel l'un hésitait à poser une question et l'autre espérait que son ami ne lui pose pas celle qu'il allait sûrement énoncer à haute voix dans quelques secondes. Mais avec Kurogane, il fallait toujours aller droit au but au lieu de tourner autour du pot pendant des heures à chercher des niaiseries pour faciliter ce qui allait suivre.

- Et toi ? Tes parents, ils sont restés en Angleterre ?

Fye crispa ses doigts ses baguettes.

Eh oui, évidemment, il fallait bien que ça arrive. Sa gorge se noua et il ressentit un pincement au cœur. Le brun, qui était loin d'être dupe, avait très bien remarqué ce changement d'attitude et savait, avant même d'avoir posé la question, que c'était un sujet difficile aussi pour son ami. Il avait dû se passer quelque chose car sinon, en quasi un an de fréquentation, il aurait quand même mentionner l'existence éventuelle de géniteurs. Kurogane allait lui dire de laisser tomber quand son ami le devança.

- Kurogane, on s'est mis d'accord sur le fait d'être honnêtes l'un envers l'autre et de se dire les choses, mais, je ne me sens pas encore prêt à te parler de ça. Je le ferai, je te le jure, seulement… pas tout de suite. Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

- Nan, pas du tout. T'étais pas obligé de toute façon, répliqua le brun en se sentant un peu stupide, et finis tes nouilles, elles vont être froides.

En retour, Fye lui sourit timidement et prit une nouvelle bouchée.

Aucun d'eux ne prononça mot durant tout le repas, d'ailleurs, à nouveau, ce fut Kurogane qui énonça une proposition en premier.

- Tu veux t'essayer aux jeux vidéos ?

le silence ayant régné depuis au moins 20 minutes, le blond sursauta et regarda son ami avec surprise.

- Kuro-pii, tu sais, je galère déjà assez avec un PC qui n'a pour fonction que de taper des textes et aller sur le net, et tu voudrais que je joue avec des trucs barbares où il faut appuyer sur 46 000 boutons en même temps ?

- Y a un début à tout. Aller, essaye, à tout les coups ça va te plaire. Et en passant, c'est KUROGANE !

- Kuro-pon, si tu cherches une victime à humilier en multipliant ses statistiques par 100, ne compte pas sur moi !

- Dommage, pour une fois que j'en avais l'occasion.

- QUOI ?

« _Ca marche à tout les coups ça ! _» se félicita intérieurement le brun, triomphant.

- Bah ouais, et je vais enfin pouvoir prendre en photo les résultats pour les encadrer !

- File-moi une manette et explique comment on fait ! Je suis pas nul, j'ai pas appris, nuance !!

- Ah, bah voilà ! ricana Kurogane avant de lui tendre la diablerie avec des boutons partout et entreprit de lui expliquer les touches.

- Alors, dès que tu vois un zombie, tu vises, tu peux zoomer avec ça…non, là ! voilà, juste derrière, c'est ça, ensuite, tu tires avec ça…oui, voilà, ça, avec la touche jaune, tu ramasses les objets, et avec celle-là tu te soignes… non bordel, celle-là, là !

- Mais ! Kuro-wanwan n'arrête pas de m'aboyer dessus!

Le brun prit une grande inspiration et expira avant de répondre.

- Mais non je ne « t'aboie » pas dessus, et pour la 100ème fois, mon nom c'est KUROGANE !

- Je crois que j'ai compris les touches, Kuro-chan. lance le jeu, je vais t'exploser !

Evidemment, ce ne fut pas le cas, Fye ne savait pas qu'il avait affaire à un professionnel et le sentit passer. Mais, contre toute attente, à force d'entraînement, le blond avait pris goût à exploser la tête de zombies et une énergie nouvelle s'était mise à couler en lui. La première partie qu'il gagna, il avait involontairement déstabilisé son adversaire avec un flot de jurons qui ne s'arrêtait jamais et prononcé sur un ton allant crescendo tout au long de la partie, ce qui avait donné quelque chose comme :

Rhaputinj'vaisluiexploserlagueuleàceconnarddemesdeuxprendstoiç'arâtécepauvretrucenruineettiensettiensettiens !!!!!

Bref, cela avait largement suffit à déconcentrer l'expert qu'était Kurogane. Inutile de préciser qu'après cette défaite surprenante et cuisante, le blond s'en était donné à cœur joie de l'embêter et de le charrier. Même après avoir réclamé une revanche, le brun se fit à nouveau battre, certes de peu à chaque fois, mais ce qui ne changeait en rien l'humiliation, alors, de mauvaise fois, il éteignit la console et attrapa un jeu qui traînait non loin.

- Okay, tu le prends comme ça ? On va voir ce que tu vaux dans une course de bagnoles, aucune chance pour toi ! Tu vas regretter l'affront de tout à l'heure !

- C'est ce qu'on va voir !

Ainsi s'écoulèrent 3 heures, le changement de jeux avait été incalculable car après un temps d'adaptation, Fye finissait toujours par gagner, ce qui filait des grincements de dents à son voisin de canapé.

Mais après tout ce temps de jeu, le nouveau champion commença à ressentir la fatigue et Kurogane put récupérer sournoisement un peu de sa gloire volée, car, oui, bâiller 10 fois par minute, ça n'aide pas à garder les yeux vifs sur l'écran. Après la dernière partie du 11ème jeu, Kurogane s'étira en poussant un soupir de satisfaction et se laissa tomber en arrière sur le dossier du canapé.

- Ah ! Le maître est de retour !

- Oui je vois ça, mais je crois que notre compétition s'arrête là pour aujourd'hui. J'aimerais aller dormir, si ça te dérange pas.

- Mais carrément que ça me dérange, je reprenais l'avantage ! On commençait enfin à jouer normalement !

- Ah bon ? Bah tant pis.

- Biensûr que non ça me dérange pas, idiot ! C'est limite si je ne te préfère pas endormi, tu parles moins.

- Si tu le dis, c'est que ça doit être vrai, formula Fye qui n'avait plus la force de faire tourner ses méninges pour une vanne à sortir, mais assez pour se dire que là, tout de suite, il lui fallait un oreiller et un truc moelleux pour dormir.

« _Tiens, un Fye qui ne répond pas… Il doit être malade, ou avoir de la fièvre, vite un thermomètre ! _» songea le brun avant de se lever.

- OK j'ai pigé. Alors, heu… on dort dans mon lit ou… tu prends le lit et moi le canapé ? demanda-t-il, trouvant lui-même sa question un peu osée. Le blond redressa vivement ses paupière qui menaçaient de se fermer pour de bon et en une seconde, son esprit reprit de sa vivacité. Là pour le coup, il n'avait plus envie de dormir.

- Oh, eh bien…tu es chez toi, je vais quand même pas t'obliger à migrer de ton propre pieu. Je vais prendre le canapé.

« _Ca part mal, mon gars_ » grogna le brun un peu déçu.

- Personne, je dis bien PERSONNE ne dort dans MON canapé sauf moi ! argumenta-t-il, sans trop savoir pourquoi il avait prit la première raison bidon qui traînait dans un coin de son cerveau, et pas forcément la meilleure.

- Hein ? articula le blond un peu ahuri, c'est marrant, d'habitude, c'est plutôt le lit que les gens ne veulent pas céder.

« _Biensûr que c'est le lit, j'ai aucune raison valable de t'interdire le canapé outre le fait que j'ai très envie que tu dormes contre moi, que tu touche ma peau avec la tienne, d'ensuite t'arracher ton pauvre t-shirt et ton caleçon, de t'embrasser partout et plus si affinités, entre autres, te faire l'amour comme une bête_ » énuméra Kurogane dans sa tête tout en essayant de ne pas faire attention aux éventuelles images reflétant ses fantasmes et ses désirs qui défilaient devant ses yeux.

De son côté, Fye, même avec l'esprit un peu ensommeillé, n'était pas non plus un débile fini et avait bien calculé la proposition de base de son ami : on dort dans le même lit ce soir ? Biensûr, il fallait ajouter le : t'as pas chaud ? = dessape-toi ; oh mais tu trembles, viens = on fait un câlin ?; et enfin, je tremble aussi = baisons !

Bon, il fallait avouer que Kurogane ne passerait jamais par des phrases à double sens, spontanéité quand tu nous tient ! Il lui sauterait certainement dessus à peine la couette remontée. L'idée n'était pas repoussante, mais ce soir, Fye n'avait pas très envie de coucher avec le brun. Il voulait reprendre à zéro, apprendre à connaître de nouveau Kurogane comme il l'avaient fait, en quelque sorte, cet après-midi, et coucher le premier soir, ce n'était pas vraiment apprendre à se connaître.

Et puis d'un coup, il vit devant ses yeux la tête d'Ashura, un Ashura furieux, un Ashura qui allait lui faire payer ce qu'il allait faire… non, pas de sexe ce soir avec le brun, hors de question, rien que l'image de son « ex-amant » l'en dissuadait efficacement.

Cependant, son instinct lui souffla autre chose, une chose qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à faire, que ce soit avec Ashura, Kurogane ou avec la machine à laver. « _Fais-lui confiance, tu sais qu'il en vaut la peine. Il ne t'a jamais fait de coup bas ni de mal depuis que vous vous connaissez, il serait temps de lui accorder ce qu'il mérite, tu ne crois pas ? Quelque soit ton choix, il le respectera, seulement, sois clair avec lui, sinon, rien ne marchera jamais_ » lui soufflait sa conscience. Au fond, jamais le brun ne l'avait déçu, certes il était bourru, mais pas mauvais, alors il n'y avait aucune de raison de se méfier.

Ne pas oublier cependant d'être clair.

- Kurogane, on va dormir ensemble, ça ne me gène pas du tout. Par contre, je ne veux… enfin, je n'ai pas vraiment la tête à… ce que je veux dire c'est…

- Que tu n'as pas envie qu'il se passe quelque chose ce soir, t'inquiète j'ai compris. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne te ferai jamais rien sans te demander avant.

- Hum… d'accord, acquiesça le blond, restant cependant un peu sceptique et sur ses gardes, regardant droit dans les yeux son ami.

- Je te promets, il ne se passera rien. Je ne te toucherai pas. Tu peux me faire confiance, lui assura Kurogane en soutenant son regard.

Fye hésita quelques secondes, un peu mal à l'aise, puis hocha la tête avec un petit sourire et se glissa sous la couette. Le brun le regarda faire une fraction de seconde et se tourna pour se délester de son t-shirt et de son pantalon*.

Sous la couverture, Fye ne put s'empêcher de regarder le brun se déshabiller. Il rougit légèrement lorsque ce dernier enleva son pantalon, dévoilant son postérieur encore emballé dans son caleçon qui épousait des formes à merveille, et se détourna furtivement.

Non, il ne fallait pas qu'il regarde, la nuit aller déjà suffisamment dure avec un gars comme Kurogane dormant près de lui et quasiment nu, s'il commençait à s'exciter en le regardant, adieu le temps de connaissance. Le brun poussa le tas de vêtements qui gisaient à terre un peu plus loin et se faufila lui-aussi sous la couette mais en gardant une certaine distance avec le corps allongé non loin du sien. Oh oui ce sera dur de se retenir, de ne pas l'enlacer, de ne pas se coller à lui, mais si Fye ne voulait pas, il n'allait pas le brusquer, il attendrait jusqu'à ce que le blond soit prêt.

Un silence gênant s'installa entre eux, et cette fois, ce fut Fye qui le brisa le premier :

- Bon, bah… bonne nuit, Kuro-Kuro.

- Je peux te poser une question ? demanda le brun sur un ton intéressé.

- Euh…oui.

- Est-ce que tu es déficient mental ou tu souhaites vraiment que je t'étripe ? gronda-t-il en insistant sur les derniers mots en même temps qu'il tourna la tête pour regarder le blond d'un air blazé.

- Hein, qui, quoi, que, comment ? Non, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Kuro-pon.

Kurogane saisit le coussin sous sa tête et s'en servit comme massue sur celle de son voisin qui émit un petit « aïe » mais qui lança tout de suite après :

- Chouette, un oreiller en plus ! Bonne nuit Kuro-pii !

- Rends-ça le blond ! s'écria Kurogane en s'emparant de son bien et en le remettant possessivement sous sa tête tout en tournant le dos à Fye, et c'est Kurogane, abruti.

- Fais pas la tête, Kuro-chan.

- Va chier, lui rétorqua le concerné sans bouger d'un pouce.

- Très bien, boude si tu veux, mais… commença le blond en se rapprochant doucement de son ami, quelques secondes plus tard, Kurogane sentit une douce pression sur sa joue et légèrement humide. Dors bien quand même.

Le blond était retourné à sa place puis avait fermé les yeux, recherchant le sommeil. Le brun resta raide comme un piquet pendant plusieurs secondes avec le rouge au visage : Fye lui avait embrassé la joue pour lui dire bonne nuit… Normal. Ok.

- Toi aussi, chuchota le brun en se retournant vers son ami qui sombrait déjà.

Kurogane ne put trouver le sommeil tout de suite, il resta éveillé plusieurs minutes, contemplant la beauté d'un Fye endormi, paisible et serein. Il résista à l'envie de plonger sa main dans ses cheveux, de caresser son visage et de l'enlacer tendrement, il se contenta de l'observer, relevant chaque détail de sa personne. Puis il se laissa glisser dans les bras de Morphée, Fye ne quittant pas une seule fois son esprit et ses pensées. Demain serait un autre jour, et il avait hâte que la nuit s'achève pour le vivre avec le corps endormi à côté du sien.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO =^o^= =^o^= =^o^= =^o^= =^o^= =^o^= =^o^= =^o^=

* Les enfants on se calme, veuillez ravaler ce filet de bave, je vous en prie^^

D'après mes sources, Ashura est toujours en Corée et fait toujours la tronche, à mon avis vous ne le reverrez pas tout de suite, ce qui devrait être un soulagement pour la plupart d'entre vous, mais ne rêvez pas : il reviendra (ton fataliste).

Fye est en train de lire dans son coin et Kurogane est en train de boire du saké à l'opposé de la pièce. Il se sont disputé y a 5 minutes sur le choix du programme télé et sur qui devait avoir la télécommande. Et moi ? Bah je les surveille, baby sitter quoi.

Bien, je ne vais pas m'étendre, je pense publier le prochain chapitre dans pas trop longtemps (eh oui les vacances c'est chouette).

Sur ce, bonne soirée à vous les gens !


	10. Chapter 10

BONJOUR!!!!! (Eh! Vous avez-vu???? J'ai dit bonjour!!!!! C'est pas tout le temps que ça rrive ça! Profitez) Je pourrais vous faire 10 chapitres en écrivant que je suis désolée pour le retard HONTEUX de la parution de ce chapitre, je ne suis qu'une pauvre feignasse indigne qui ne mérite pas de vivre. Alors voilà pour vous, la suite. J'annonce, prochain chapitre: **LEMON** (voilà, ça ça va attirer le regard, et hop! Je le mets en gras et en plus gros, histoire de pas le louper)

Bon si je vous dis que j'écrirai la suite très prochainement, vous n'allez évidemment pas me croire alors, sans plus attendre :

Enjoy!____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kurogane s'extirpait lentement de sa torpeur, son esprit éveillé mais son corps non décidé à bouger. Ce matin-là avait quelque chose de différent aux autres et de beaucoup plus agréable. Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux, il fallait qu'il cerne ce qu'il y avait en plus aujourd'hui pour qu'il soit ainsi de si bonne humeur.

Les vacances ?

Non, ça il connaissait, oui c'était bien, mais pas à ce point-là.

Une fille dans son pieu ?

Oulah non, il se serait levé aussitôt pour lui préparer un truc à avaler afin qu'elle déguerpisse le plus vite possible.

Un peluche ?

Impossible, elles étaient loin, loin, loin en Amérique et devaient servir de punching-ball ou de défouloir pour Hokuto, sauf son chien favori qu'il avait dissimulé dans le placard pas loin pour que personne ne le voit. Mais il ne l'avait tout de même pas ressorti quand-même, ou alors s'il l'avait fait c'était qu'il avait dû boire tout seul la veille.

Bon alors ni peluche ni nana ni vacances. C'était quoi ce foutu truc en plus ?

En tout cas c'était doux, c'était chaud et c'était vivant car il sentait un cœur qui battait près du sien. D'un coup, les souvenirs de la veille et des évènements précédents lui revinrent en mémoire : ça devait être Fye.

Mais oh !

Minute !

Fye, il devrait pas être à l'autre bout du lit, comme il était sensé l'être hier soir ? Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il ne l'était plus : son petit corps était pressé voire enfoncé dans le torse de Kurogane, ses jambes étaient entremêlées aux siennes et que Fye remercie Dieu d'avoir fait le brun plus grand que lui sinon, sa tête aurait servit d'oreiller. En tout cas, Kurogane pouvait sentir l'odeur des cheveux du blond tout près de son nez, c'est à ça qu'il put déduire que le pauvre jeune homme avait manqué de peu de servir de repose-tête.

Le brun tendit l'oreille afin de deviner si Fye dormait encore, ce qu'il espérait fortement, dans le cas contraire, il ne saurait que dire ou faire face à son ami qui visiblement, n'avait pas eut son mot à dire en ce qui concernait cette étreinte « passionnée ». un souffle pratiquement inaudible lui fit savoir que d'une, soit il était mort, et de deux, soit il était parfaitement réveillé et attendait. Lentement, Kurogane ouvrit un œil avec le plus de discrétion possible et regarda vers le bas pour voir si ses soupçons étaient confirmés… et il tomba sur une paire d'yeux qui le dévisagèrent d'un air accusateur.

Bon, grillé. Le brun ouvrit donc son deuxième œil et étudia sérieusement l'expression de la victime : celle d'un type qui a pas beaucoup dormi, qui a dû sentir le brun lui tomber dessus sans le voir venir, qui a dû essayer par tous les moyens possibles et inimaginables de lui faire lâcher prise, et finalement, qui a dû attendre pendant des heures à moitié étouffé que son agresseur veuille bien se réveiller.

Le blond allait ouvrir la bouche pour lui sommer de le lâcher prestement, mais le brun s'exécuta avant-même qu'il ne le fasse, ressentant une honte jusque là sans précédents. Le blond soupira de soulagement en s'étirant et grogna sous la douleur de ses membres meurtris. Kurogane se racla la gorge difficilement en regardant à l'opposé de Fye, la fenêtre présentant un intérêt inimaginable à ce moment précis et bafouilla en se décalant du corps frêle de son ami :

- Hum… désolé. C'était …pas volontaire. J'ai… j'ai pas fais exprès.

Il risqua un regard en direction du concerné qui, rouge comme une brique, sûrement presque autant que lui-même, prit une mine boudeuse.

- Kuro-tan m'a broyé les os ! En tout cas je risquait pas d'avoir froid, j'aurais pût dormir dans un four ça aurait été pareil, c'est dingue ce que tu peux dégager de chaleur, lui déclara le blond en se massant l'épaule.

- Ouais je sais. Désolé, répéta le brun, ne sachant plus où se mettre.

Mais Fye se rapprocha de lui et lui sourit timidement sans pour autant le regarder dans les yeux.

- Outre le fait que tu aies faillit m'étouffer, c'était loin d'être désagréable.

- Ah bon ? Je ne t'ai pas fait peur au moins ?

- Au début, non, mais après quand t'as commencé à me serrer très fort, j'ai eut peur pour ma vie, plaisanta le blond.

- Je pense qu'il en faut plus que ça pour en venir à bout de toi. Les chieurs sont toujours les plus coriaces, répliqua le brun avec son sourire prétentieux.

- Exactement. En tout cas, tu peux te vanter de m'avoir gardé éveillé toute la nuit, ironisa Fye en bâillant, impossibilité de bouger, voire de respirer, je peux te dire que j'ai eut le temps de compter les moutons, et le nombre de chaussettes qu'il y a dans cette pièce.

- Ah ouais ? Alors combien ?

- Les moutons y en a eut 2 millions huit soixante six mille neuf cent cinquante cinq et les chaussette y en a treize. J'ai pas pu voir sous le lit, tu m'excuseras.

Kurogane ne pouvait se sentir plus honteux. Si Fye ne dormait pas par terre la nuit prochaine ce serait qu'il aurait de la chance. Il se jura intérieurement de ranger la moindre chaussette qui traînait sitôt levé. En tout cas, le blond était toujours là et il en riait, il y avait peut-être encore de l'espoir. Ce dernier bâilla à plusieurs reprises et cala mieux sa tête sur les oreillers, ce qui n'échappa pas au brun.

- Sérieusement, je suis désolé, grommela-t-il en s'asseyant et en attrapant à tâtons son pantalon non loin, mais rendors-toi, je vais aller faire 2-3 courses à côté, tu vas pouvoir roupiller tranquillement.

Le blond le regarda, curieux et le suivit du regard alors qu'il se levait et allait vers la salle de bain.

- Tu reviens quand ? demanda-t-il d'une voix pré-sommeil.

- Tout à l'heure, j'en ai pas pour longtemps, répondit son ami avant de refermer la porte.

Quand il en ressortit 20 minutes après, lavé, habillé, coiffé, Fye s'était déjà rendormi, la tête fourrée dans l'oreiller. « Et c'est moi qui manques de l'étouffer » songea le brun en soupirant. Il saisit ses chaussures ainsi que sa veste, les enfila puis s'empara de ses clés et de son portefeuille avant de se diriger vers la porte. Il résista à la tentation de prévenir le blond de son départ par une pression de ses lèvres sur sa joue et le plus silencieusement possible, sortit en verrouillant la porte.

Fye fut réveillé par un bruit d'eau.

Au premier abord, quand il ouvrit les yeux, il se demanda pendant 5 seconde où il pouvait être, ne reconnaissant pas du tout la chambre ni le lit dans lesquels il se trouvait. Lorsqu'il entendit un fracas provenant de la pièce à côté suivi d'un juron poussé par une voix rauque et parfaitement reconnaissable, tout lui revint en tête. Il bâilla en s'étirant comme un chat qui s'extirpe de sa sieste mais s'interrompit dans son soupir de béatitude quand sa main rencontra quelque chose de mou, rugueux et qui faisait du bruit, un bruit plus que familier, un bruit semblable au bruit des vagues sur une plage.

Avant de tourner la tête pour confirmer ses hypothèses, il secoua la tête fermement comme pour se réveiller complètement. Non, aucune chance qu'il puisse trouver un truc comme ça dans l'appartement de Kurogane Suwa, impossible. Pourtant la chose en question était bien là, sous ses doigts, et apparemment, à en juger par le volume qu'il sentait par le toucher, elle était plutôt consistante. Le blond allait tourner la tête pour le vérifier quand un autre détail lui revint à l'esprit : en admettant que cette chose soit là, en aucun cas elle ne lui appartenait, il n'avait donc aucun droit d'y toucher. Mais en même temps, sachant que Kurogane en avait horreur, qu'elle était là juste à côté de lui comme un cadeau du destin… en plus elle était seule, sans défense et sans personne pour s'occuper d'elle, il semblait n'y avoir que lui qui soit qualifié pour le faire, non, il ne pouvait pas la laisser là, vraiment pas.

Il scruta la pièce autour de lui pour vérifier que Kurogane ne l'observait pas quelque part tapis dans un coin, histoire ne pas se taper la honte du siècle, et d'un geste vif, il se redressa sur le lit en se mettant à quatre pattes et bondit sur le pauvre sac de bonbon, tel Gollum sur l'anneau de pouvoir. Il brandit son trophée devant ses yeux, le contemplant comme la 7ème merveille du monde : un énorme sachet de bonbon, peu visibles dans la pénombre de la pièce mais à peu près reconnaissable au toucher par l'expert qu'était Fye. Il résista à la tentation de l'ouvrir et de vider son contenu dans sa bouche ou de le cacher dans son caleçon, mais il n'en fit rien, après tout, ce sachet ne lui appartenait pas. En tout cas Kurogane était rentré de ses courses. « _Zut_, pensa Fye,_ j'aurais dû me réveiller plus tôt pour l'aider à ranger les courses, je suis vraiment un fainéant moi_ ». Sur ces pensées, le blond se leva et sortit de la chambre, toujours habillé de son t-shirt et de son caleçon et se dirigea vers le salon/cuisine où le brun s'affairait, tenant le paquet de bonbon contre lui comme une mère avec un nouveau-né.

Kurogane était en train de faire la vaisselle, « d'où le fracas » pensa le blond en souriant. Il s'approcha doucement du brun, qui sentit sa présence et se retourna vers lui.

- T'es déjà debout ? Je pensais que tu te lèverais pas avant 4 heures au moins, lança le brun avec son sourire prétentieux, puis il remarqua ce que le blond avait dans les mains et reporta son attention sur sa vaisselle avant d'ajouter, je les ai achetés pour toi, je me suis dit que tu serais de meilleure humeur après le peu d'heures de sommeil de cette nuit.

Fye regarda le sac d'assortiment de ses bonbon préférés avec émotion et répondit à son ami :

- Tu n'étais pas obligé, tu sais… Je devrais pas accepter…

- Oh je m'inquiète pas, tu vas le faire, tu ne pourras leur résister, je te connais suffisamment !

- Oui, je vois ça, mais, tu n'aurais pas dû, en plus y en a une tonne, et…

- Ouais alors les mange pas d'un coup sinon tu prends mon pied au cul parce que je sais que quand il s'agit de l'alcool et des bonbon, t'es un vrai trou, alors savoure, ok ?

- Mais enfin Kuro…

- Bon, écoute le blond, je vais pas les rapporter parce que la boulangère m'aime bien, mais je suis pas sûr qu'elle apprécie que je lui rapporte ce pourquoi je l'ai fait chier pendant 3 heures et je compte pas les bouffer non plus. T'as qu'à te dire qu'ils traînaient dans un coin et que tu les as trouvés par pur hasard, capiche ?

Fye sourit avec gêne, le rouge lui montant aux joues et posa une main sur le bras puissant de Kurogane.

- Merci, Kuro-chan, lui dit-il avec sincérité. En réponse, le brun soupira de lassitude pour cacher sa satisfaction.

- Je vois pas pourquoi je me tue à vouloir te le faire rentrer dans le crâne, de toute évidence, ça veut pas imprimer : C'EST KU-RO-GA-NE !

- Oui, vraiment désolé, des fois, les choses qui m'échappent Kuro-tan, en rajouta le blond avant de s'éloigner du brun, voyant « l'attaque-éponge » profiler au loin et qui le rata de peu.

- J'espère que t'as faim, parce que j'ai acheté tout plein de trucs dont j'ai horreur et dont tu me feras l'honneur de te remplir le bide avec. C'est sur la table, indiqua le brun, en regardant avec un intérêt soudain son torchon qui essuyait un bol.

Le blond regarda là où lui avait dit et faillit lâcher son précieux butin : devant lui, un gros paquet en papier renfermait une tonne de croissants et de pains au chocolat dont le beurre imprégnait l'emballage, ce qui signifiait qu'ils ne sortaient pas d'un super marché mais de chez un bon boulanger. A côté d'eux se trouvaient deux pots de confiture, un à la fraise, l'autre à l'abricot, cachées derrière, quelques plaquettes de chocolat et enfin plusieurs bouteilles de lait. Pendant quelques secondes, le blond crût qu'il était bel et bien en plein rêve, car voir tout ce dont Kurogane avait saintement horreur, au point de le faire vomir, sur la table de son propre appartement n'attendant que lui, le blond gamin, chieur de première catégorie, gourmand, trouillard, chialeur et hypocrite par-dessus le marché, qui, accessoirement était devenu l'objet du désir de son antithèse aux cheveux bruns, pour les manger sous son nez ! Non, vraiment, ça ne devait pas être réel.

- J'y crois pas, on est chez qui, là ? fit le blond ébahit.

- Non, tu rêves pas, t'es bien chez moi. Moi même, j'ai du mal à me faire à l'idée, bougonna le brun en poursuivant sa besogne, bon, fais en sorte qu'ils soient hors de ma vue rapidement, bougonna Kurogane, comme à son habitude.

- Noël c'est quand déjà ?

- Rha, pourquoi je perds mon temps ? Ferme-la et débarrasse-moi de ça ! En vitesse ! bougonna le brun en allant ranger la vaisselle.

Le blond sourit en voyant son ami s'énerver et en l'entendant râler tout seul dans son coin comme le font les personnes âgées aigries. Jamais personne lui lui avait porté autant d'attention, pas même Ashura, que ce soit au début ou vers les moments les plus sombres de leur relations. « _Si c'est comme ça tous les matins, Ashura pourra bien se taper toutes les muses qu'il veut sans que j'en ai quelque chose à faire_ » plaisanta le blond pour lui-même, alors qu'il savait pertinemment que ce ne serait pas aussi facile que cela, on ne conquiert pas les gens avec des petits déjeuners. Ca se saurait sinon. Tout en songeant, Fye alla s'asseoir et commença à enchaîner ses viennoiseries avec un appétit féroce.

Kurogane en eût la mâchoire qui touchait le sol. Lui qui se croyait au top niveau de la capacité de s'empiffrer, venait de se faire détrôner de sa première place. « _Bah, de toute façon, ce mec n'est jamais logique dans sa façon d'être, faut que j'arrête de chercher à comprendre_ » se dit-il en secouant la tête.

- T'as envie de faire quoi aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il au blondinet.

- Aucune idée. Ce que tu veux, répondit ce dernier après avoir avalé ce qu'il avait dans la bouche.

- Bah, si t'as envie y a les consoles, la télé, l'ordinateur…fais comme tu veux, mais à 20h45, tu me laisse l'écran, c'est l'heure de Prison Break.

- Qui l'eût cru ! Je croyait que tu avais tout simplement horreur des feuilletons télé ? se moqua le blond en le pointant du doigt.

- Ca, c'est bien ! C'est un truc de mecs. Moi je ne regarde pas des trucs avec des histoires aussi pourries que cette saleté de bouquin que je t'ai donné ! se défendit le brun.

- Un peu de douceur ne fait pas de mal, Monsieur J'aime-Voir-Les-Gens-Se-Cogner-Dessus !

- Ouais, et j'en suis fier !

- Dans ce cas, viens donc prendre ta pâtée à Tekken, Kuro-puu, on verra si tu en mènes aussi large que ce que tu prétends ! le défia Fye.

- Parfait, amène-toi le blond, ça va saigner ! répondit le brun avec un sourire de loup.

Le blond posa ce qu'il avait dans les mains, sauta sur le canapé face à la télé et attrapa une mannette. Il fut imité par le brun qui mit en route la console et s'assit à côté de lui. le duel commença entre les deux amis, enfin, plutôt entre les deux personnages animés qui s'affrontaient sur l'écran.

Au bout d'une heure de jeux, Kurogane, qui avait essuyé pas mal de défaites, décida qu'il était impératif qu'il nettoie un peu l'appartement de son bordel. Après avoir insinué que cette envie était due au fait qu'il se faisait laminer, Fye lui proposa son aide, mais le brun refusa, ne voulant pas trop dévoiler de ce qu'il pouvait bien traîner dans l'habitacle qui pourrait le mettre dans une situation gênante. Alors, ainsi abandonné, le blond éteignit la console et lança un film en attendant, tout en profitant de l'occupation de son ami pour mettre la misère au paquet de bonbon qu'il lui avait acheté.

Autant dire que lorsque le brun eut fini, le paquet avec diminué de moitié, et, évidemment, losqu'il lui proposa de faire la cuisine pour le midi, le blond gourmand n'avait plus faim, comme par hasard. Après lui avoir beuglé dessus pendant au moins un quart d'heure comme quoi un repas, c'était entrée, plat, dessert et non 500 grammes de sucre, Kurogane alla se préparer un sandwich et revint prendre sa place à côté de son ami et ils regardèrent la suite du film que ce dernier avait commencé.

Jusqu'ici, le brun n'avait esquissé aucun geste pour le séduire. Il s'était largement retenu, car ô combien de fois il avait voulu renverser ce petit corps si près du sien sur le canapé. Son odeur qui lui taquinait les narines à chaque seconde, et quand il riait ou qu'il parlait, il ne pouvait repenser à lui au moment de leurs ébats dans la maison du blond, ses petits cris et ses gémissements passionnés… tout ceci lui tournait dans la tête et dans le corps, mais à aucun moment il ne laissa ses pulsions prendre le dessus. Il devait laisser son ami prendre ses marques, se mettre à l'aise chez lui et en sa présence, sinon, tout serait perdu. Mais il fallait veiller à ce qu'il ne tarde pas trop non plus, sinon, il ne pourrait plus se contenir, et là, ce serait un carnage.

- Ouah, je m'étais jamais autant enchaîné d'heures de télé de toute ma vie, j'ai l'impression d'être un geek renfermé, déclara le blond en s'étirant comme un chat, faisant redescendre Kurogane sur terre, ce dernier s'apercevant, qu'ils en étaient au générique de fin.

- Ouais, je sais, mais sortir pour toi n'est pas prudent, je préfère que tu restes ici. Les acolytes d'Ashura traînant dehors, vaut mieux que tu ne mettes pas les pieds dans les parages pour le moment. J'irais faire les courses seul.

- Est-ce que tu insinues, par hasard, que je dois rester enfermé ici ?

- Biensur que non, je t'ai déjà dit que si tu voulais t'en aller, tu le pouvais. Mais si tu restes ici, il vaut mieux ne pas trop sortir, ou alors, les jours où il n'y a personne, c'est plus prudent.

Fye se tut, oui, le brun avait raison, c'était plus sage de rester ici, si jamais on apprenait que le blond était ici, Ashura organiserait des représailles, et il était hors de question que Kurogane en soit le sujet, il ne le permettrait pas. Mais rester ici à jouer aux jeux vidéos, à regarder la télévision, à l'ordinateur, à jouer ou à travailler, les geeks en rêveraient mais ce n'était pas du tout le genre de Fye. Rester cloîtré irait bien 5 minutes, mais toute la semaine, ça non. Cependant, s'il fallait le faire pour protéger le brun et lui-même des emportements d'Ashura, alors il le ferait.

- Je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision. J'ai promis d'essayer, alors, je m'y tiens. Je ferai ce que tu me dis, déclara le blond, tout air joyeux disparût.

Le brun soupira en fermant les yeux, se leva et s'approcha de son ami qui fixait le sol.

- Ecoute-moi, le blond, dit-il en relevant ce dernier par le menton pour qu'il le regarde dans les yeux, on a décidé ensemble qu'on se donnait une chance, ça veut dire que ce que l'on fait, on le fait pour nous, ce que JE fais, ce que JE décide, je le fais pour toi et moi. Ne crois pas que je veuille t'enfermer et décider de ton sort comme une certaine personne le fait, je ne te demanderai jamais de me vouer une obéissance aveugle, je ne te forcerai jamais à te plier à mes décisions. Si je t'ai fait venir ici ce n'est pas pour t'enchaîner à moi, ni pour que tu sois malheureux. Ici est autant chez toi que chez moi, sois libre d'y faire ce que tu veux.

Le blond eut énormément de mal à contenir l'émotion qui le submergeait. Depuis un certain jour, il n'avait plus jamais décidé seul : soit on décidait pour lui, soit il refusait de le faire. La plupart du temps, ça avait été plutôt la première proposition. Plus Kurogane lui parlait et lui restait à ses côtés, et plus il lui montrait que tout était possible, il n'y avait qu'à essayer et persévérer.

Il allait lui déclarer toute sa reconnaissance, mais sa gorge trop nouée ne fit sortir aucun son, et il resta ainsi la bouche ouverte sans pouvoir prononcer un mot. Mais Kurogane, comme toujours, alla chercher le fond de sa pensée dans le miroir bleu qu'étaient ses yeux, ces deux billes aussi profondes et colorées que l'océan qui lui permettaient de lire dans le cœur du blond comme dans un livre ouvert. O comme il préférait ce regard aux mots qu'il aurait bien pût dire, si Fye avait été muet, Kurogane n'aurait eut aucun mal à savoir ce qu'il ressentait. Le blond cherchait sans arrêt à dissimuler ses véritables émotions, il était tout sauf fiable, pourtant, un de ses principaux atouts de séduction le trahissait irrémédiablement, il suffisait de s'y plonger pour savoir la vérité.

Pour un regard comme celui que lui adressait Fye, Kurogane pourrait tuer, tout abandonner, renier tout ce qu'il possédait ou avait pu posséder, jeter tout ce qu'il avait bien put vivre jusqu'ici. Mais ça, en revanche, le brun se refusait de le montrer. C'est pourquoi, avant que son ami ne retrouve l'usage de la parole, il lui lança :

- Moi je vais prendre une douche.

Et là-dessus, il laissa Fye planté là encore perdu dans les méandres sinueux de son cerveau et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, où il pourrait se libérer de toutes les pulsions qui avaient pu l'assaillir depuis l'arrivée du blond dans sa tanière.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO =^o^= =^o^= =^o^= =^o^= =^o^= =^o^= =^o^= =^o^=

Voilà, voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plû. Je me remets doucement de ma tentative de suicide dûe aux histoires de **SANASHIYA**

(comme ça elle non plus on va pas la louper!!! Niark!) Si des novices ne connaissent pas encore ses tueries de fics, qu'ils aillent faire un tour et me rejoindre dans mes dépressions et suicides collectifs de ses lecteurs! Sana, si tu nous lis, hommage à toi!

Aujourd'hui, il fait beau, alors Fye en a profiter pour aller faire un tour dehors. Bizarrement, Kurogane est parti quelques minutes après en me disant qu'il allait m'acheter les tomes de Tsubasa qui me manquent afin que je sois inspirée quand je les verrai... Mais ça me laisse sceptique cette attention soudaine, j'ai des soupçons... surtout que j'ai reçu un coup de fil pour une confirmation de réservation dans un hôtel pas loin...

Quelqu'un a une caméra? ( ^o^)

Bonne semaine à tous et à toutes, allez dans la paix (cherchez pas) et au prochain chapitre!


	11. Chapter 11

Bien le bonjour les enfants ! Il y a moult moult temps que je n'avais pas posté, je suis dééééééééésolée, vraiment, je mérite le fouet (et que ça faisait 1 mois qu'il ne restait à écrire que les 2 dernières lignes de ce chapitre) ouais je sais c'est vraiment de la flemmingite aigüe. Comme promis, du lemon, mais pas trop non plus.

Ah je demande conseil aussi car j'ai l'impression de changer complètement le caractère de base de notre cher Kurogane, et de le faire trop... enfin pas assez lui (sec, grognon et tout le tralala) donc, ami(e)s fikeur(se)s help me.

Réponse au reviews :

**Watery Shizmue** : Ca me perturbe, où est-ce que j'ai utilisé une réplique de Banal Fantasy déjà ? J'arrive pas à retouver ^o^

**Swallow no Tsubasa** : voilà la suite ^o^ (si tu as lu jusqu'ici).

**Naamine** : Sanashiya is writting 's God X3 je devrais lui faire facturer mes mouchoirs après la lecture de ses fics. Merci de ta review, voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira, et désolée pour l'éternité qu'elle a pris ^o^.

**Yuko-sensei205** : Eh oui tu vois, il a une peluche à son image. T'inquiète, Fye tombera forcément dessus, il ne peut en être autrement xD (mais pas dans ce chapitre^^).

**Lyra64** : Gomen pour les faute, j'ai horreur de me relire. L'écriture a pris du temps (enfin, l'écriture, plutôt le clic sur l'icône du document, parce que je l'avais mis au placard ^o^) Merci de suivre cette fic, t'as raison, le KuroFye c'est le must. Créons une association pour que Sanashiya puisse faire des histoires qui se finissent mieux (oh puis de toute façon c'est la déprime à chaque fois que je lis une de ses histoires, qu'elle soit triste ou pas, sûrement le désespoir de ne pas pouvoir lui arriver à la cheville xD). J'espère que tu vas aimer le chapitre. Kisu

**Jubei-Kazuki** : Voilà voilà, j'ai envie de spoiler mais je vais me retenir, tu verras dans les prochains chapitres ^^.

**Jellyka **: Ahaha ! Bonne nouvelle, il revient très très vite. Je te rassure, moi je ne fais pas mourir (en tout cas pas dans celle-là) les chouchous ! Ce sont MES tomes ! Kuro est gentiment allé me les chercher alors je les garde ! (nan mais !). j'espère que tu vas aimer cette suite. Je tâcherai de publier plus vite, mais je crois qu'on peut rêver X3.

**Tisha **: Merci, je suis désolée j'ai oublié de te répondre. Voilà la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras toujours autant.

**Mirty91** : Ah je te reconnais bien là avec ton gros marteau ! (Je viens de me rendre compte de mon double sens, mais on n'a qu'à dire qu'on n'a rien vu ok? xD). Mon ordi est équipé d'un processeur plutôt puissant et rapide …. pas moi hélàs xD donc désolée de cet affreux retard, j'essayrai d'amener la suite plus vite, mais comme tu l'as sûrement compris, je n'y arriverai sûrement pas. En tout cas, je suis contente que tu suives toujours l'histoire. Daisukiiiii.

Et je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai oublié de répondre à plein de gens au chapitre précédent (la SALOOOOOOOOOOPE !) DESOLEE, je m'incline devant vous, désolée.

Enjoy!____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Quand Kurogane sortit de la salle de bain, il trouva Fye en train de roupiller silencieusement sur le canapé, allongé sur le flanc, enserrant amoureusement un des coussins et, pour une fois, dans lequel il n'avait pas plongé sa tête. Sa respiration était calme et sereine, son visage parfaitement détendu, sa cage thoracique faisait un lent et doux mouvement ainsi que son index qui frottait doucement le tissu en rythme. Le brun entra dans une longue contemplation de ce corps qui se reposait et en fut tellement entiché qu'il s'approcha de lui, tout doucement, sans un bruit, veillant à ne pas troubler son sommeil. Il s'assit au bord du canapé, juste à côté de lui. Il leva une main, esquissant un geste pour toucher ses cheveux d'or, mais se ravisa à contre-coeur. S'il se réveillait, de quoi aurait-il l'air? Et puis s'il commentçait à répondre à la moindre pulsion, il ne pourrait plus s'arrêter. Il était encore en train de se persuader que le toucher était mal lorsque le blond attira son attention. En effet, ce dernier avait commencé à murmurer dans son sommeil, des choses que Kurogane n'arriva pas à déchiffrer. Le brun fronça les sourcils et le regarda de plus près. L'étreinte légère de son ami sur le coussin se resserra violemment et ses murmures se transformèrent alors en gémissement de détresse, pourtant, il était toujours endormi. Sur ses joues commencèrent à couler de fines larmes et son corps se mit à convulser. Plus il remuait, plus sa voix haussait d'un ton et ses paroles devinrent vite audibles pour Kurogane, qui ne savait que faire à part regarder son ami cauchemarder devant lui. La voix tremblante de Fye ne cessait de répéter des « Non! Maman! », « N'ouvre pas la porte! », « Ne m'abandonne pas! », « Maman! Maman! Maman! », entre les sanglots et les gémissement de terreur. Kurogane ne put en supporter d'avantage et appela son ami, il hurla son nom, rien n'y fit, le blond n'arrivait pas à sortir de son rêve.

« Revenez! Ne me laissez pas! » « Ne lui fais pas de mal! Ne pose pas tes mains sur Fye! Ne le touche pas! » « Arrête! Arrête! » « Laissez ma maman! »

Kurogane ne comprenait rien dans le flot de cris déchirants du blond, du moins, rien qui soit cohérant, mais à ce rythme-là, il allait attirer l'attention de tout l'immeuble avec ses hurlements. Le brun le saisit par les épaules et le secoua du mieux qu'il put puisque Fye enserrait toujours compulsivement son coussin. Ces cris lui fendaient le coeur, l'entendre ainsi hurler à la mort comme si on venait de jeter du sel sur une plaie bien ouverte et saignante

lui donnait envie de frapper dans tout ce qui pourrait se trouver à sa portée. Quand il essaya d'arracher le coussin à la brutale étreinte du blond, ce dernier ouvrit brusquement les yeux dans un grand sursaut qui faillit achever Kurogane d'une crise cardiaque. Pendant quelques instants qui lui parut une éternité, il retint son souffle douloureusement dans sa cage thoracique en se demandant comment allait réagir Fye en le voyant aussi près de lui et en réalisant qu'il l'avait surpris en train d'hurler de tout son corps. De son côté, le blond haletait, couvert de sueur et son visage baigné de larmes, aurait donné tout ce qu'il avait pour pouvoir aller se cacher au plus profond possible d'un tunnel au centre de la Terre si ça pouvait lui faire oublier le regard inquiet et ébahit de Kurogane qui avait sûrement dû assister à une nouvelle crise.

-J-je-suis-désolé, tenta-t-il de formuler d'une voix hachée renfermant des sanglots qui menaçaient de faire surface.

- Hum... est-ce que ça va? Répondit Kurogane en se rapprochant encore un peu plus de lui.

- Oui...oui, dé-désolé de t'avoir im-imposé ça... j-je ne voulais p-pas...

Mais sa voix tremblante s'éteignit soudainement alors que Kurogane, en proie à une nouvelle pulsion, l'avait amené contre son coeur avec une douceur insoupçonnée, passé un de ses bras forts et protecteur autour de son dos et avait glissé son autre main dans ses cheveux pour maintenir avec délicatesse sa tête contre son torse.

- Est-ce que ça va? Répéta-t-il au creux de son oreille d'un ton soucieux.

Fye, abasourdi, resta raide comme un piquet dans les bras du brun, mais ne put s'empêcher néanmoins de respirer pleinement son odeur qui venait lui taquiner les narines. Qu'il aimait ce contact, cette chaleur qui se dégageait de ce corps musclé, inconsciemment, il se détendit et ferma les yeux en ne retenant plus les pleurs qui rageaient sous ses paupières. Assez de mentir, assez de dissimuler, fatigué de se retenir et de souffrir en silence.

- Non... pas vraiment. Je crois même que ça ne va plus du tout.

- Ca fait combien de temps ? Que tu fais des cauchemars comme ça, que tu es malheureux? Demanda Kurogane en resserrant son étreinte et en plongeant son visage dans la chevelure dorée de son ami.

Contre toute attente, Fye ne se raidit pas, il savoura pleinement l'étreinte protectrice et consoleuse du brun et s'accrocha à sa chemise.

- Trop longtemps, je ne peux plus supporter ces fantômes qui me hantent à chaque seconde. Je hais ma vie, je hais ce que je suis, je me sens vide depuis cette nuit-là.

- Quelle nuit? Que t'est-il arrivé pour que tu souffres autant. Mais te sens pas obligé de me raconter. Juste... si ça peut te faire sentir mieux.

Le blond secoua la tête contre le torse de Kurogane et se dégagea doucement de son délicieux emprisonnement. Il essuya ses larmes du dos de son poing planta son regard bleuté et troublé dans les yeux rouges sang du brun.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai autant hésité à t'en parler, peut-être la peur de te choquer, de me confier, ou de montrer que j'ai peur et que je me sens mal, peut-être la peur que tu me juges... Mais aujourd'hui, je sens que je veux te parler, que... Kurogane, est-ce que tu veux écouter mon passé?

- Raconte-moi, je ne te jugerai pas, lui répondit le brun en prenant sans hésitation sa main.

Fye rougit, regarda par terre, puis, après quelques instants de tiraillement entre se dérober de cette discussion et vider complètement son sac mêmre s'il allait se remettre à pleurer comme un bébé, il remonta son regard là où il l'avait posé avant et commença:

- Je viens d'Angleterre, de Londres, mais avant j'habitais à Preston. Je n'ai jamais été fils unique, j'avais un frère, un frère jumeau, et lui et mes parents étaient ce que j'avais plus précieux au monde. On vivait tous les quatre, plus heureux que n'importe quelle famille sur Terre. J'aimais et j'étais aimé, j'avais les meilleurs parents du monde et un frère qui me comprenait et pouvait se mettre à ma place mieux que quiconque. Mais, un jour, (sa voix se mit à trembler), en nous ramenant de l'école, mon père s'est tué dans un accident de voiture, un camion a perdu le contrôle sous la pluie et a foncé sur nous. Je ne me souviens que de ça, quand je me suis réveillé, mon frère et moi avions été sortis de la voiture et transférés à l'hôpital. On est pas restés inconscient longtemps, quelques heures à peine, d'autant plus qu'on est sortis de l'accident quasiment indemmes. Ce qu'on ne savait pas, c'était que notre père n'avait pas eu cette chance. Dès qu'on demandait où était notre père, les médecins nous regardaient tristement sans avoir le courage de nous dire la vérité.

Quand maman est arrivée, elle pleurait, mais la première chose qu'elle a fait, ça a été de nous serrer avidement contre elle, de nous embrasser, de nous toucher, comme si elle avait peur que nous ne soyons pas réels. Puis elle est partie voir les médecins, quand elle est revenue, elle nous as emmenés dans sa voiture sans un mot, elle semblait complètement sonnée, elle nous as bien attachés puis elle a roulé jusqu'à un hotel. Elle nous as lavés, soignés, puis elle est allée prendre une douche, en fermant pour la première fois la porte à clé. On l'a entendu pleurer longtemps sans qu'on puisse demander à ce qu'elle ouvre la porte tant nous étions stupéfaits de l'entendre sangloter pour la première fois. Quand elle est sortie, elle s'est couchée avec nous puis nous a déclaré en nous serrant fort que Papa ne reviendrait jamais, qu'il était là où les hommes vivent heureux et que dorénavant, il fallait faire en sorte que rien ne puisse nous séparer.

Le lendemain, on a embarqué dans un bateau pour la France. Ma mère s'est retrouvée seule à élever ses deux fils de 6 ans et à reconstruire sa vie dans un coin isolé de Lyon. Bien que ses premiers jobs comptaient beaucoup et lui prenaient beaucoup de temps, c'est elle qui venait nous chercher, c'est elle qui s'occupait de nous, elle arrivait à être tout le temps là pour nous. Elle prenait chacune de ses décisions en mettant en priorité notre protection et notre bien-être. Ça a été très dur pour elle, elle a vécu un enfer pendant quatre ans, et puis un jour, elle est revenue du travail avec le sourire, son regard avait changé et elle n'est pas venue dormir avec nous. Pour la premère fois depuis le décès de mon père, elle a dormi seule dans sa nouvelle chambre. Elle avait rencontré quelqu'un et commençait à aller de l'avant. Biensur, elle avait peur de nous choquer, de ramener un autre homme que papa à la maison, peur que ses enfants ne la soutiennent pas et qu'ils la rejettent. Elle nous a demandé et un jour, elle a ramené Jacques à la maison et nous l'a présenté. Une étincelle s'est rallumée dans ses yeux, un sourire s'est accroché à son visage et quelques mois plus tard, maman se mariait. Jaques était gentil, il aimait ma mère et il nous adorait.

Sauf que, depuis son arrivée, mon frère avait perdu son étincelle à lui. Les années ont passé, 5 je crois, et je savais qu'il était étrange mais je n'avais jamais réussi à comprendre pourquoi. Il s'enfermait souvent dans sa chambre, seul, me laissant de temps à autre entrer et rester avec lui. Plus le temps passait, plus il devenait distant et éteint. On ne le voyait pratiquement plus en dehors des repas. Maman me rassurait en me disant qu'il entrait dans la crise d'adolescent et que moi aussi, je serait peut-être comme lui d'ici peu. Et puis... un soir... ce soir-là..., articula difficilement le blond, il n'est pas descendu pour le repas. Maman m'a dit d'aller le chercher, mais il n'était pas dans sa chambre.... alors j'ai essayé partout et... au moment d'ouvrir la dernière porte, mon coeur s'est glacé dans ma poitrine, une intuition emprunte d'une profonde hantise s'est emparée de moi.... et quand j'ai poussé la porte, il était dans la baignoire, trempant dans son propre sang et la tête renversée. Je n'ai même pas pu crier, je me suis effondré, je n'arrivait pas à respirer, mon coeur se compressait douloureusement dans ma poitrine, sans que je puisse faire un geste pour lui venir en aide, même si je savais qu'il était trop tard.

Ma mère s'est tout de suite inquiété en entendant du bruit à l'étage et en ne me voyant pas revenir. Je l'entendais m'appeler tout en montant, son angoisse se trahissant dans sa voix et allant crescendo au fur et à mesure qu'elle approchait. Je l'ai entendu hurler alors qu'elle découvrait le corps inerte de mon frère. Jacques l'a tout de suite sorti de la baignoire, ma mère me serrant fort dans ses bras alors que son fiancé essayait de le réanimer, mais aussi bien elle que moi, nous savions que c'était perdu d'avance. Quand jacques a relevé la tête vers nous avec un regard grave et vaincu, j'ai perdu connaissance. Quand je me suis réveillé. J'étais à l'hôpital, Maman avait tenu à m'y emmener après mon évanouissement, j'ai été inconscient pendant 2 jours. Durant tout ce temps, on avait déclaré le décès de mon frère et on l'avait fait incinéré, ma mère n'avait pu se résoudre à l'enterrer. J'ai pensé que tout ça n'était qu'un cauchemar, mais le vide au creux de mon âme était bien réel lui.

- Et que s'est-il passé ensuite? Est-ce que sa mort a été... était-ce un... demanda le brun sans pouvoir formuler le mot.

- Je me suis efforcé de croire qu'il y avait une explication plausible pour qu'il soit mort ainsi, je ne voulais pas accepter qu'il ait pu se mutiler volontairement. Je ne voulais pas croire qu'il était parti sans même m'avoir donné une piste pour le deviner et l'en empêcher. Il m'aurait au moins dit adieu. Et puis la réponse est arrivée tout juste en rentrant de l'hôpital. Je voulais dormir dans ses draps, je ressentais ce besoin de m'impreigner pleinement de lui une dernière fois. Ma mère était avec moi, voulant m'accompagner jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme, silencieuse mais présente.

Et puis, j'ai glissé mes bras sous l' oreiller, il y avait quelque chose, quelque chose qui n'est pas habituel de trouver sous un oreiller. C'était une enveloppe, il y avait mon nom dessus, c'était un message, un message de mon frère ! Je l'ai ouverte, angoissé, et moi et ma mère avons lu. Dedans, il nous a dit qu'il n'en avait jamais voulu à maman d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un d'autre que mon père dans sa vie et que ce n'était pas du tout pour cette raison qu'il était parti, comme se l'était imaginé ma mère. Il disait aussi... que depuis 3 ans... Jaques abusait de lui, souvent et avec toujours plus de perversion au fur et à mesure que le temps passait...

Fye ne put retenir davantage ses sanglots douloureux. Il sentit Kurogane raffermir sa prise sur sa main, la seule chose qu'il s'autorisait à faire pour le moment. Il fallait qu'il laisse le blond en venir à bout de son histoire tout seul.

- Il n'avait pas la force de briser le coeur de maman en lui disant que l'homme qui avait réussi à sauver son avenir violait son fils...mais il n'a pas pu en supporter davantage...et je n'ai même pas été là pour lui...je ne l'ai même pas compris... pleurait Fye.

- Tu ne peux pas te sentir coupable Fye, ce n'est pas ta faute...

- L'un et l'autre on était pareils, il était mon double, qui mieux que moi aurait pu voir ou comprendre ce qui se passait ?!!

- Ton frère a certainement tout fait pour le cacher. Réfléchis, qu'aurais-tu fais à sa place? S'il te l'avait dit, tu aurais voulu le protéger, visiblement, il ne le voulait pas. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Compris?

Fye le dévisageait aussi abasourdi qu'un prêtre qui aurait vu le pape rentrer dans un bordel. Normal, son ami était en train de lui dire que ce pourquoi il se torturait intérieurement depuis des années n'avait pas lieu d'être. Un peu mal à l'aise face à ce regard, le brun s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Et... qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite?

La main du blond se crispa dans celle de Kurogane et son regard s'assombrit.

-Cette lettre m'était destinée, à moi seul, sauf qu'à ce moment-là, je ne l'étais pas. Ma mère avait tout lu. Quand je me suis retourné vers elle, elle semblait attérée. J'ai bien cru qu'elle allait faire une attaque, ses mains s'étaient mises à trembler et elle avait la gorge nouée. Mais quelques minutes après, elle s'est levée, m'a serré contre elle et m'a dit de rester dans ma chambre quoi qu'il se passe en bas. Mon obéissance absolue envers ma mère a freiné mon envie d'aller tuer de mes mains le responsable de la mort de mon frère, mais quand elle a passé la porte sans me regarder et dans un état second, j'ai compris qu'elle n'avait pas freiné la sienne. Sur le coup, je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux que d'appeler sa police, j'avais trop peur de me mettre en travers du chemin de ma mère alors qu'elle n'était pas elle-même. J'ai attendu. Les voix ne s'élevaient pas en bas, et cela ne me rassurait pas forcément.

Quand j'ai aperçu par la fenêtre les girophares, je me suis précipité en bas, pour prévenir ma mère, et j'y ai trouvé le cadavre de Jacques gisant par terre, empoisonné, ma mère le rouant de coups furieux. Quand elle m'a vu, tout mon corps s'est glacé mais elle s'est relevée et m'a déclaré que Jacques ne pourrait jamais me faire de mal. Je me suis jeté dans ses bras en lui disant que j'avais fait une bêtise, que la police allait entrer. Elle m'a souri et m'a dit que j'avais bien fait, qu'elle même avait fait ce qu'elle avait à faire, me protéger et se venger. La police a défoncé la porte a arrêté ma mère. Il l'ont laissé me dire au revoir, mais avant qu'elle ne reparte avec eux, elle m'a chuchoté à l'oreille qu'elle était désolée, que je devais être fort et qu'elle ne pourrait pas supporter d'être enfermée loin de moi, sans qu'elle puisse veiller et sur moi et me protéger. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle voulais me dire, mais la voir me dire adieu et me serrer aussi désespérément fort contre elle ne présageait rien de bon. Quand elle s'est dirigé vers les policiers, elle a soudainement attrapé un leur flingue... et s'est tuée d'une balle dans la tête.

Fye marqua une pause à ce souvenir douloureux, mais une douce pression provenant de la main de Kurogane sur la sienne l'encouragea à continuer.

- Cette nuit, de la famille , il ne restait plus que moi. J'ai passé la nuit dans le centre de police qui s'épuisaient à me trouver un foyer, mais mon père n'avait ni frères ni soeurs, et la soeur de ma mère avait catégoriquement refusé de me prendre sous son toit.

- Comment ça?

- Parce que dans la famille de ma mère, avoir des jumeaux était signe de malheur. Et rien que le fait que j'ai survécu faisait de moi le plus irradicable des démons. Malheureusement pour elle, le flic à qui elle eût affaire peu après lui fit part de toute son horreur face à sa conduite en y ajoutant quelques menaces judiciaires, et le tour était joué. Le lendemain, j'étais dans l'avion pour Londres et y rester trois longues et interminables années. Le policier avait peut-être fait céder ma tante, mais son aversion à mon égard, elle n'avait pas changé. Je t'avoue que la transition a été dure, je me suis plusieurs fois retenu d'aller rejoindre ma famille. La seule personne qui ne m'ait pas tourné le dos a été Chii, ma cousine. Elle a été là pour moi dans les moments difficiles et elle s'est efforcé d'égayer mon quotidien du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Je lui dois ma présence ici, car sans elle, je ne serais pas resté dans ce monde. Mais le lycée s'est terminé, j'ai eu ma majorité, et ce jour-là, j'ai pris mes valises, j'ai fait mes adieux à Chii et j'ai pris le premier avion pour le Japon. Et la suite tu la connais, termina Fye avec un petit sourire triste. Alors, tes impressions?

Kurogane tiqua à la remarque de Fye et lui demanda:

- Pourquoi le Japon? Pourquoi es-tu venu ici alors que c'est bien un des seuls endroits de la Terre où tu figures comme le mouton blanc au milieu des moutons noirs? Pourquoi être venu dans un pays où tu serais encore distingué?

- Question pertinente Kuro-chan, tu dois me prendre pour un mazo. Mais le Japon m'a toujours fasciné, et j'avais l'intuition que quelque chose m'attendait là-bas, quelque chose qui allait changer ma vie. Biensûr, j'ai cru dur comme fer que c'était Ashura. Et puis je t'ai rencontré, Kurogane Suwa, avoua la blond en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Kurogane fût autant pris au dépourvu par ces paroles que par ce regard bleu qui le transperçait et eût du mal à déglutir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

- Je veux dire que je savais que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, tu changerais ma vie. Je n'ai pas eu peur de toi alors que je restais sur mes gardes quand quelqu'un, aussi gentil soit-il m'approchait. J'avais peur du monde entier, et tu es le seul qui me faisait me sentir en sécurité, même si on ne se cotôyait jamais. Ce sentiment, je n'ai jamais pu le ressentir avec quelqu'un d'autre, pas même avec Ashura.

« Tu m'étonnes! » eût envie de lui crier le brun. Mais le rythme endiablé auquel battait son coeur l'empêcha de le faire. Au lieu de cela, il leva doucement les mains vers Fye, prit son visage délicatement et l'amena tout près du sien.

- Il y a pas de nom pour ce qui nous lie car nous-même on n'en trouve pas pour ce qu'on ressent l'un envers l'autre, mais je sais que je veux être là pour toi.

- Je sens au fond de moi que j'ai besoin de toi, Kurogane, sanglota le blond, ne détachant pas son regard des yeux rouge-sang de son ami.

- Je ne pourrai être là que si tu me laisses m'approcher de toi. Est-ce que tu me laisseras? Demanda le brun plus sérieux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

- Je vais essayer, pour toi. Pour nous, répondit le blond sans hésitation, les yeux perlant du doux liquide salé qu'étaient les larmes.

Sans pouvoir se contenir plus longtemps, Kurogane approcha lentement ses lèvres des siennes et les effleura le plus doucement possible. Fye se laissa faire et ferma les yeux, répondant au baiser du brun. Quand ce dernier commença à se montrer un peu plus passionné avec sa bouche, il ne put s'empêcher de renverser délicatement le corps de son amant sur le canapé et d'aller caresser du bout des doigts la peau blanche que laissait un peu entrevoir le T-shirt légèrement remonté du blond. Le brun fut un peu pris au dépourvu lorsque son partenaire commença à répondre à son avidité grimpante, enlaçant fermement son cou, écartant ses jambes pour en placer une pratiquement autour de la hanche de Kurogane, bougeant imperceptiblement son bassin contre lui. Le temps de retrouver ses esprits et surtout de reprendre son souffle, le brun rompit ces baisers langoureux et torrides.

- Fye, j'ai très envie de toi.

- Hin hin, souffla le blond qui écoutait à peine, les paupières à dei-fermée et la respiration saccadée.

Kurogane s'efforça de ne pas fixer ce visage à l'expression si érotique, quelques centimètres en-dessous du sien afin de ne pas risquer de s'ouvrir un casier judiciaire pour délit de viol. Quoiqu'à en juger par l'attitude de la victime, elle semblait être on-ne-peut-plus consentante.

- Donc si t'as un doute, c'est maintenant qu'il faut le dire.

Les doigts du blond allèrent se cramponner aux cheveux noirs de Kurogane et inclinèrent sa tête pour qu'il plonge son regard dans le sien.

- Fais-moi tien, Kurogane.

Le brun se fit la promesse de ne plus jamais laisser sortir Fye de son appartement. Il se rua violemment sur les lèvres du blonds, les dévorants avec une ivresse bestiale. Il voulait le prendre là, tout de suite, sur ce canapé, furieusement... comme il l'aurait fait avec les greluches qu'il ramenait chez lui. Mais Fye n'était pas une de ces greluches, et cela changeait complètement sa façon de voir et de vouloir les choses. S'il devait faire l'amour à Fye, il ne se précipiterait pas comme la première fois, il lui montrerait ce que c'est que d'avoir l'entière attention de Kurogane Suwa. Il voulait que cela marque le heune homme au fer rouge, qu'après cela, il ne veuille plus jamais être sans lui, plus jamais être touché par autre que lui, être aimé par autre que lui...

Fye, lui, semblait être en proie à une excitation plus violente et plus brûlante qu'il n'en avait jamais connue. Aussi, il fût un peu surpris lorsque le grand brun le saisit sous les genous et le souleva hors du canapé, se retrouvant agrippé à lui comme un koala à un arbre, le transporta jusqu'à la chambre et l'allongeat délicatement sur le lit. Aussitôt installé, le brun se replaça sur le blond et entreprit de lui retirer son t-shirt en remontant tout doucement ses mains du ventre jusqu'au torse de l'anglais. Ce dernier soupira sous ce doux toucher, un peu pris de court par ce changement d'attitude et de cadence, mais en rien insatisfait. Kurogane revint harceler ses lèvres avant de les descendre le long de la mâchoire de Fye, le long de son cou, et d'y mordiller doucement sa peau douce et sensible.

Le blond ne chercha pas à taire ses gémissements, il ne chercha pas non plus à empêcher ses mains d'aller s'accrocher aux épaules de Kurogane et il n'empêcha pas ses doigts de lui griffer légèrement le dos. Il se sentait bien, les caresses que lui prodiguait son amant le faisait vibrer de l'intérieur. Quand le brun descendit le long de son torse en le touchant avec sa langue, il frissonna intensément et fourra ses mains dans ses cheveux en soupirant bruyamment. Son corps se courba sensuellement à plusieurs reprises, exprimant le désir qu'il ressentait. Ce langage, Kurogane se surprit à le comprendre sans erreur. Pas besoin de mots, les réactions de son corps lui transmettait exactement ce qu'il voulait, comment il le voulait. Le brun ne pensait pas qu'une telle alchimie pouvait exister entre deux personnes. Il prenait plaisir à le toucher longuement, sensuellement, à pousser son excitation encore plus loin. Le blond avait beau se coller à lui, le suppliant implicitement d'entrer en lui, le brun, avec un sourire de loup, continuait de s'occuper de chaque parcelle se son corps en le regardant se tordre et se perdre dans la fièvre.

Dehors, une éclaircie perça les nuages gris peu engageants et vint se refléter sur les fenêtes de la chambre. Sa lumière vint jouer sur la peau des deux corps brûlants à présent nus qui se touchaient dans des étreintes passionnées. Kurogane se sentait fébrile, il n'allait plus pouvoir se retenir longtemps, il en mordait la chair si savoureuse de Fye d'impatience. De son côté, le blond n'eût pas autant de retenue et dans un cri étouffé, se relâcha entre eux. Ses joues s'empourprèrent encore plus qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà et son regard se voilà de honte. Kurogane ne lui laissa pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour déverser un flot d'excuses comme il l'aurait fait. Il le recouvra entièrment de son corps et entra en lui. Le blond poussa un petit cri de surprise et ressentit une petite pointe de douleur alors que le brun lui mordait un peu fort la clavicule pour ne pas exploser. Il lui laissa quelques secondes d'adaptation avant d'entamer un lent et doux mouvement de va et vient dans le corps de Fye, ne précipitant rien, cherchant les endroits qui lui feraient du bien. Être pris en douceur était quelque chose que le blond n'avait pas beaucoup connu, il s'étonna d'autant plus lorsque son corps s'émoustilla de nouveau plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Ses gémissement se muèrent en petits cris, ses premières voyelles en syllabes qui appelaient le brun.

« Aaah... Kuro..nnnh....Oooh....Kurooooo.... »

De son côté, le brun s'efforçait de tout lui donner sans se relâcher, ce qui n'était pas chose simple, car il prenait son pied comme il ne l'avait jamais pris. C'était tellement intense, tellement fusionnel, jamais l'envie de donner du plaisir ne l'avait autant obsédé. Bientôt, l'un comme l'autre ne purent suivre la cadence endiablée de leurs corps et ils jouirent ensemble dans un duo de grognements rauques et de soupirs.

Leurs membres tremblants encore, leur souffle encore haletant et leur peau perlée de sueur, ils plongèrent leur regard dans celui de l'autre, allant trouver ce qu'ils ne pouvaient se dire avec des mots, de peur de briser cet instant magique. Kurogane alla lentement déposer un baiser sensuel dans le cou du blond puis remonta embrasser doucement ses lèvres avant de se laisser glisser à son côté. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes le temps de reprendre haleine et attira Fye contre sa poitrine possessivement, fourrant son visage dans les cheveux blonds et humides du jeune homme. Ce dernier se pelotonna contre lui tout en embrassant son torse. Ainsi enlacés, ils s'adonnèrent à des caresses machinales avant de se laisser glisser vers un sommeil profond et réparateur, un sommeil agréable et apaisant qu'aucun d'eux n'avait jamais connu jusqu'à lors.

Dehors, l'éclaircie retombait, de gros nuages gris reprenaient leur place, annonçant un temps pluvieux et orageux. Pourtant, qui aurait cru que ce signe aussi sinistre et annonciateur soit-il, les affecterait si peu ?

La chaleur qu'apportait l'un à l'autre était tout ce qui comptait, peu allait importait le vent glacial qui viendrait étaindre leur feu.

=^o^= =^o^= =^o^= =^o^= =^o^= =^o^= =^o^= =^o^=

Finiiiiii ! (enfin juste le chapitre, hein, je vous rassure).

(Kuro) : ouais enfin ça vaudrait sûrement mieux que tu arrêtes là cette histoire à la con.

(Neko) : Contente de te revoir aussi Kuro, je vois que vous avez fini de faire la gueule et que vous daignez revenir me parler.

(Fye) : Bah tu le connais, s'il peut envoyer chier quelqu'un il y va sans hésiter. Pis vu qu'il y avait qu'à moi qu'il parlait bah il a eu envie de varier. Content de te revoir.

(Neko) : Si j'avais su, je me serais abstenue. En tout cas il a fini par arriver ce chapitre. Bon comme je le disais, c'est honteux il s'est écrit trèèèèès lentement, y a eu au moins un mois avant de finir les deux dernières lignes xD.

(Kuro) : Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ? Ah oui, c'est vrai. C'est parce que je sais d'une valeur sûre que tu es une pauvre geekette feignante qui a du mal à connecter les 2 neurones qui lui reste.

(Neko) : Ca faisait si longtemps que ça qu'on s'était pas adressé la parole ? Ou alors Fye t'as refusé une avance, parce que là, c'est un festival.

(Kuro) : Fais pas chier.

(Neko) : Aurais-je visé dans le mille?

(Fye) : Heu moi je dis plus rien.

(Neko) : Pourtant je suis sûre que ça intéresserait tout le monde de savoir pourquoi tu....

(Kuro) : TU DIS UN MOT DE PLUS ET JE FERAI EN SORTE QUE TU PUISSES PLUS TOUCHER UN CLAVIER, T'AS COMPRIS ??!!!

(Neko) : Bon ok, t'énerve pas Kuro... tu sais je conçois que ça puisse être dur de se faire refoul... (esquive un parpaing et détale)

(Kuro) : J'VAIS TE DEMOLIR LA TRONCHE, SALE FIKEUSE DE MES 2 !!! TU VAS !!!!(court après l'auteur)

(Fye) : J'adore ces touchantes retrouvailles.

(Neko & Kuro) : (de loin) OH TOI TA GUEULE !

(Fye) : Bon bah vu que Neko est en train de se faire éviscérer avec des baguettes, je crois qu'elle va pas être en mesure de vous dire au-revoir (ou adieux) donc je déclare ce chapitre clos et je vous dit au prochain poste, s'ils ont arrêté de se battre et surtout si Neko ne meurt pas.

ALLERACIAOBONSOAAAAAAAARGH!!!!!!


End file.
